Brotherhood
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour, ça faisait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas posté une fiction. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Olicity) Quand les liens du coeur sont plus forts que ceux du sang, il faut prendre des décisions qui peuvent briser des liens, des amitiés et des familles... Félicity a décidé de briser les siens... Afin de protéger ceux de son frère.
1. Chapter 1

_**Felicity**_

Je repose le téléphone sur la table basse pour la cinquième fois, je n'y arrive pas et pourtant je le dois, je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai repoussé l'échéance trop longtemps mais si je veux avoir une chance de retrouver mon frère je dois le contacter. Je tourne en rond dans son appartement, retourne faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur tentant en vain de trouver un petit quelque chose qui me permettrait de remonter jusqu'à mon frère mais rien... Déjà un mois qu'il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il avait de graves ennuis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose que j'ai entendu ce sont ses cris suppliant je ne sais qui de lui rendre son téléphone. J'ai hurlé comme une folle pour qu'il m'offre la chance de lui parler mais, tout ce que j'ai obtenu c'est le bruit d'un fracas et la ligne a été coupé. Depuis ce jour je ne cesse de le chercher et depuis un mois je n'ai rien. Je pousse un soupir, je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, de son aide. Je reprends le téléphone compose le numéro avec difficultés, je suis parcourue de tremblement et mon cœur bat à mille l'heure.

Lorsqu'il décroche mon cœur rate un battement, sa voix n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi grave et sensuelle et malgré les cinq années qui viennent de s'écouler loin de lui, mon corps ne l'a pas oublié, ni mon cœur, ni ma tête ni rien...

 _\- Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

 _\- Oliver... C'est moi..._

 _\- Felicity... Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi que tout va bien, que tu vas bien..._

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais, je fonds en larme... Probablement parce qu'il est toujours aussi inquiet pour moi, parce qu'il me materne comme il l'a toujours fait enfin jusqu'à ce fameux soir où entre nous tout a été totalement différent. Oliver m'a enfin vu comme une femme et non comme la sœur de son meilleur ami et ce soir là à été la plus belle soirée de ma vie, mais il a fallu qu'il gâche tout parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de mon frère. Il a fait la seule chose qu'il sache faire dans ces cas là. Il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front, m'a dit combien il regrettait et il est parti me laissant seule du haut de mes dix huit ans avec un chagrin intarissable et cinq ans plus tard, la plaie est toujours là, rien a cicatrisé, rien a changé, je suis toujours éprise d'Oliver Queen.

 _\- Felicity, tu es toujours là ?_

J'inspire un grand coup, essuie les larmes qui ne cessent de couler et lui répond un « oui » à peine audible.

 _\- Parle-moi Felicity !_

 _\- C'est mon frère... Il a des ennuis._

Je l'entends inspirer profondément, avant de me demander de patienter deux petites minutes. J'entends des bruits de pas comme s'il marchait, puis je l'entends discuter avec une personne.

 _\- Désolé, c'était ma sœur... Felicity où es tu ?_

 _\- Chez John..._

Il raccroche sans me dire quoi que se soit, je regarde le téléphone interloqué, alors c'est tout ? Mon frère, son meilleur ami a des ennuis et il ne me demande rien, il me raccroche juste au nez sans demander ce qu'il se passe, sans prendre la moindre information ? Mais bon sang que s'est-il passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre, l'un comme l'autre auraient échangé leur vie pour sauver l'autre et là, Queen raccroche. Je pose le téléphone sur la table et je sens les larmes poindre de nouveau mais ce ne sont pas de larmes de tristesse non se sont des larmes de colère.

Je retourne sur l'ordinateur de John et je fouille dans ses photos, j'ouvre enfin le dossier que je m'étais interdite d'ouvrir durant le mois qui s'est écoulé. Je double clic sur le fichier nommé « mon frère de cœur » et je fais défiler les quinze années d'amitié unissant Queen et John. Pas de doute possible ces deux la semblaient encore en très bon terme ces derniers temps, j'agrandis la dernière photo d'eux, ils tiennent chacun un verre qu'ils entrechoquent et se sourient comme deux gamins. C'était apparemment lors de la soirée d'inauguration de la discothèque de Thea. Je ferme le tout et m'affale contre le dossier sans rien comprendre.

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est déjà la quinzième fois que je tente d'appeler John et il ne répond toujours pas alors qu'il était censé rentrer aujourd'hui. Il m'agace par moment mais je ne lui en veux pas pour son silence, il a passé un mois auprès de sa sœur qui vit maintenant loin de Starling, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit... J'étais super heureux de savoir qu'après tout ce temps ils avaient renoué le contact... Felicity... Rien que de penser à elle mon cœur bat la chamade, je l'aime cette fille et pas simplement comme la sœur de John non je l'aime comme ce n'est pas permis. Si John l'apprenait il me tuerait, il a été très clair lorsqu'il me l'a présenté ce fameux soir d'automne. Felicity et lui venaient de perdre leurs parents dans un tragique accident de voiture, enfin Dig n'a perdu que sa mère tandis qu'elle, elle a tout perdu ce soir là. Je me rappelle cette première fois où j'ai posé le regard sur elle, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même installée sur le canapé de Dig, elle avait les yeux bouffis, le teint blafard et les cheveux retenus dans une queue, quelques mèches s'échappaient de l'ensemble lui donnant l'air encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et portait sur ses épaules toute la misère du monde.

Ce soir là, elle ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard mais moi, je l'ai détaillé, d'une parce qu'elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Dig, et de deux parce que malgré nos six ans de différences je la trouvais très jolie.

Les années ont passé et Felicity s'est ouvert au monde et plus le temps filé plus j'en tombais amoureux, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas le montrer, je faisais le maximum pour garder mes sentiments pour moi enfin jusqu'à ce fameux soir. La veille de son départ pour intégrer une très grande université j'ai craqué. Nous avons passé la soirée tous ensemble dans une discothèque et comme John semblait s'amuser avec une jolie jeune fille il m'a demandé de raccompagner Felicity, je n'ai pas refusé au contraire j'étais heureux de partager un moment en tête à tête avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon. Rien que d'y penser ça m'a brisé le cœur. Nous nous sommes installés dans la voiture et durant tout le trajet nous avons échangé sur ce qui l'attendait à l'université, j'avoue que je ne lui ai pas été d'un grand secours, l'école et moi nous n'étions pas très amis, moi ce qui m'intéressait c'était la bagarre et j'étais plutôt doué dans cette discipline, je passais mon temps à me battre, pas dans les rues, sur un ring.

Le trajet à été court, je suis descendu rapidement pour lui ouvrir la portière, j'ai saisi sa main et comme chaque fois lorsque nous nous touchions, je sentais ce petit courant électrique me parcourir le corps et les frissons effleurer ma peau. C'était un sentiment super agréable quand j'y repense et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le ressentir de nouveau.

Je l'ai raccompagné sur le pas de sa porte et pris d'une impulsion j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, et tout deux nous nous sommes perdus dans un baiser enflammé. J'ai passé mes mains sous ses cuisses de façon à pouvoir la porter, je me suis avancée dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère et l'ai emmené dans sa chambre. Je l'ai posé délicatement sur le lit sans que nos lèvres ne se détachent et ensuite tout s'est passé comme dans un rêve, nous nous sommes déshabillés lentement, j'ai embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps en prenant mon temps, je lui montrais par des caresses et des baisers combien elle était belle, elle m'a rendu la pareille. Ce soir là, nous avons fait l'amour avec passion, puis une seconde fois avec tout l'amour qui nous consumait, nous avons atteint des sommets. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à nous, j'ai serré Felicity contre moi, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa joue puis je me suis rhabillé, elle s'est vêtue d'un peignoir en satin qu'elle a noué grossièrement avant de venir se lover dans mes bras. J'ai posé la tête sur le sommet de son crane tout en la serrant contre moi. J'ai laissé une larme s'échapper, je me suis reculé doucement, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur son front et l'ai embrassé avec tendresse avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement dévasté. Je venais de commettre l'irréparable, j'avais couché avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami, je l'avais aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé mais j'avais fait une promesse et malgré les sentiments que nous avions je ne pouvais pas trahir mon ami. Je suis monté dans ma voiture, j'ai sorti mon téléphone et je lui ai envoyé un message _« je suis désolé, c'était une erreur »._

Je me dirige vers la sortie du manoir lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je regarde l'écran et ne connaissant pas le numéro j'hésite à répondre, c'est vrai j'en ai marre de toute ces personnes qui ne cesse de me questionner sur la relation qu'entretient ma sœur avec ce gars qui vit dans les Glades. Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires après tout, si ma sœur l'aime je ne vois pas en quoi ça les intéresse.

Je décroche tout de même, après tout ça pourrait être un gamin qui a besoin de moi, depuis quelques temps je les entraîne sur le ring et je dois avouer que quelques uns ne sont pas mauvais.

Je réponds assez sèchement, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre d'autant plus que je tiens le bar ce soir, je l'ai promis à Thea et je ne voudrai pas être en retard. Lorsque la personne prononce mon prénom, mon corps réagi instinctivement... Felicity, bon sang ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix, ni vue, ni sentit son parfum. De suite je lui demande si elle va bien, je sais que son appelle n'est pas anodin, elle ne me répond pas, elle reste silencieuse, seul le bruit de sa respiration me permet de savoir qu'elle est toujours en ligne. Je tente de la faire parler et enfin elle le fait, elle va bien c'est John qui a des ennuis. Merde comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

J'entends Thea qui arrive près de moi, elle pause une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et elle me montre sa montre tout en me disant que je vais être en retard. Je souris et lui promet que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je reprends ensuite la communication avec Felicity lui demandant où elle se trouve. Je raccroche à sa réponse... Chez John bon sang elle est chez John ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire elle est près de moi. Je décroche mon téléphone et contact Curtis un ami du club de boxe qui aime me rendre service et ce soir je vais avoir besoin de lui. Il répond rapidement et me promet qu'il sera derrière le bar dans les temps. J'enfile mon casque de moto et je roule comme un fou dans les rues de Starling en direction de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami en ne pensant qu'à elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un grand merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir de lire vos impressions. Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me connecte sur le net et tente une fois de plus de trouver mon frère, mais je suis dans une impasse, je ne sais pas du tout où il pourrait se trouver. Je n'ai pas les logiciel adéquat pour tenter de localiser son portable bien que vu le fracas que j'ai entendu il n'est sûrement plus opérationnel mais je veux en être sure. J'ai vraiment besoin d'Oliver, lui seul peut me donner accès à ce nouveau logiciel qu'ils ont développé dans son entreprise... Si à l'époque j'avais été plus prudente, j'aurais travaillé dans l'entreprise et mon frère serait avec moi... Je tape du poing sur le bureau me maudissant d'avoir appelé ce crétin qui ne me sera pas d'une grande aide.

En voyant sa réaction je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas revenir, de ne jamais le rappeler et surtout de ne jamais demander de ses nouvelles à John lorsque je l'avais au téléphone une fois par mois... John quand j'y repense je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui mais si ma vie en est là aujourd'hui c'est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait ce stupide serment avec Oliver ma vie aurait été différente... Je les blâme mais, ne suis-je pas un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières année ? Non je ne le suis pas, je ne pouvais pas révéler mon secret et encore moins à mon frère, c'est pour cela que durant ces cinq dernières années nous n'avons fait que discuter au téléphone.

Mais, le mois dernier, il m'a dit vouloir me voir à tout prix, qu'il avait des choses importantes à me confier et que cela ne se faisait pas par téléphone. J'ai accepté de le voir, c'est vrai mon frère me manque énormément puis avant tout ça, il a toujours été présent pour moi. Nous avions donc rendez-vous mais John n'est jamais arrivé, je me suis inquiétée, je l'ai cherché et lorsque j'ai reçu son appel à l'aide j'ai compris qu'il avait de graves ennuis.

Je referme l'ordinateur et pars m'allonger dans le canapé réfléchissant à la façon dont je pourrais m'introduire dans l'entreprise d'Oliver et leur subtiliser leur logiciel sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je me redresse, saisi mon sac et en sort tout les plans de la société. Je les place sur le sol et les examine.

Je suis sur le point de trouver comment m'y introduire lorsque la sonnette retentit me faisant bondir de surprise, mon cœur s'affole. Je respire doucement afin de me calmer, il est plus de vingt deux heures et je ne sais absolument pas qui pourrait venir ici. Je regarde dans le judas, ce n'est autre que Oliver. Je retire les sécurités et lui ouvre la porte. Il me détaille des pieds à la tête et m'offre un petit sourire.

Ce qu'il est beau... C'est dingue j'étais super en colère contre lui et de le voir là... Devant moi, m'ôte toute la colère... Il m'offre un petit sourire et me demande si il peut entrer. Je m'efface pour lui céder le passage et referme doucement la porte. Je me retourne, Oliver est dans le salon le regard rivé sur les documents se trouvant sur le sol. Il se retourne vers moi...

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les plans de ma société se trouve sur le sol ?_

 _\- Oui comme je ne savais pas si tu allais m'aider... Je devais trouver un moyen d'y accéder..._

Il pousse un soupir et se met à rire doucement. Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?_

 _\- Toi ! Tu sais très bien Felicity que je te donnerai toujours tout ce que tu veux..._

Menteur...

 _\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as laissé tout à l'heure au téléphone. Figure-toi que j'avais plutôt l'impression de te faire chier avec mes histoires et je pensais que tu t'en fichais royalement de John..._

Il soupire en se rapprochant de moi.

 _\- John est mon meilleur ami Felicity comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Bref laisse tomber, raconte-moi tout... Depuis quand a-t-il disparu ?_

 _\- Ça va faire un mois..._

Oliver me fixe avec colère...

 _\- Un mois et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles ?!_

Il hurle, il me fait peur... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi mais plus encore je ne veux pas qu'il réveille Jamie qui dort dans la chambre du fond...

 _\- Tu peux arrêter de hurler ? Tu me fais peur... Et en plus tu vas réveiller... Bref tais-toi !_

 _\- Si tu as peur que je réveille les voisins, je peux te dire que je m'en fou ! Un mois Felicity ! Bordel il peut être n'importe où, et surtout il peut être... Non... Je n'ose même pas prononcer le mot de peur que ce soit vrai._

Je sens les larmes monter, j'essaie de les contenir mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis à bout, je n'ai plus d'endroit où chercher et si je suis venue ici c'est pour avoir de l'aide pas pour me faire engueuler comme une gamine. Je m'effondre sur le sol en larmes. Oliver s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras me berçant doucement.

 _ **Oliver**_

Et merde je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, je ne voulais pas réagir de la sorte. Tout ce que je voulais c'était des informations, qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle avait fait comme recherches. Si elle savait où il se rendait mais au lieu de cela je me suis énervé.

Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer et encore moins par ma faute, je la prends dans mes bras... Merde ce que ça fait du bien de la tenir contre moi. Je hume son parfum, c'est toujours le même une odeur de citron, mandarine, jasmin et chèvrefeuille se dégage d'elle. Elle sent divinement bon, je la berce en tentant de la calmer. Lorsque ses sanglots se calment, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui fait relever la tête, j'essuie doucement la larme qui se forme au coin de son œil gauche et je dépose un baiser sur son front. Je m'installe sur le sol face à elle et j'ancre mon regard au sien.

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre toi... Je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte de devoir faire appelle à moi._

Elle me fixe sans émettre le moindre son, jouant avec ses doigts.

 _\- Si tu me disais ce que tu as fait pour tenter de le retrouver ?_

 _\- J'ai tenté de tracer son mobile mais le logiciel que j'ai n'est pas aussi performant que celui que vous avez développé... J'ai contacté son père après avoir retrouvé sa trace mais celui-ci m'a certifié ne pas avoir vu John... J'ai tenté de joindre sa famille du côté de son père mais personne ne l'a vu._

Elle renifle en essuyant les dernières larmes, je vois bien qu'elle tente de se reprendre.

 _\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Oliver... Ma seule chance de le retrouver c'est de pouvoir utiliser ton logiciel..._

 _\- Très bien d'accord... Allons-y. Je vais te donner accès à tout..._

Je me lève et attends patiemment que Felicity en fasse de même sauf qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

 _\- Felicity, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Nous allons..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas ce soir !_

Pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas... Elle veut sauver son frère oui ou non ? Ce que les femmes sont compliquées...

 _\- Felicity si c'est moi le soucis, si tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, je suis d'accord... Je te donne tous les codes d'accès... celui de la porte, de l'alarme..._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ça... Il y a quelqu'un avec moi... Et je ne veux pas le réveiller._

Quoi ? Quelqu'un ? C'est qui cette personne ?

 _\- Laisse-le dormir et allons-y !_

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas laisser Jamie tout seul ! Nous irons demain._

Sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve dans le couloir.

 _\- Passe me prendre demain à huit heure s'il te plaît._

Elle referme la porte me laissant comme un con dans ce couloir... Je n'y comprends rien. Jamie ? Mais qui est ce type avec qui elle vit ? Je ne sais pas mais il a plutôt intérêt à la rendre heureuse parce qu'elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et pourtant moi, je lui en ai fait. Je me tape doucement la tête contre le mur et je me maudis d'avoir été un tel con il y a cinq ans.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un énorme merci à tout ceux et celle qui ont posté une review pour ce second chapitre.**_

 _ **Ally 84 merci pour ta longue review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**_

 _ **Catiminie oui oui je vous fais languir mais avoue tu aimes ça. Lol**_

 _ **Aud, felicity love, fernande merci pour votre review ainsi que la guest.**_

 _ **Lavigne 126 la fiction comportera 22 chapitres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

Je referme la porte et m'adosse à celle-ci, je me laisse glisser le long tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il est venu et il va m'aider... Je vais enfin découvrir où se trouve mon frère. Le voir n'a pas été aussi compliqué que je le pensais mais je sais aussi qu'il ne faudrait pas que je reste trop longtemps près de lui, je l'aime toujours autant malgré ce qu'il m'a fait subir il y a cinq ans, je lui en veux énormément mais, tout ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir encore beaucoup d'amour pour lui.

Je me redresse brusquement lorsque j'entends des clefs glisser dans la serrure et celle-ci se débloquer. Je fixe la poignée tout en retenant mon souffle, priant pour que se soit John qui rentre. La porte s'ouvre doucement, je fixe le sol et je peux voir une paire d'escarpins bleu marine franchir le seuil de la porte, je lève les yeux et découvre une magnifique femme brune aux yeux bleus qui me fixe d'un air ahuri. Elle pose les clefs sur la commode se trouvant sur sa gauche et claque doucement la porte avant de prendre la parole.

 _\- Vous êtes Felicity n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle connaît mon prénom ce qui veut dire qu'elle est forcement amie avec John ce qui me rassure de suite et surtout je me dis que peut-être elle sait où se trouve mon frère actuellement.

 _\- Oui ! Oui c'est bien moi... Et vous ? Vous êtes ?_

Ma voix tremble légèrement, non pas par peur d'elle non... Cette femme semble douce et gentille, mais j'appréhende sa réponse.

 _\- Je suis Lyla Michaels la fiancée de John... J'étais inquiète, il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis un mois mais étant en mission je ne pouvais pas me déplacer ici. Je suis de retour et étant donné que vous aussi j'imagine que John va bien._

Sa fiancée ? Depuis quand John est fiancé ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette jeune femme... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Pourtant lui et moi parlons toujours de tout... Quoi que... Je suis mal placée pour le juger à ce niveau là. Elle me fixe un sourire sur les lèvres attendant patiemment que je lui réponde. Je sens les larmes monter de nouveau... Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que son fiancé à disparu de la surface de la terre depuis un mois.

 _\- John n'est pas ici... Si je suis présente aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il ne s'est jamais montré à notre rendez-vous et que j'ai eu un appel inquiétant._

Le sourire de Lyla s'efface, elle pose une main sur sa bouche étouffant ainsi le bruit des sanglots qui montent dans sa gorge. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, passe une main rassurante autour de sa taille et l'emmène jusqu'au salon où elle s'assoit tout en me questionnant du regard. Je lui relate alors le peu que je sais et les recherches vaines que j'ai fait durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler.

 _\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?_

 _\- Non absolument rien... Je suis désolée. Demain je vais tenter de localiser son téléphone avec le nouveau logiciel de Queen Industrie et j'espère de tout cœur avoir des réponses..._

Elle se redresse d'un bond et me pointe du doigt d'un air accusateur. 

_\- Tout ça est de votre faute !_

Comment ça ma faute ? Non mais de quel droit se permet elle de m'accuser de ce qui arrive ? Pour qui elle se prend ? Je me lève du sofa avec précipitation, je sens la colère gagner de nouveau tout mon corps mais je ne dois pas m'énerver, je risque de réveiller Jamie qui dort encore profondément par je ne sais quel miracle. J'inspire un grand coup et expire, décidément ces séances de yoga m'auront vraiment fait le plus grand bien.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez de me dire ce genre de choses ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !_

Elle retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé en soupirant avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

 _\- Je sais, je suis désolée... Mais John voulait tellement vous revoir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous. Même me quitter à minuit un vendredi soir, tout ça parce que vous n'alliez pas bien..._

Un vendredi soir à minuit ? Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Mon rendez-vous avec John était prévu le lundi dans la journée, il n'a jamais été question qu'il vienne me rejoindre un vendredi en pleine nuit !

 _\- Lyla, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté mon frère mais il est clair que ce rendez-vous en pleine nuit n'était pas avec moi... J'attendais John le Lundi..._

 _\- Vous en êtes sure ?_

Je vois qu'elle est à la fois surprise et inquiète, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

 _\- Oui plus que certaine... Le week-end est réservé à Jamie, je le vois très peu la semaine alors nous essayons de passer le maximum de notre temps libre tout les deux... Je n'aurai jamais demandé à John de me rejoindre pour le week-end, jamais._

Elle ne me connaît pas, alors lui parler de Jamie n'est pas un soucis, elle ne cherchera pas à en savoir plus.

 _\- Mais alors si ce n'est pas vous qu'il est venu voir ! Qui ?_

 _\- Ça je ne le sais pas, mais je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour le découvrir..._

J'émets un bâillement, la journée a été plus que longue, entre les trois heures de trajet pour venir ici, les recherches que j'ai fait durant la journée et ma rencontre avec Oliver je pensais avoir eu mon compte... Mais non, il a fallut que Lyla vienne également et que je la rencontre dans cette situation.

Me voyant bailler, elle se lève après avoir griffonné son numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de ticket de course.

 _\- Je ne suis là que pour trois jours mais s'il vous plaît, si vous le retrouvez appelez-moi et surtout dites-lui que je l'aime... Je dois reprendre un vol dans deux jours._

Je prends le ticket qu'elle me tend et la raccompagne à la porte mais avant qu'elle ne parte j'ose tout de même lui demander ce qu'elle fait comme métier pour partir aussi souvent et surtout aussi longtemps.

 _\- Je travaille dans l'armée... Je suis actuellement dans un pays en guerre... Bonne nuit Felicity..._

Je referme la porte pour la seconde fois de la soirée, mais cette fois au lieu de me laisser tomber sur le sol, j'attrape mon téléphone, entre le numéro de Lyla dans mon répertoire, active mon réveil pour le lendemain et file sous la douche avant de me coucher aux côtés de Jamie qui est profondément endormi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir, merci à tous et toutes pour l'intention que vous portez à ma fiction. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous lorsque je publie et vos petits messages d'encouragements me font le plus grand bien._

 _Lulzi, Fernande, Olicity love,Catminie, Aud merci pour vos messages._

 _Lavigne 126, je posterai deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi._

 _Bonne lecture à tous, toutes._

 **Oliver**

Je rejoins ma moto des questions plein la tête mais une me trotte tout particulièrement et j'avoue avoir honte de ne penser qu'à ça alors que mon meilleur ami à disparu. Qui est ce Jamie ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Felicity ait réussi à avancer dans sa vie alors que de mon côté j'ai stagné. Oh j'ai eu quelques conquêtes mais rien de sérieux, d'ailleurs chaque fois que j'étais dans les bras de chacune, je ne pensais qu'à une chose « Felicity ». Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, je ne pourrais jamais et en la voyant ce soir mon corps a réagi immédiatement.

Après cinq ans d'absence elle me fait toujours le même effet. Je donne un coup de poing rageur contre le pilier avant d'enjamber mon bolide et d'accélérer comme un dingue pour quitter le parking souterrain. Tout comme à l'allée, je roule comme un fou pour rejoindre la discothèque de Thea. Je suis furieux, pas seulement contre moi, non, contre les personnes qui me sont les plus chères et surtout une personne, celle qui a disparu depuis un mois. Si ma vie est aussi misérable à l'heure actuelle c'est de sa faute ! Si j'ai perdu la seule femme qui n'a jamais compté autant dans ma vie, c'est sa faute ! Bordel j'en viens à détester mon meilleur ami pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis. Mais comment pourrait il en être autrement ? J'aime sa sœur plus que tout et a cause de ce qui nous lie, non seulement je l'ai blessé de la pire des façon qui soit mais en plus maintenant je suis contraint de la voir s'épanouir avec un autre homme !

Tout ça parce que j'ai était assez stupide lorsque nous avons scellé notre pacte de l'amitié.

J'entre dans la discothèque et comme d'habitude toutes les filles tentent une approche mais, ce soir je ne suis pas intéressé. Non. Loin de la, tout ce que je veux c'est noyer mon chagrin et ma colère dans un verre.

Je m'installe au bar et commande une vodka orange à Curtis. Il ne me pose aucune question mais je vois bien que ça le démange parce qu'il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne bois que très rarement de l'alcool. Ma sœur arrive derrière moi et sans que je m'en aperçoive retire le verre de vodka qui était posé face à moi.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ?_

Je pousse un soupir, bon sang elle peut pas se mêler de sa vie ? Il faut toujours qu'elle s'occupe de moi alors que c'est moi l'aîné, ça devrait être l'inverse !

 _\- Pas ce soir Thea..._

 _\- Très bien mais dans ce cas rentre chez toi. Je ne te servirai pas d'alcool._

Je la regarde sans comprendre, de quel droit elle me refuse de boire ?

 _\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu le sais... La dernière fois que tu t'es saoulé tu as fini au poste... Et ce jour là c'était... Oh mon dieu !_

Et voilà, merde ! C'est dingue comment fait elle pour ne rien oublier de mes problèmes alors qu'elle oublie de commander ses bouteilles d'alcool pour sa boite une fois sur deux ? Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

 _\- Elle est revenue c'est ça ? Et ce que tu as vu ne t'a pas plu._

 _\- S'il te plaît Thea ! Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

Elle me sourit, pose une main sur mon épaule et me conseille de rentrer chez moi avant de se retourner vers Curtis et de lui ordonner de ne pas me servir. Décidément quelle soirée !

Avant de rentrer je fais un détour par l'entreprise, à cette heure avancée de la nuit je sais qu'il n'y aura personne, mes parents sont probablement déjà couchés et le personnel est partit depuis un moment. Après avoir désactivé toutes les alarmes, je me rends au département innovation, je lance l'ordinateur et j'attends quelque secondes avant de lancer le fameux logiciel qu'est venue chercher Felicity. Une fois dessus j'essaie de le faire fonctionner mais bien sur je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire fonctionner un seul logiciel.

Décidément je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien. A part me battre et briser le cœur de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi je ne sais rien faire. Je quitte l'entreprise avec un échec de plus sur le

dos.

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je la voyais et je n'avais qu'une envie aller la rejoindre mais c'est impossible parce qu'elle n'est plus seule. Je prends le temps de me préparer avant d'aller la rejoindre, j'enfile un jeans brut qui me colle légèrement à la peau, un tee shirt blanc sous un pull gris foncé tous deux à col V. J'enfile mes bottines, mets une touche de parfum, enfile mon blouson de motard. Je prends soin d'en placer un dans mon sac à dos de même qu'un second casque par précaution.

Il est un peu moins de huit heure lorsque je me retrouve face à la porte de chez John, je suis en plein dilemme... Est-ce que je sonne ? Est-ce que je frappe ? Sachant que si son mec dort, je risque de le réveiller. Oh puis zut je m'en fiche, au moins si je le réveille il aura l'occasion de me rencontrer et de voir avec quel type d'homme sa copine passera la matinée. J'appuie longuement sur la sonnette... Quelques secondes à peine après avoir relâché le bouton, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme brun dépourvu de barbe, il a l'air d'un gamin... Enfin un gamin, disons plutôt qu'il a l'air d'avoir le même âge que Felicity. Je fais un petit pas vers l'individu et lui tend une main amicale bien que dans ma tête je l'ai déjà frappé mille fois.

 _\- Bonjour je suis Oliver, vous devez être Jamie ?_

Il me serre la main avec une bonne poigne, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Felicity apparaît derrière lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Bon dieu ce qu'elle est belle ! Elle porte un jean et un petit pull rouge qui va parfaitement bien avec son teint et ses cheveux blonds. Elle m'adresse un petit bonjour avant de se tourner vers Jamie. Elle le serre contre elle, je détourne le regard ne pouvant supporter de la voir si proche de cet homme. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'arrive pas à distinguer puis j'entends un bisou claquer mais étant de dos il m'est impossible de savoir si elle l'a embrassé. Elle passe devant moi et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Le trajet jusqu'au parking se fait dans le silence, j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi lui dire et j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour elle.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je pense qu'Oliver est en colère, non j'en suis sure. Ça ne lui a pas plu de voir qu'il y avait un homme dans l'appartement et secrètement j'en éprouve de la satisfaction de voir qu'il souffre autant que moi. Nous entrons dans le parking souterrain où très peu de voiture sont encore stationnées, tout les résidents de l'immeuble sont partis très tôt ce matin. Je parcours le parking des yeux, il n'y a que quatre voitures, j'avise Oliver qui se dirige vers la petite voiture bleue qui se trouve à l'autre bout du parking. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est garé si loin mais j'évite de lui poser la question. Je continue de le suivre mais il s'arrête, se retourne et me fixe.

 _\- Tu as une voiture ?_

Je lui fais signe que non. J'en ai loué une mais je l'ai remise à l'agence de location parce que la garder m'aurait coûté bien trop cher.

 _\- Ok donc il faudra te contenter de ma moto._

Quoi sa moto ? Non mais il est pas sérieux ? Il est hors de question que je monte sur ce truc et encore moins avec lui ! Non je vais devoir me caler contre lui respirer son odeur qui va affoler mon cœur et mon corps. Non !

 _\- Une moto ? Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Jamais je ne monterai là dessus et encore moins avec toi !_

 _\- Je suis un bon pilote._

Il semble vexé de ma réaction, tant pis.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Oliver mais non sans façon._

 _\- Tu as une meilleur idée ? C'est l'heure de pointe et tu sais très bien, pour avoir vécu ici, que trouver un taxi à cette heure avec la circulation c'est mission impossible. Je suis désolé de te décevoir Felicity mais la moto est le moyen de locomotion le plus rapide._

Je me tape la main sur le front... Fais chier j'avais complètement oublié toute cette histoire d'embouteillage ! C'est vrai que là où je vis il y a le métro, ce qui résout bien des problèmes. Oliver me tend un blouson ainsi qu'un casque. Je les prends à contre cœur et surtout avec rage pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas du tout contente. Je passe le blouson qui étrangement me va comme un gant, j'interroge Oliver du regard.

 _\- Il est à ma sœur._

Thea, c'est vrai qu'avec la disparition de John j'ai oublié Thea avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien à l'époque. Elle était un peu comme ma petite sœur avec nos trois ans d'écart. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir gardé de contact avec elle, mais comment aurai-je pu ? A la minute où elle aurait découvert mon secret, elle aurait averti toute la population... Adieu la tranquillité et tout ce qui va avec. Je m'approche de l'engin en m'accrochant au blouson d'Oliver parvenant à m'installer à l'arrière.

J'essaie de maintenir une certaine distance entre nous mais j'avoue que lorsque nous arrivons sur la route et qu'il pousse une petite accélération je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de passer mes bras autour de sa taille et me cramponner à lui. Et comme je l'avais prévu tous mes sens sont éveillés et mon corps réagi instantanément, malgré la couche de vêtements, je suis parcourue de milliers de frissons.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Vous m'avez sourire plus d'une fois et je vous en remercie. C'est sympas de voir vos théories, chacun(e) à ses idées et forcément y'a quelques personnes dans le vrai.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés, des que Oliver arrête la moto je mets le maximum de distance entre son corps et le mien.. Enfin j' essaie parce que pour descendre j'ai bien besoin de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

Je le fais le plus rapidement possible et m'éloigne de lui également. Je retire le casque ainsi que le blouson que je lui tends tout en le remerciant.

 _Tu devrais les garder ! Nous avons le chemin du retour à faire !_

Je le fusille du regard, si il pense vraiment que je vais monter de nouveau sur sa moto il se trompe lourdement. Il m'a convaincu une fois pas deux. Pas que ce soit un piètre motard non loin de là mais me trouver de nouveau près de lui, non collé à lui et ressentir ce que j'ai toujours ressentit non merci je passe mon tour.

 _C'est sympas mais pour le retour je prendrai un taxi. La circulation ne sera plus un soucis._

Il finit par prendre le blouson que je lui tends ainsi que le casque et fourre le tout dans son sac à dos qu'il avait positionné du côté de sa poitrine.

Ensemble nous avançons vers l'entreprise silencieusement. Décidément nous avons vraiment du mal à communiquer tout les deux. Moi parce que je suis toujours aussi en colère contre lui et lui bah je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a strictement rien à me dire. Nous franchissons les portes et l'hôtesse d'accueil nous salut et offre un sourire plus qu'aguicheur à Oliver qui je dois l'avouer semble s'en foutre royalement.

Nous nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur et nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus tout les deux dans un espace confiné. Je pousse un petit soupir, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je l'ai revu depuis moins de vingt quatre heure et nous sommes incapable de discuter. Je pense que je devrai lui dire que je le pardonne que tout ça n'était pas que sa faute mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je ressens. J'éprouve beaucoup de colère contre lui, même si je l'aime parce que oui se serai faux de le nier...

 _A quel étage allons nous ?_

 _Le dernier, il faut que je vois mon père avant de passer au département innovation. J'ai besoin de son consentement pour que tu puisses utiliser le logiciel._

 _Tu exagères, tu n'aurais pas pu lui demander hier ?_

 _Il dormait probablement lorsque je suis rentré chez moi... Il était tard..._

 _Et ce matin ?_

 _Impossible, je dormais... Puis de toute façon je dois le voir pour autre chose..._

Son père mon dieu... Je me sens nerveuse, je ne suis pas prête à revoir sa famille... Pourquoi ne m'en a t'il pas parlé ? Je déteste être mise sur le fait accompli. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que l'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent sur une femme blonde qui est de dos mais avant qu'elle ne se retourne je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Elle nous fait face, mon regard est figé sur le sol, mes cheveux le cachant à moitié, elle entre dans l'ascenseur et embrasse chaleureusement son fils.

 _Maman, bonjour._

 _Oliver ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici... Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?_

Oliver me jette un œil ce qui alerte de suite sa mère qui se tourne vers moi. Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

 _Felicity ? Oh bon sang c'est bien toi._

Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte.

 _Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Ca fait combien de temps que nous ne t'avons pas vue, trois quatre ans ?_

 _Cinq ans Moira. Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais donné de nouvelles..._

 _Oh ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi.. Tu ne me dois rien... Thea va être tellement heureuse de te revoir. Je m'arrête ici... Oliver, il faudra qui nous ayons une conversation. Felicity, je serai ravi que tu dînes avec nous avant que tu ne repartes._

Les porte se referment, il ne nous reste plus que quatre étages avant d'arriver dans le bureau du pdg.

 _Ma mère t'apprécie toujours autant... Tu sais que durant ces cinq dernières années elle n'a cessé de me demander de tes nouvelles... Je lui disais ce que John voulait bien partager avec moi..._

 _Ah parce que vous partagiez des choses à mon sujet... Est ce que tu lui as dis que tu m'avais brisé le cœur par sa faute ?_

 _Felicity... Je suis désolé..._

 _Être désolé ne suffira pas... Il me semble que nous sommes arrivés... Je te conseille d'aller voir ton père rapidement, je t'attends dans la salle de repos..._

 _Tu ne viens pas ?_

 _Non... Je ne serai pas quoi lui dire..._

 **Oliver**

Mon père m'a donné l'autorisation après lui avoir expliqué que John avait disparu. Je lui ai résumé toute la situation et si je ne l'avais pas retenu il se serai jeté sur Felicity. Lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle était ici, il s'est levé d'un bond, à contourné son bureau mais je l'ai retenu par le bras. Il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mais je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas... Bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir, elle et mon père avaient de grande discussion très passionné lorsqu'elle venait dîner à la maison... Peut être qu'elle s'en veut d'être partit et de n'être jamais revenu alors que mon père lui avait toujours dit qu'il souhaiterait qu'elle travaille pour lui. Peut être à t'elle honte d'être partie travailler chez un concurrent direct de chez QC.

Je quitte son bureau après avoir réglé ce problème mais aussi un autre concernant la discothèque de Thea.

Je retrouve Felicity dans le coin repos, elle est au téléphone, j'essaie de ne pas écouter mais j'entends tout de même le prénom que je commence vraiment à détester franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. _« Je t'embrasse fort Jamie »_ et elle fait claquer un bisous sur son téléphone. Punaise je le hais ce type, il la touche quand il veut, dort avec elle, l'embrasse, la fait rire, la rend heureuse bref il fait tout ce que moi j'aurai du faire... C'est moi qui devrait être à la place de se type.

 _Tu as eu l'autorisation ? Nous pouvons descendre au département innovation ?_

 _Oui j'ai l'autorisation, mais nous irons dans mon bureau pour être tranquille..._

 _Ah parce que tu as un bureau ici toi ?_

Je rigole franchement, bien sur que j'ai un bureau à moi... Que j'utilise jamais c'est le cas de le dire. Je passe très peu de temps dans l'entreprise préférant mille fois gérer ma salle de combat mais j'ai tout de même une pièce qui m'est réservé. Après tout je suis l'héritier direct de cette immense entreprise.

Je la regarde s'activer sur le clavier ses doigts pianotant aussi vite que les doigts d'un pianiste. Ce n'est pas la même musique qui sort des touches mais le bruit que font les touches du clavier me rappelle à quel point elle est douée en informatique. Je me positionne derrière elle et scrute l'écran, elle ne met pas longtemps avant de comprendre le fonctionnement du logiciel en mois de cinq minutes elle le maîtrise comme ci c'était elle qui avait conçu le programme. Elle entre les coordonnées téléphonique de John et lance l'application qui ne mets pas très longtemps avant de nous donner la position du téléphone. Il se trouve dans une petite bourgade se situant à une heure trente de route d'ici. Elle se retourne vers moi et me tend l'adresse qu'elle vient de dénicher un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres puis elle fait de nouveau face à l'ordinateur et y entre tout un tas de code.

 _Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te vole pas... J'améliore juste une chose ou deux pour remercier ton père de m'avoir donné accès à cet outils._

Décidément elle n'a pas fini de m'étonner, elle a vraiment bon cœur cette fille... Rien à dire John a vraiment du bon travail avec elle. Elle prend soin de quitter tout les programmes avant de se lever et de me tirer par la main en direction des ascenseurs.

 _Dis moi tu as une voiture ?_

 _Bien sur..._

 _Super, je viens donc avec toi..._

 _Quoi ! Non il n'en est pas question Felicity... Ca pourrait être dangereux... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit..._

 _Je me fiche de ce que tu penses... Je viens... C'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit... Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller seul ?_

 _Eh bien si... Et c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer..._

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Une fois celle ci ouverte je me rue à l'extérieur et cours le plus rapidement possible en direction du parking afin de récupérer ma moto.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour et merci encore à tous et toutes pour votre intérêt._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _ **Felicity**_

Il détale comme un lapin qui est sur le point de se faire tuer. Je le vois grimper sur sa moto et partir sur les chapeaux de roues me laissant seule à l'entrée du parking. Je le maudis de toutes mes forces, il est vraiment bête et encore le mot est faible face à ce que je ressens à cet instant.

Je me presse dans l'entreprise et en ressors par l'accueil, j'ai de la chance juste en face de celle ci se trouve une agence de location de voiture. Si Queen croit qu'il va me semer de cette façon il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir seul pour sauver mon frère !

Une fois les formalités administratives remplies, je récupère la berline que je viens de louer puis je pars en direction de chez Dig pour rassurer Jamie et lui expliquer que je dois partir quelque temps. J'entre chez mon frère et prends de suite Jamie dans mes bras, il m'embrasse puis me serre fort à son tour en me disant qu'il m'aime très fort. Je souris face à ses déclarations, il est vraiment gentil, sans lui, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le coup. Heureusement qu'il est dans ma vie, il me rend plus qu'heureuse.

Je me détache de lui et file dans la chambre préparer un petit sac pour mon périple. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je risque de m'absenter mais j'espère que ce sera très rapide.

Je retourne au salon mon sac à dos à la main, j'embrasse une dernière fois Jamie et quitte l'appartement le cœur lourd de devoir le laisser de côté une fois de plus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne sais pas ce que je risque de trouver de l'autre côté de la ville et qu'importe ce que je trouve cette partie de ma vie ne regarde que moi et je ne veux absolument pas que ma vie d'hier interfère avec celle d'aujourd'hui.

Si je retrouve John aujourd'hui, je discuterais avec lui et ensuite je repartirais avec Jamie sans que personne ne se soit croisé. Jamais.

Déjà quarante minutes de passées depuis que j'ai récupéré la berline, soit sûrement dix de plus depuis qu'Oliver m'a planté dans le garage... Je vais devoir me dépêcher pour ne pas qu'il ait une trop grande longueur d'avance sur moi. Je règle le GPS puis je démarre la voiture, la circulation est fluide à cette heure ci, je ne mets que quinze minutes pour rejoindre la voie express ce qui est vraiment un record...

Après une heure vingt de trajet je me stationne à proximité de l'endroit où se trouve le téléphone de John, j'inspecte la rue avec attention cherchant une voiture qui pourrait correspondre à celle d'Oliver.

Je repère une voiture noire avec les vitres teintées trois cent mètre plus haut, un type la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Vu le style de la voiture il est clair qu'elle n'appartient pas aux résidents de ce quartier, ce qui veut donc dire qu'Oliver est présent et aussi qu'il risque de se retrouver sans voiture très rapidement étant donné l'engouement que semble avoir le jeune à son égard. Il ne cesse de lui tourner autour cherchant probablement un moyen de l'ouvrir...

Peut être que je pourrais l'y aider, ça me démange d'ailleurs mais je reste tranquillement dans la voiture attendant que monsieur je maîtrise la situation se pointe.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je m'en veux de l'avoir quitté de cette façon, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend dans cette ville et il est hors de question que je mette sa vie en danger. John ne me le pardonnerait pas si il lui arrivait malheur. Je me stationne un peu plus haut dans la rue, je donne un billet de deux cent dollars à un jeune qui est assis tranquillement sur l'herbe devant sa maison et qui ne cesse de lorgner ma voiture. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui donne un tel billet.

 _\- Pour que tu la surveilles... Je te préviens que si elle a la moindre rayure, non seulement je te reprends l'argent mais en plus je te ferai regretter le fait que tu n'aies pas fait le travail convenablement. Si je reviens et que tout est en ordre je t'en donne le triple._

Le gamin me sourit, se lève et va se poster près de ma voiture me promettant qu'il fera très attention. J'avance rapidement vers l'adresse que m'a indiqué Felicity, la maison est dans un triste état. Ça doit faire des années que les propriétaires ne l'entretiennent plus, la pelouse n'est pas tondue, le façade de la maison est décrépie, et les fenêtre tombent en lambeaux et que dire de la porte qui semble ne plus se fermer. Je revêts ma capuche avant de frapper doucement à la porte mais celle ci s'ouvre en plus grand.

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Aucune réponse. Je risque un pied dans l'entrée, des photos sont accrochées sur le mur, apparemment une famille vit ici, un couple avec deux enfants. Je recule et tape plus vigoureusement sur la porte. Un homme apparaît enfin me toisant de haut.

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

Il n'a pas l'air méchant mais je préfère me méfier.

 _\- Oui je cherche un homme._

 _\- Et bien ce n'est pas chez moi que vous le trouverez ! Il n'y a que moi ici !_

Il fait mine de refermer la porte mais je la bloque avec mon pied, l'homme prend peur il claque la porte aussi fort qu'il le peut avant de déguerpir dans les escaliers. Il n'a pas le temps d'arriver dans une pièce de l'étage que je lui attrape la cheville et le plaque contre le sol. Je le retourne tout en le maintenant plaqué sur le sol.

 _\- Ne te fou pas de moi... Dis-moi de suite où il se trouve !_

Il semble terrorisé et me répond d'une voix incertaine.

 _\- Je ne sais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais je vous assure que vous ne trouverez rien chez moi !_

 _\- Où se trouve ton portable ?_

 _\- Dans ma poche !_

Je desserre légèrement ma prise et attrape son téléphone... Enfin plutôt le téléphone de Dig... L'écran est fissuré mais il semble fonctionner parfaitement.

 _\- Ce téléphone n'est pas le votre !_

 _\- Bien sur que si..._

 _\- Non vu le prix qu'il vaut et vu l'état de votre maison je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas à vous et vous avez plutôt intérêt à me dire où vous avez trouvé ce téléphone et rapidement..._

Je lui ai montré son entourage afin d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer un tel portable.

 _\- Je l'ai racheté à un type qui voulait s'en débarrasser !_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas !_

Je serre encore plus fort, je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout je le sens.

 _\- J'ai son adresse... C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner mais par pitié ne me faites pas de mal..._

J'enregistre l'adresse qu'il me cite puis je le relève brusquement, je l'empoigne, l'assois sur la chaise qui traîne dans une des chambres puis je le ligote avec les liens que j'avais mis dans ma poche. Je les serre assez fort, je le bâillonne également pour ne pas qu'il ameute tout le quartier puis je quitte la maison.

Je parcours la rue du regard, rien ne semble anormal ouf. Le jeune que j'ai embauché est toujours près de ma voiture seul, il semble avoir fait son job et comme promis je le remercie en lui tendant six cent dollars. Il prend le tout en me serrant la main.

 _\- C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous._

Il se retourne et se dirige vers sa maison tandis que je monte dans ma voiture, j'enclenche le GPS et pars à l'adresse que m'a indiqué le gars... Ce n'est qu'à quinze minute d'ici. Tiens bon mon pote j'arrive... J'espère juste que je n'arriverais pas trop tard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Felicity**_

Je l'aperçois enfin, seul... Merde il est seul mais où est John ! Je pose un main sur la poignée prête à ouvrir la porte pour le rejoindre mais je ne fais rien trop abasourdie de le voir seul. Je sens les larmes qui se pointent. Je le savais j'ai échoué. J'ai mis trop de temps, j'aurai du contacter Oliver bien plus tôt.

Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, dans trois secondes Oliver sera près de ma voiture, il s'approche et je peux voir sur son visage qu'il est nerveux mais pas triste non... Juste inquiet c'est tout. J'essuie mes larmes puis je le suis des yeux, il parle avec le jeune homme et je peux voir de mon poste de surveillance qu'il lui donne de l'argent avant de monter dans son véhicule. Il ne démarre pas de suite, mais dès qu'il le fait, je quitte moi aussi mon stationnement et je le suis à distance en faisant le maximum pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je laisse d'ailleurs deux véhicules se placer entre nous pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je sais que Oliver à reçu une très bonne formation militaire de la part de mon frère et grâce à ça il sait repérer facilement les éléments suspicieux.

Après quinze minutes de trajet il s'engage dans une rue sans issue, je décide de ne pas le suivre je le laisse tourner et continue ma route en priant qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué. Je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin et descends de ma voiture. L'endroit n'est pas rassurant, c'est même pire que le premier quartier où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Si mon frère est vraiment ici ça voudrait dire qu'il a fait des choses pas correct et connaissant mon frère ça me paraît impossible. C'est un homme droit avec énormément de valeurs.

Je sors la paire de jumelles que j'ai pensé à emmener et me poste au coin de la rue sans issue. Je me cache derrière l'abri de bus en béton qui est tagué de partout, des seringues traînes sur le sol de même que des tessons de bouteilles. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule et je n'ai qu'une hâte le quitter. Heureusement qu'il fait encore jour sinon de nuit je ne me serais pas risquée à sortir ni même à m'arrêter.

Oliver arrive vers moi, la capuche toujours sur la tête, sûrement pour passer incognito. Je me demande si il a réussi à trouver une personne pour garder sa voiture, le connaissant ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il s'arrête à la sixième maison, il ne frappe pas de suite à la porte, il escalade le petit muret puis se dirige vers l'arrière.

Merde je n'aime pas le savoir seul comme ça même si c'est un très bon combattant, c'est dangereux et si des types lui tombait dessus. Je range la paire de jumelles dans mon sac et m'avance un peu la peur au ventre. J'ai peur de rencontrer des types louches qui pourraient me faire n'importe quoi mais je dois être forte, pour John.

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis cinq minutes il me semble qu'une voiture me suis. Je ne cesse de regarder dans mon rétroviseur, je suis sur de moi. Merde j'espère que ce n'est pas Felicity je sais qu'elle en serait capable. Non ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas possible, elle est restée à Starling avec Jamie son mec ! Rah son mec ! Comment ce type peut-il être avec elle ?

Je me concentre sur ma mission, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Je tourne sur la droite, puis sur la gauche suivant parfaitement les indication du GPS, décidément ce coin est encore pire que celui que je viens de quitter. La berline noire me suis encore, allez c'est maintenant que nous allons savoir si oui où non je suis vraiment suivi je tourne à gauche de nouveau dans une rue sans issue. Ouf la voiture continue sa route sans même ralentir, ce qui veut dire que ce n'était pas Felicity. J'avance jusqu'en haut de la rue tout en inspectant les alentours. Je me gare sur le côté, coupe le moteur et sors. Je jette un œil aux alentours, ma voiture va forcement attirer les regards mais je n'ai pas le choix, si John est vraiment dans cette maison je ne peux pas me permettre de me stationner trop loin surtout si il est mal en point. Je prends soin de la fermer et d'activer l'alarme priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'en ai besoin pour repartir.

J'enfile ma capuche et descends la rue qui est pourvue d'une dizaine de maison de chaque côté. J'arrive devant l'adresse indiquée par l'homme que j'ai sagement attaché sur une chaise, j'escalade le petit muret puis me dirige vers l'arrière pensant pouvoir regarder à travers les fenêtres mais ce n'est pas possible, les volets sont fermés. J'avise une petite fenêtre en contre bas, je m'y rends rapidement, celle-ci n'est pas obstruée. Je regarde et je vois John, bon sang il est là, je l'ai trouvé ! Il est allongé sur un matelas à même le sol, probablement en train de dormir. Je repars au pas de course sur l'avant de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je remonte la petite allée puis frappe à la porte. Personne ne vient, je réitère mais cette fois je frappe plus fort et surtout j'insiste. Des voix me parviennent, il faut dire que la maison ne semble pas bien isolée.

 _\- Va voir qui c'est et équipe-toi ?_

Équipe-toi ? Le gars sera probablement armé. Je déteste les armes, je saute sur le côté derrière un petit muret et attends patiemment que le type arrive. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, l'homme reste d'abord sur le pas de la porte avant de faire un pas en avant, j'en profite pour saisir son pied et le déséquilibrer, je saute sur le rebord du muret tel un chat et le maîtrise avec une facilité déconcertante. Je le relève tout en plaçant une main devant sa bouche avant de l'emmener à l'abri des regards. Je sors une seringue de ma poche et lui plante dans une veine apparente au niveau du coup, l'homme se détend contre moi, je le pose doucement sur la pelouse et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de retourner près de la porte je vois un autre homme sortir de la maison en hurlant après le type qui gît à mes pieds anesthésié pour une bonne heure.

J'analyse la situation, il ne me reste que deux seringues et je ne sais toujours pas combien d'hommes se trouvent dans la maison mais en même temps je ne peux pas me permettre que qui que soit alerte les autres de ma présence ça pourrait compromettre ma mission. L'homme se dirige vers moi, merde. Je m'accroupis derrière un buisson mais celui-ci n'est pas suffisamment grand pour me cacher, le gars passe à côté de moi sans même me voir, c'est qui ces mecs ? Des débutants probablement, je saisi ma chance, je m'avance à pas feutrés derrière lui et lorsque je suis assez près je passe un bras autour de son cou et de l'autre j'enfonce la seringue. Et de deux ! Je le traîne jusqu'à l'endroit où repose son copain, je me saisi d'un des deux flingues et constate rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'est chargé. Génial ce sera sûrement plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

J'approche doucement de la porte et entre dans la maison, il n'y a qu'une entrée qui mène directement sur la pièce principale. Tant mieux au moins je ne serai pas attaqué par derrière. Je jette un œil discret dans la pièce et m'aperçois rapidement qu'elle est vide, ouf... J'avance en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je passe devant l'escalier menant à l'étage, je regarde vers le haut mais tout semble calme, dans le fond sur la gauche se trouve la cuisine qui elle aussi est déserte. De la nourriture jonche le plan de travail, ils viennent probablement de dîner où alors ils allaient passer à table enfin dans tout les cas je ne vais pas traîner ici. Dans le fond de la cuisine se trouve une porte que je m'empresse d'ouvrir pensant être l'accès à la cave mais ce n'est clairement pas ça, ce sont les sanitaires...

Mais où se trouve l'escalier menant à la cave ? Je fais demi tour, il n'y a rien ici, j'avance vers la porte principale et regarde attentivement autour de moi mais aucun signe de l'accès à la cave pourtant elle devrait se trouver ici ! J'entends un bruit provenant de la cuisine et merde je ne suis pas seul ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'un type bien costaud pointe son revolver vers moi. Il m'ordonne de m'asseoir tout en me désignant une chaise qui se trouve à proximité de la salle à manger. J'obéis tel un bon petit soldat, pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autre choix c'est lui qui tient l'arme.

 _\- Comment es-tu entré ?_

 _\- Par la porte..._

Il me frappe au visage en rage. Je ne l'ai pas volé celle-ci mais en même temps que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ?

 _\- Fais pas le malin avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans cette maison ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

Je vois une ombre près de l'entrée, merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas les gars qui se réveillent déjà... Je panique pensant m'être trompé sur les doses. C'est pas vrai dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? J'aurais dû accepter l'aide de Felicity... Je secoue ma tête, non pas elle, mais j'aurais au moins dû prendre un gars du dojo avec moi. Certains sont super doués en art martiaux et ils m'auraient été bien utiles.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis pratiquement face à la maison et j'ai vue sur tout le devant, Oliver vient de faire tomber un gars sans l'avoir frappé, mais il avait une de ses mains à proximité de son cou, bon sang j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas tué. Je le vois avancer vers la maison mais il fait demi tour et s'accroupit, un type vient de sortir arme à la main criant le prénom de son copain. Bah mon pote il est sur le sol ton copain et sûrement pas en très bon état. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage heureuse de voir qu'Oliver a la situation en main. Je me réjouis de lui avoir fait confiance, et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir contacté plus tôt. Il surprend le gars et celui ci s'affaisse à son tour dans les bras d'Oliver qui le place auprès de son copain. Ça semble tellement facile pour lui. Je reste à ma place durant dix bonne minutes attendant avec beaucoup d'espoir de voir apparaître mon frère et Oliver mais cinq minute de plus s'écoulent et toujours aucun signe d'eux. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance vers la maison, je me faufile dans l'entrée et j'entends Oliver répondre à la question qu'on lui pose avant d'apercevoir l'homme que j'aime se prendre un coup de poing.

Merde merde merde... Le type l'a frappé et il ne s'est même pas défendu, j'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait plus de mal, qu'ils ne l'ont pas attaché. Je regarde le plus discrètement possible et je peux voir que Oliver a les mains libres mais il ne fait pas le moindre mouvement étant donné qu'il a un pistolet pointé directement sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, sans faire le moindre bruit je ressors de la maison, pose mon sac sur le sol et en sort un objet qui me sera, je l'espère, bien utile. Sans faire de bruit j'entre à nouveau dans la maison, je m'assure que l'assaillant soit toujours de dos et c'est le cas, il n'arrête pas de hurler sur Oliver qui lui répond et qui se prend encore et toujours des coups. C'est un sacré dur à cuire quand même.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'avance doucement sans faire le moindre bruit, Oliver m'a aperçu et comme je l'espérais il continue de persécuter le gars pour le distraire. Il hurle sur Oliver de plus en plus me permettant de bondir sur lui sans qu'il sans aperçoive et de lui donner un bon coup de taser tandis qu'Oliver roule à même le sol pour ne plus être dans le champ de tir. Le type est pris de spasme avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

 _\- Pauvre naze tu étais tellement focalisé sur le danger face à toi que tu n'as rien vu venir._

Oliver se relève et je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est fier de ce que je viens d'accomplir mais je sais qu'il n'en dira pas un mot. Il sort une seringue de sa poche et la plante dans le cou du type. C'est donc ça qu'il faisait toute à l'heure avec les deux autres.

 _\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment têtue ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Que je pouvais me débrouiller seul !_

Je le fusille du regard, merde ! Je lui sauve les fesses et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'il pouvait se débrouiller.

 _\- Tu es vraiment ingrat Oliver tu le sais ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de te sauver la vie !_

Il part dans un grand fou rire me rendant encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais déjà. Décidément il m'aura tout fait !

 _\- Arrête de rire et mets-toi au travail ! Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé mon frère._

Il me tourne les talons et part dans la cuisine, je le suis, il est hors de question que je reste seule dans cette maison avec les drôles de types qui traînent, j'ai besoin de lui pour me protéger et je sais que malgré nos différents... Quoi qu'il arrive il le fera.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,_

 _Je suis désolée hier j'ai eut une très longue journée, du coup je n'ai pas pu poster._

 _Ally 84, Muriel lavigne, soleil 126, Lulzimevelioska, Aud, merci pour vos reviews._

 _Je remercie les guest également et je vais répondre à une en particulier._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire concernant le fait que tu ne me retrouve pas par rapport aux autres fictions que j'ai pu écrire. C'est vrai que le début de celle ci semble diffèrent mais je t'invite à ne pas lâcher de façon à ce que tu me dises si la suite me ressemble. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta franchise._

 _Bonne lecture et bon dimanche à tous, toutes_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'aurai jamais pensé être un jour redevable envers Felicity, elle vient de me sauver la vie et comme d'habitude lorsque je suis avec elle je perds mes moyens. Au lieu de la remercier et lui témoigner de la gentillesse, je lui crie dessus mécontent qu'elle m'ait suivi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte où plutôt si, je le sais c'est parce qu'en dépit des années qui nous ont séparé et de ce que j'ai fait... Je suis toujours et indéniablement amoureux d'elle. Elle me fait une remarque avec un ton agressif et c'est plus fort que moi je me mets à rire, parce qu'honnêtement elle est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle joue les rebelles. C'est un trait de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas et j'avoue que ça me plaît. Bon d'accord pas lorsque c'est dirigé contre moi mais elle a de la poigne, et je trouve que pour une femme c'est vraiment bien surtout quand je vois le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

Je file dans la cuisine, j'imagine que l'accès pour aller à la cave se trouve au niveau des sanitaires étant donné que je n'ai rien trouvé dans le salon. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et fait un pas en arrière percutant Felicity qui manque de tomber, elle s'accroche à ma veste pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol tout en me maudissant.

 _\- Punaise tu fais chier ! Dis-le que tu ne veux pas de moi ça irait plus vite que de vouloir me blesser !_

Que je ne veuille pas d'elle ? Merde si elle savait ce que je pense ! J'ai envie d'elle et pas de la manière dont elle pourrait penser. Si nous n'étions pas fâchés, enfin si elle, elle ne l'était pas, je crois qu'il y a déjà un moment que j'aurai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, que j'aurai caressé sa langue de la mienne tandis qu'une de mes mains serait derrière sa nuque et l'autre sous son t-shirt caressant sa peau nue. Bordel faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, d'une ce n'est clairement pas le moment et de deux je me sens plus que serré dans mon jean. Je me retourne sans lui accorder de réponse et avance dans les sanitaires. Une douche à l'anglaise se trouve sur la droite à côté trône un petit lavabo et plus loin derrière un muret probablement les toilettes, tout est aligné. Il n'y a pas de meuble, juste une serviette posée sur le lavabo. J'attrape la poignée de la porte qui se trouve face à celui-ci et tire dessus.

 _\- Merde elle est fermée ! Je suis certain que c'est la porte menant au sous sol. Il nous faut trouver la clé._

Felicity fait demi tour, je me presse de la suivre ne voulant pas la laisser seule, elle va droit sur l'homme qui gît sur le sol puis s'accroupit, elle fouille les poches de sa veste mais n'y trouve rien. Elle relève la tête vers moi.

 _\- Regarde dans les poches de son pantalon._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu es juste à côté..._

Je la vois rougir avant de répliquer.

 _\- Parce que c'est trop près de son anatomie ! Merde Oliver pour une fois fais ce que je te demande. Tu me fatigues._

 _J_ e souris content de l'avoir mis une fois de plus dans l'embarras, je m'accroupis à mon tour et fouille les poches de son pantalon. Hormis son téléphone il n'y a aucune clé. Merde où peut elle bien être ? En me relevant je m'aperçois que Felicity a disparu. Putain elle ne sait vraiment pas se tenir. Je sors dans le jardin sur le devant de la maison mais elle ne semble pas y être, je fouille tout de même les deux gars endormis mais ne trouve pas le fameux sésame. Je file dans les sanitaires et m'aperçois que la porte est grande ouverte. Tout comme je le pensais l'escalier menant à la cave est bien là. Je descends les marches rapidement maudissant la demoiselle. Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger où quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons éliminé les trois gars qu'il ne pourrait pas y en avoir avec Dig.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je ne reste pas pour voir Oliver fouiller le type de toute façon je suis persuadée que la clé ne se trouve pas sur les hommes et j'ai bien raison. Lorsque je retourne à la cuisine je m'aperçois qu'elle est accrochée sur un clou pendant sur le mur. Je la saisie et sans réfléchir une seconde m'empresse d'aller déverrouiller la porte. J'ouvre à la volée tellement pressée de rejoindre mon frère. Je descends les quinze marches d'un pas rapide et me précipite à son chevet sans même prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure. John est allongé sur un piteux matelas disposé à même le sol. Dans la cave ça sent la moisissure et le renfermé mais je me fiche de ces détails tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est mon frère étendu sur ce matelas qui à mon grand soulagement respire encore. Son visage est tuméfié, et du sang séché macule celui-ci. Bordel il est dans un sale état. Je m'agenouille près de lui et pose délicatement une main sur son épaule.

 _\- John... Réveille-toi._

Il ouvre doucement les yeux et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit une larme silencieuse s'échappe du coin de ceux-ci pour aller s'écraser sur le matelas. Je pose ma tête sur son torse mais il émet un cri de douleur. Merde mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait et surtout pourquoi ? Tout un tas de question se bousculent dans ma tête et seul John peut me fournir une réponse. Je me redresse.

 _\- Bon dieu John je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois toujours vivant._

Je me mets à sangloter, toute la crainte de ces dernières semaines quitte mon corps à la vue de mon frère qui est vivant. Je serre sa main dans la mienne et j'attends avec impatience qu'il me dise quelque chose sauf qu'il ne parle pas.

 _\- John est ce que tu m'entends ?_

Il hoche doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais n'émet toujours aucun son. Nous entendons tout deux du bruit venant de l'étage, John panique je le vois dans son regard.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça doit être Oliver. Nous avons mis les gardes à terre lui et moi._

Il hausse un sourcil d'étonnement. Les bruits se rapprochent et bientôt j'aperçois Oliver au bas de l'escalier. Il nous rejoins rapidement me toisant d'un regard assassin.

 _\- Espèce d'idiote tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un avec lui ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer où je ne sais quoi !_

Et aller c'est reparti, il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de critiquer chaque chose que je fais ? Il s'abaisse et regarde John avant de me demander de me pousser. Je me relève le laissant avec son pote. Décidément quand ces deux la sont réunis je n'existe plus. C'était ainsi auparavant et je vois bien que les choses n'ont pas changées. J'essuie mes larmes de joie qui viennent de se transformer en haine et en rage. Je suis en colère contre Oliver pour s'être permis de me virer de la sorte alors que je viens juste de le retrouver.

 _\- Bordel, ils t'ont mis dans un sale état mon pote. Tu as au moins quatre côtes de cassées ? Comment fais-tu pour respirer ?_

Je me retourne et je vois Oliver tâter le corps de John. Il l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Qu'elle idiote je fais, encore une fois je fais la petite fille égoïste et pleurnicheuse alors qu'au final Oliver n'a rien fait de mal... Il voulait juste s'assurer de l'état de mon frère. Je m'avance doucement.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui... Mais il faut que nous le conduisions à l'hôpital. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il semble très déshydraté. Sa peau est très sèche, il est fiévreux et semble avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, ses yeux sont inexpressifs. Bref il ne faut pas traîner. Reste avec lui, je vais aller chercher de l'eau._

Je regarde Oliver s'éloigner, je le remercie silencieusement avant de me tourner vers mon frère.

 _\- John, je suis tellement désolée... Je m'en veux tu sais... Si j'avais fait appel à Oliver avant tu ne serais pas dans cet état._

Je sens qu'il me serre doucement la main mais c'est tout ce qu'il fait. Ses yeux se ferment doucement mais je lui parle afin qu'il se tienne éveillé. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Oliver mais j'entends des portes claquer ainsi que celle du réfrigérateur, il est train de retourner la cuisine. Il redescend au bout de quelques minutes avec quelque chose dans la main.

 _\- Tiens._

Il me tend une bouteille d'eau d'un aspect opaque.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?_

 _\- Du sucre et du sel. Felicity écoute-moi bien d'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire.

 _\- Je vais le redresser et tu vas lui donner quelques cuillères d'eau. Pas trop ! Deux pour commencer._

Oliver se positionne près de John.

 _\- Allez mon pote à trois. Je sais que tu vas souffrir le martyr mais je n'ai pas le choix..._

Il compte jusqu'à trois puis redresse doucement mon frère qui émet un son plaintif. Il le maintient contre son torse pendant que je lui donne un peu de cette boisson. Il éprouve beaucoup de difficultés pour ouvrir la bouche, ses lèvres ne s'écartent que de quelques millimètres mais c'est suffisant pour que j'y glisse l'eau. Une fois terminé, Oliver se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Felicity place-toi derrière lui... Je vais m'occuper des gars avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je me dépêche d'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête avant de prendre la place d'Oliver. Bon dieu qu'il est lourd. J'espère qu'Oliver ne mettra pas trop de temps à revenir parce que je ne suis pas certaine de parvenir à tenir John très longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard je vois Oliver revenir, il se place face à John puis lui redonne de l'eau.

 _\- Oliver, pourquoi n'appelle-t-on pas la police ou les secours ?_

 _\- Parce que nous ne savons pas dans quoi s'est fourré John..._

Il se tourne vers mon frère sans attendre.

 _\- Bon mon pote je sais que tu n'as plus de force mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je ne vais pas_ pouvoi _r te lever seul._

Je suis toujours derrière mon frère, Oliver le saisi en dessous d'un bras, puis saisi son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse.

 _\- Felicity, une fois que je l'aurais sur le dos file jusqu'à la voiture et ouvre la portière avant, les clés sont sur le lavabo._

Je pousse doucement John qui n'esquisse pas un geste tant il est faible afin d'aider Oliver. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour souffler mon frère est en transversal sur le dos d'Oliver. Je détale aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettent pour faire ce qu'Oliver m'a demandé, je saisi les clés, passe dans le salon et aperçois vite fait les trois hommes ligotés face au sol. La voiture se trouve juste devant la maison, il a probablement dû l'avancer tout à l'heure, j'ouvre la portière et attends qu'il arrive. Comme je le pensais il ne traîne pas, il installe mon frère à l'avant, le siège passager étant légèrement redressé. Il attache la ceinture de sécurité de John puis referme la porte. Je lui tends les clés.

 _\- Non, c'est toi qui l'emmène. Une fois à l'hôpital raconte une histoire qui tiendra débout d'accord ? Où es tu garée ? J'ai encore une chose à faire. Je vous rejoins dès que possible._

Je lui explique brièvement où la voiture se situe puis je grimpe dans la sienne. Je démarre le moteur et pars sur les chapeaux de roue en priant pour que mon frère tienne le coup jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôpital le plus proche qui est à cinq pâtés de maison de l'endroit où nous sommes.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir, merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait au chaud au cœur de voir que cette fiction vous plaise._

 _Soleil je n'étais pas particulièrement dans un état d'esprit sombre mais en effet accaparé par des petits soucis qui n'était rien de bien grave._

 _Muriel Lavigne tu me fais sourire, Jamie qui je n'aime pas... Il n'est apparu que très peu et on ne sait toujours pas qui il est._

 _Fernande, oui ils sont bornés ces deux la. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger par la suite._

 _Olicity love, oui ils l'ont enfin retrouvé. Maintenant reste plus qu'a voir si il va se rétablir._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 **Felicity**

Je roule bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisé priant pour ne pas me faire arrêter, de temps à autre je jette un œil sur John et mon cœur se serre. C'est horrible de le voir ainsi lui qui a toujours était plein de vie. Bon sang John mais dans quoi t'es tu fourré ! Qu'est ce que ces types te voulaient ?

Il a les yeux fermés, je pense qu'il s'est de nouveau endormi. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, Oliver ne m'a donné aucune instruction la dessus. Il ne m'a pas dit si je devais éviter qu'il s'endorme. Merde où est t-il passé lui aussi ? Pourquoi n'est t'il pas monté en voiture avec nous. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. J'aurai pu être à l'arrière et donné de temps en temps de l'eau à John mais non il a fallu qu'il parte de son côté faire je ne sais quoi.

 _Tu sais John, je me demande quand même si ton pote n'a pas un problème... Il te voit dans cet état et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est partir seul de son côté._

Mon frère n'émet pas le moindre son, je ne sais même pas si il m'écoute.

 _J'ai fait la connaissance d'une charmante jeune femme hier soir... Alors comme ça mon grand frère va se marier ! J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as tant voulu que nous nous voyons. Ah moins que c'était pour m'annoncer que tu allais être papa. C'est ça John tu vas être papa ?_

Toujours aucune réponse. J'essaie par tout les moyens de le faire réagir mais je n'y parviens pas. Il s'est peut être évanoui. J'ai envie d'arrêter la voiture pour vérifier mais je ne le fais pas. Oliver m'a bien dit de me dépêcher . Grhh je serre le volant impuissante. J'aimerai tant qu'il réagisse. Je pense que si je lui disais la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas vu ces cinq dernières années il réagirait où peut être pas. Je suis sur le point de tout lui avouer mais je ravale les premiers qui ont manqué de franchir mes lèvres. Non, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, je n'ai rien fait... Si nous sommes dans cette situation tout les trois c'est de sa faute. Je lui en veux tellement... Si il n'avait pas fait ce foutu serment ma vie aurait été différente.

J'arrive enfin à proximité de l'hôpital, je me stationne juste devant l'entrée, à la place des ambulances, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais je ne me vois pas porter John. Je sors en trombe de la voiture après avoir jeté un dernier regard à mon frère puis entre dans l'hôpital en hurlant.

 _S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin d'un médecin ! Aidez-moi..._

Un homme d'un cinquantaine portant une blouse blanche s'empresse de me rejoindre.

 _Que se passe t'il madame ?_

 _C'est mon frère, il a été sauvagement agressé dans la rue... Il est mal en point..._

L'homme fait un signe à un autre type beaucoup plus jeune que lui qui rapplique avec un brancard. Nous sortons tout les trois à l'extérieur. Le plus âgé des deux ouvre la portière et s'occupe de John, il prend son pouls puis écoute son cœur avant de se reculer.

 _Il semble déshydrater... Vous savez d'où ça vient ?_

Merde la déshydratation j'avais complètement omis cet élément alors que c'est quand même à cause de ça qu'il est dans cet état. Je sors le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit espérant que les médecins ne se rendent pas compte que je mens.

 _Intoxication alimentaire... Nous étions sur le point de venir ici avant qu'il ne se fasse agresser sauvagement._

Le médecin hoche la tête avant de s'adresser à son collègue.

 _Vient m'aider._

John se retrouve rapidement sur le brancard. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, il va enfin pourvoir être soigné convenablement.

 _Madame, pourriez-vous bouger votre voiture. Ensuite passez à l'accueil pour nous renseigner sur le patient. Nous l'emmenons de suite en salle d'examens._

 **Oliver**

Je ne suis pas rassuré de la laisser partir seule avec John mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de quitter cette ville. Je rejoins la petite maison au pas de course, les trois hommes sont toujours allongés sur le sol, pieds et mains liés, un collant sur leur bouche. J'en retourne un, le plus jeune, généralement ce sont eux qui parle parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour subir la pression. Je le relève et l'emmène dans la cuisine où je remplis l'évier d'eau. Il a peur, je le sens tressaillir sous mes doigts et fixer l'eau qui s'écoule avec un regard effrayé.

 _Très bien mec... Si tu coopères, je n'aurai pas besoin d'employer le méthode forte..._

Je lui retire le collant, il hurle comme un fou espérant alerter les voisins mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je lui plonge la tête dans l'eau et, il tente de la relever mais j'appuie assez fort pour qu'il n'y parvient pas. Je le redresse au bout de quinze secondes, il crache de l'eau sur le sol et se met à tousser en hurlant. Je réitère l'opération trois fois avant qu'il ne finisse pas se taire. Avec mon pied je saisie une chaise et l'assois dessus.

 _Alors tu es près à parler ?_

Il ne me répond pas, alors je le relève avec précipitation et replonge sa tête dans l'évier, cette fois je le laisse plus longtemps avant de l'asseoir sur la chaise.

 _Je vais te tuer !_

 _Peut être bien mais pour le moment c'est moi qui suis sur le point de le faire. Dis moi juste pourquoi ça fait un mois que vous retenez mon ami prisonnier ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, je le jure..._

Je l'attrape et m'apprête à lui remettre la tête dans l'évier quand il hurle...

 _On ne sait pas qui il est... Nous l'avons trouvé chez monsieur Diggle..._

Chez son père bon sang qu'est ce qu'il foutait chez lui. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus eut de ses nouvelles..

 _Il faisait quoi chez cet homme ?_

 _Il regardait la télévision... Nous sommes arrivés à plusieurs espérant surprendre le vieux mais à la place c'est lui que nous avons trouvé... Il n'était pas dans son état normal si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.._

 _Drogué ?_

 _Oui... Nous avons fouillé toute la maison à la recherche du vieux mais ne l'avons pas trouvé alors nous avons décidé d'emmener la personne se trouvant dans la maison pensant qu'il était important pour lui... Et nous avions eut raison puisqu'il s'agit de son fils... Nous pensions qu'il nous remettrait rapidement l'argent qu'il nous devait vu que nous détenions son fils mais non... Il n'en a rien fait... il a disparu tout simplement... Alors nous avons tenté d'en savoir plus en tabassant le gars mais il ne savait soi disant rien..._

 _Bien sur qu'il ne savait rien... Vous vous êtes acharnés sur un innocent... Ça faisait au moins quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son père._

Je lui frappe un coup sur la tête et sors de la maison tout en contactant des amis qui seront quoi faire de ces trois la. Il pense sûrement que maintenant que je suis parti ils seront libre mais ils ont tort. J'ai prévu quelque chose et jamais plus ils ne sortiront de prison. Je monte dans la voiture que m'a laissé Felicity et repars vers ma première destination afin de libérer le type que j'ai solidement attaché sur une chaise dans une pièce de l'étage. J'entre dans la maison et monte les marches rapidement, le gars est toujours la, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce en même temps vu comment je l'avais attaché il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. J'ôte le ruban adhésif de sa bouche.

 _Je vais te relâcher... Tu as de la chance, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et mon ami est en vie... Je te préviens que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, si tu dis ne serait ce qu'un mot de ce qui vient de t'arriver tu ne resteras pas vivant longtemps. Écoute les informations ce soir avant de tenter quelque chose..._

Je remonte dans ma voiture tranquillement comme ci rien ne s'était passé puis, je fonce en direction de l'hôpital.

Je remonte le couloir jusqu'à la salle d'attente, Felicity y est assise un café dans la main, son téléphone dans l'autre. D'autre personne se trouve assise dans la pièce, je prends place à ses côtés et enfin elle lève les yeux de son téléphone et me regarde.

 _Tu es enfin la..._

 _J'avais des détails à régler... Comment va t'il ?_

 _Je ne sais pas , je n'ai encore eut aucune nouvelle... Il devait faire des examens._

Nous patientons un sacré moment dans le silence aucun de nous deux n'adressant la parole à l'autre. Je suis comme une boule de nerf, je ne sais pas comment l'aborder sans qu'elle risque de me jeter quelque chose au visage et je sais que tout est de ma faute et pourtant il faudra bien que j'essaie que je lui dise combien je l'aime, qu'elle n'a jamais quitté mon esprit et que de la revoir même si c'est dans les pires conditions à fait rejaillir la flamme qui ne s'est jamais éteinte.

 _Mademoiselle Smoak ?_

Elle se lève rapidement manquant de faire tomber son téléphone, elle sert la main au docteur se tenant devant elle, je me positionne derrière elle et me présente au docteur également.

 _Il est encore faible mais il va s'en tiré. Il a quelque côté de fracturé, une légère commotion cérébrale et nous avons commencé la réhydratation par intraveineuse, il devrait être sur pied rapidement. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais une seule personne à la fois s'il vous plaît. Il a encore besoin de repos._

Felicity me jette un œil et je lui souris de nouveau l'encourageant a y aller la première, je sais qu'elle a hâte de le voir et j'espère que leur retrouvaille seront à la hauteur de ce que John attendait avant qu'il ne se fasse enlevé.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Felicity**_

Je frappe timidement à la porte que m'a indiqué le docteur avant de s'éclipser. Je n'attends pas que mon frère me dise d'entrer, je pousse la porte et je reste un instant dans l'embrasure le regardant étendu sur ce lit blanc le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Une larme s'échappe et je l'essuie discrètement sauf qu'il l'a vu. Il me tend un bras m'invitant à le rejoindre, j'avance vers lui doucement ne sachant pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Avec un petit cri de douleur il se décale vers la gauche afin de me laisser une place, il saisit ma main, je m'installe sur le lit et son bras m'attrape l'épaule m'obligeant presque à me coucher sur son flanc. Je pose doucement ma tête sur sa poitrine et je laisse mes sanglots éclater. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais le retrouver mort. Après tout ce temps passé à le chercher il est bien vivant. Je suis blottit contre lui comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune et qu'il devait me rassurer. Combien de fois m'a-t-il tenu ainsi combien de fois a-t-il pris soin de moi après la mort de mes parents ? Un nombre incalculable, il a joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur mais aussi celui de confident, d'ami, de père et de mère et si je l'avais perdu, j'aurai perdu tout ça et je sais que malgré nos différents je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. Pas sans lui avoir dit la vérité, ce secret que je cache depuis de longues années. Mais voilà je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour.

 _\- Je vais bien Felicity..._

Je renifle une dernière fois avant de me redresser, je m'assois au bord du lit tenant sa main entre les miennes. Je dois savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, j'en ai besoin. Je le regarde et je peux voir beaucoup d'amour dans ses yeux et aussi autre chose, pas de la colère non juste des questions laissées sans réponse ses cinq dernières années. En le voyant ainsi après tout ce temps je me dis que j'ai vraiment était une garce sans cœur avec lui. Il m'a tout donné, tout apprit et moi au premier soucis, je l'ai écarté de ma vie. C'est mal et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

Son regard se durci et sa réponse est sans appel.

 _\- Non... Ça ne te regarde pas... Je suis désolé mais c'est ainsi..._

Je relâche sa main et me lève rapidement, je suis en colère parce qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance, je le vois, je le sens !

 _\- Ne t'en va pas... Reste s'il te plaît... Cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu es devenue une sacré belle femme. Tu ressembles tellement à maman._

Je souris, bien sur que je lui ressemble mais pas totalement, ma mère était une femme avec du caractère qui ne se laissait pas faire et qui se serait battu bec et ongle contre n'importe qui se mettant sur son chemin, chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire, j'ai préféré fuir.

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester John je suis désolée. J'ai des choses à faire... Puis comme tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui t'es arrivé je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je resterai._

Il se redresse fou de rage, je sais que si il le pouvait il arracherait son cathéter, il me prendrait dans ses bras et il m'installerait sur une chaise. Il me tiendrait ensuite avec ses deux bras hyper musclés, il planterait son regard dans le mien et comme une gamine, je baisserai les yeux parce que j'aurai peur. Mon frère n'est pas méchant mais il sait se faire respecter.

 _\- Tu ne vois pas ? Tu te fiches de moi où quoi ? Tu as disparu durant cinq ans sans me laisser une seule explication ! Je n'ai pas pu avoir de contact direct avec toi ! Tout ce qu'on avait c'était des appels, jamais tu n'as voulu que je vienne te rendre visite et j'ai respecté ton choix Felicity mais aujourd'hui tu es là et il est hors de question que tu fuies sans me dire pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais laissé te voir. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour qu'on en arrive là ? Felicity après tout ce que nous avons traversé tu me dois bien ça !_

Je me retourne, je vois bien qu'il est à bout et mon dieu j'aimerai lui dire mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Jamais ! Je ne veux pas être celle qui mettra un terme à des années d'amitié. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne le serai jamais.

 _\- Si tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivée il y a cinq ans adresse-toi à ton meilleur ami._

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Qui d'autre ? Ah et félicitation pour tes fiançailles, Lyla semble être une personne merveilleuse._

Je pars d'un pas précipité vers la porte, je jette un dernier regard à John, je sais qu'il va bien, qu'il est sain et sauf et je suis contente d'avoir était plus où moins celle qui l'ai sorti de ce pétrin mais je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter son regard, ses remarques lorsqu'il saura... Ma décision est prise, je repars sans lui laisser une chance. Je passe devant Oliver sans même lui adresser un regard après tout, tout est de sa faute.

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle passe devant moi, des larmes maculent son visage, merde. J'aimerai la rattraper la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien, que je suis la si elle a besoin de moi mais je ne peux pas, je ne pourrai jamais. Je la regarde s'éloigner le cœur lourd. Je sais que je la reverrai prochainement et c'est cette certitude qui me fait tourner les talons afin d'aller au chevet de mon ami. Je pousse la porte et je vois que John n'est pas en meilleur forme qu'elle. Il a pleuré, lui qui est si fort, qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments, vient de pleurer. Je m'avance vers lui mais il me stoppe.

 _\- Reste où tu es !_

Son ton est froid, jamais il ne m'a parlé de la sorte et je sais à ce moment la que l'heure de la confession est arrivée, que je risque de perdre mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne peux n'en vouloir qu'a moi même puis après tout ce n'est que justice. Il a perdu sa sœur à cause de moi alors c'est à mon tour de souffrir. Je perdrai Dig et Felicity mais si ça lui permet d'avoir de nouveau une relation fraternelle avec elle alors ça en vaudra la peine.

 _\- Dis-moi pourquoi ma sœur n'a jamais voulu me revoir ! Dis-le-moi dans les yeux Oliver et surtout ne me mens pas !_

Je respire un grand coup. C'est dur parce que je sais qu'à la minute où les mots auront franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, plus rien ne sera comme avant, plus jamais.

 _\- Avant tout Dig tu dois savoir que j'aime ta sœur plus que tout... Et que je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé..._

Je le vois se tendre, je sais qu'il a comprit, en même temps il est loin d'être stupide.

 _\- Non ! C'est ce que je crois ? Bordel Oliver elle n'avait que dix huit ans ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ma sœur ! Tu t'es tapé ma sœur !_

Je serre le poings, je ne suis pas en colère mais je ne veux pas que Dig résume notre nuit à ça... Au contraire, c'était tout l'inverse.

 _\- Je ne me la suis pas tapée comme tu dis, je lui ai fait l'amour avec passion. Dig je viens de te dire que je l'aimais et que je l'aime encore._

Il est furieux, ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il se redresse et je vois une grimace de douleur sur son visage mais il s'en fou, la rage l'emporte. Il pivote rapidement, arrache la perfusion et se lève. Je recule d'un pas pensant qu'il va me frapper mais il n'en fait rien. Il va près de la fenêtre et remet ses vêtements souillés de son sang.

 _\- John sois raisonnable s'il te plaît... Tu n'es pas en état..._

 _\- Je suis raisonnable... Je vais te dire un truc... Tu vas me ramener chez moi maintenant !_

 _\- Les docteurs ne te laisseront pas partir..._

 _\- Je me fiche des docteurs Oliver tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma sœur et crois-moi, si nous ne partons pas maintenant, demain elle ne sera plus là. Aide-moi !_

Je le maintiens tandis que nous avançons dans le couloir, une infirmière passe près de nous mais elle est tellement pressée qu'elle ne fait pas attention que Dig est sur le point de quitter l'établissement alors qu'il n'a pas reçu tout les soins nécessaires à sa guérison. Nous continuons notre ascension lorsque nous sommes interpellés par le médecin qui lui a administré les premiers soins.

 _\- Que faites vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous n'êtes pas assez réhydraté !_

 _\- Je me sens bien docteur, vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre mon gré et j'ai décidé de partir... J'ai des choses urgentes à faire._

Le docteur pousse un soupir de lassitude avant de s'écarter de notre chemin. Il voit bien que Dig est déterminé, il ne part pas sans nous donner quelques mesures à suivre. Notamment de bien continuer à boire et surtout si ça ne va pas de revenir immédiatement. Dig hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis se remet en marche.

Nous sommes installés dans la voiture et nous roulons depuis quinze minutes en direction de chez Dig, aucun de nous ne parle mais je peux sentir sa rage, il respire fort et me jette de temps à autre des regards assassins.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te démolir. Si ma sœur n'est plus là, tu iras la chercher. Je te promets Oliver que c'est toi qui me la ramènera..._

Nous voilà devant l'ascenseur menant à son appartement, Dig ne tient pas en place et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me fais tout petit de toute façon quoique je puisse dire, il sera encore plus en colère alors je préfère me taire.

 _\- Tu as toujours la clé de mon appartement ?_

Je lui tends la clé qui est sur mon trousseau. Il déverrouille la porte rapidement et entre... John avait raison, une heure de plus et sa sœur serait partie, des sacs jonchent le sol et des bruits nous parviennent de la cuisine.

 _\- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les docteurs ont dit que tu ne sortirais que demain !_

 _\- Je voulais te voir, Oliver m'a tout raconté Felicity, tout..._

Elle baisse le regard sur le sandwich qu'elle préparait quelques secondes avant que nous ne l'interrompions.

 _\- Maman ? J'ai soif._

Nous tournons tout les trois notre tête dans la direction du salon, un petit garçon âgé de quatre ans tout au plus vient vers nous, nous laissant, John et moi, sans voix.


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolé pour le petit retard, c'est les vacances et j'ai été prise par pas mal de choses._

 _Vous aurez enfin la réponse à votre question dans ce chapitre à savoir qui est ce Jamie ! J'espère que vous l'aimerai autant que moi._

 _Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous pour vos impressions qui me font toujours sourire._

 **Felicity**

Merde, merde, merde mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ici tout les deux. Je suis en panique lorsque je les vois dans la cuisine. Je n'aurai pas dû traîner, mes bagages étaient près bon sang pourquoi je ne suis pas partie de suite. Je pose mes yeux sur le sandwich que j'étais en train de préparer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, l'angoisse monte et lorsque j'entends Jamie m'appeler mes mains se mettent à trembler. Bordel fait chier, mon secret vient d'être découvert et de la pire façon qui soit. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon, non je voulais y aller en douceur, revoir John, lui demandait de passer, tâter le terrain avant de lui présenter mon fils.

Je prends la petite bouteille d'eau qui traîne sur le plan de travaille puis ignorant les deux hommes je rejoins mon fils. Je l'attrape par la main et l'emmène dans la chambre où je lui tends la bouteille.

 _Felicity ça va ?_

 _Pas vraiment non... Ils sont là et... Mon dieu Barry... Est ce que tu peux emmener Jamie au parc s'il te plaît.. Les sandwichs sont sur le plan de travail._

Barry sort de la chambre puis revient rapidement les deux sandwichs emballés dans la main.

 _Comment sont t'ils ?_

 _Calme pour le moment..._

Je souffle un petit coup et me place à la hauteur de mon fils, je le serre dans mes bras avant de l'emmener près de l'entrée, Barry sur nos talons. Durant tout ce temps mon bonhomme ne m'a posé aucune question, et intérieurement je l'en remercie parce que je ne me suis jamais préparé à cette situation.

Je serre Barry dans mes bras pour le remercier et il me souffle un _« bon courage »._ Je lui offre un petit sourire en guise de réconfort puis il franchit le seuil. Je referme la porte et m'adosse à celle ci tout en fermant les yeux. C'est la voix de mon frère qui me parvient en premier.

 _Felicity tu as un fils ! Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas me voir parce que tu avais honte où je ne sais quoi ?_

Je relève les yeux afin d'affronter son regard, pour le moment j'évite celui d'Oliver car je sais qu'il va me poser la question qui doit tant lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'il a vu Jamie dans le salon.

 _Je n'avais pas honte John... C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais..._

 _Felicity, c'est mon fils ?_

Mon sang boue, son fils et puis encore il pense que parce que le petit lui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau, qu'il a le droit de s'attribuer le rôle de père.

 _En quel honneur serait-il ton fils Oliver ?_

 _Il me ressemble... Ne nie pas Felicity..._

 _Je ne nie pas et je nierai jamais mais tu n'as aucun droit sur lui et n'en aura jamais... Tu m'as dit que c'était une erreur... Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'intéresser à cette erreur au jour d'aujourd'hui..._

Je vois Oliver pâlir et baisser les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Ca fait mal hein ! Et oui c'est douloureux mais tout ça, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Je l'aimais tellement ! J'étais même prête à défier mon frère pour notre amour mais lui ne semblait pas prêt.

 _Je veux que tu partes Oliver... Mais avant je veux juste que tu me dises une chose. Est ce que tu m'aimais où est ce que j'étais juste un coup d'un soir, un coup pour passer le temps !_

Oliver regarde mon frère qui à ce moment le foudroie du regard.

 _Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore Felicity._

Je me retourne sur la porte, j'empoigne la poignée et d'un geste rageur l'ouvre. Je fixe Oliver.

 _Sors !_

 _J_ ohn fonce sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, il me serre si fort qu'il m'est difficile de respirer mais je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il ne m'en veut pas. La porte claque et enfin il me relâche doucement. Je m'écarte de lui et d'un geste montre le sofa. Nous nous y asseyons l'un en face de l'autre.

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire Felicity et je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère où pas. Mais je suis sur d'une chose c'est que si tu m'en avais parlé, nous n'aurions pas vécu ces cinq dernières années éloignés. Certes je n'aurai probablement pas accepter la situation facilement mais je m'y serai fait. Je suis désolé que tu aies du endurer tout ça seule à cause d'un foutu serment. Et je m'en veux Felicity de ne pas avoir vu que tu en pinçais pour Ollie et que la réciproque était vraie également. Quel genre de frère je fais bon sang !_

Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux, je m'avance vers lui et les essuies avec mes pouces avant de poser un bisous sur sa joue.

 _Est ce que tu vas partir ? Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter. J'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir si je te laisse partir._

 _Je reste encore cette nuit pour veiller sur toi et aussi pour que tu puisses faire la connaissance de Jamie mais oui John je vais rentrer. Mon patron a besoin de moi et Jamie doit retrouver le chemin de l'école._

Nous discutons une bonne heure lui et moi avant que Jamie et Barry rentre de leur promenade. John pensait que Barry était mon petit ami mais je l'ai rapidement rassuré, je n'ai personne dans ma vie excepté mon fils. Barry est mon meilleur ami celui qui a toujours été la pour moi durant ces cinq années écoulés.

Barry ne reste pas avec nous, il loge dans un hôtel à proximité de la résidence de mon frère. Je le remercie pour tout et emmène Jamie dans le salon où John nous attend.

 _Mon petit coeur je dois te présenter une personne importante pour moi._

Mon fils regarde John avec de grand yeux.

 _C'est ton amoureux maman ?_

 _Quoi ! Non Jamie, bien sur que non John est mon grand frère._

Mon fils part dans un grand fou rire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend mais je vois que Dig est amusé par la situation.

 _Maman ça peut pas être ton frère. Il est noir._

Je lui souris et caresse doucement le visage.

 _Et pourtant Jamie ça l'est. John et moi avons la même maman mais pas le même papa._

 _D'accord. Alors je peux t'appeler oncle John ?_

John acquiesce alors que Jamie est déjà sur le canapé près à lui grimper dessus sauf que je le retiens, mon frère est blessé et je ne voudrais pas que Jamie lui fasse mal. Il a toujours été ainsi, très tactile et avenant envers les personnes que je côtoie.

 **Oliver**

Je n'en reviens pas, elle me fou littéralement à la porte sans même discuter. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis désolé, que j'aurai aimé qu'elle me parle de sa grossesse que bien sur j'aurai tout fait pour changer les choses parce que oui je l'aurai fait. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, celui qui met une fille enceinte et qui n'assume pas, surtout si cette fille est Felicity. Je reste un moment derrière la porte tentant d'entendre quelque chose mais, c'est peine perdue. Je me retrouve dans le sous sol à proximité de ma voiture mais, je ne la prends pas, je suis incapable de conduire dans cet état, trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et, ce ne serai pas prudent de conduire parce que je suis triste et en colère contre moi ,parce que je n'ai pas compris ce jour la lorsque je me suis retrouvé sur le campus à la photographier que ce petit bout qu'elle tenait par la main était en fait notre fils. Je l'ai regardé un moment derrière mes vitres teintés pour ne pas qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle s'occupait si bien de cet enfant qu'à cet instant je me suis dit qu'elle serait un jour une mère parfaite sauf qu'elle l'était déjà. Je suis resté un moment à la contempler, je suis même sortie de ma voiture appareil photo en main et je l'ai mitraillé mais voilà je n'avais que des photos de loin de cette journée la. La dernière que j'ai passé à la surveiller il y a deux ans, lors de sa dernière années de fac avant qu'elle n'entre dans le monde du travail.

Je me frotte les yeux chassant ce souvenir qui m'est très douloureux maintenant que je connais la vérité, que je sais pour Jamie.

Même si elle m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas mon fils, je ne l'aurai pas cru car, à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur ce petit bonhomme j'ai su qu'il était le fruit de notre nuit d'amour parce que Jamie me ressemble, il a les même trait que moi enfant, le même regard, le même sourire, c'est mon jumeau tout simplement. Il n'y a même pas un petit truc qui diffère non rien. Je ne l'ai vu que trente seconde mais ça a suffit pour changer ma vie à jamais. Si Felicity croit que je vais renoncer à mon fils aussi facilement elle rêve. Je remonte la rue et me dirige vers le parc je ne sais pas où ce type a emmené mon enfant mais, si c'était moi c'est la bas que je l'emmènerai, je l'installerai sur une balançoire et je le pousserai jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre, je partagerai ses peurs et ses fous rires.

Je ne suis pas loin de l'air de jeux, je le sais parce que j'entends des rires d'enfants, je presse le pas et je souris, j'avais raison ce mec l'a bien emmené ici et tout comme je l'aurai fait, il pousse mon fils sur la balançoire et Jamie rit comme un fou lui hurlant de le pousser plus fort.

Mon cœur se serre parce que c'est mon fils et c'est moi qui devrait être derrière à partager ses moments avec lui.

Je sors mon téléphone portable et je prends des photos de mon petit bonhomme c'est fou la technologie de nos jours en zoomant au maximum de la où je me situe, la photo est parfaite, comme ci elle avait été prise juste à côté. Je trace le visage de mon fils du pouce et laisse une larme s'écraser sur l'écran.

Je les contemple encore quelque minutes avant de continuer mon chemin, je ne veux en aucun cas que le mec me repère, son mec, celui qui a pris ma place dans la vie de Jamie.

Je suis furieux, je ne sais plus quoi penser mais une chose est certaine je n'abandonnerai pas, maintenant que je sais qu'il existe, qu'il est la et qu'il est de moi, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Felicity m'accorde au moins le droit de visite.

Je me mets à courir, j'ai besoin d'évacuer, je cours à en perdre halène, à en perdre la raison, je cours des kilomètres et le vent de ce début d'hiver me fouette le visage, ça pique mais je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de m'évader, de ne plus penser, de ressentir la brûlure ailleurs que dans mon cœur. Je pense avoir parcouru plus de dix kilomètres, non c'est même certain vu que je me trouve devant le manoir de mes parents. Je me laisse aller contre la porte, je respire fortement après cette course effréné qui m'a fait un bien fou sur le moment mais maintenant la douleur est non seulement dans les jambes mais elle ensevelit mon cœur à nouveau. Je tape ma tête contre la porte, je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal. J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir, ne pas le voir, poursuivre ma vie comme je l'ai fait ces cinq dernière années en passant d'une aventure à une autre sans jamais m'attacher, en ne pensant qu'a Felicity sans jamais allée l'affronter car je me suis sentit minable à l'époque mais que dire de ce que je ressens la maintenant que je sais qu'il existe et que je n'ai pas été la pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Quel genre d'homme je suis, qu'ai-je fait ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Melissa, j'ai bien eut ton message, mais le site met un temps fou à mettre en ligne les review des guests. Je te remercie pour ta lecture et tes encouragements. Non je n'ai pas cessé de l'écrire, elle est bouclée depuis un moment ce qui veut dire que leur sort est scellé.**

 **La fiction comporte 23 chapitres.**

 **J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à une Felicity aussi compliqué mais je voulais qu'elle soit diffèrente de ce qu'on connait d'elle par rapport à la série.**

 **Elle a la rancune tenace et quelque part je l'envie de pouvoir être ainsi, de ne pas pardonner aussi facilement.**

 **Alors oui elle pardonne à John mais, c'est son frère et il a toujours été la pour elle. Elle était prête à lui en parler certes elle voulait amener les choses doucement mais comme les choses ont évolué rapidement, ça a changé la donne.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, ce sera un chapitre consacré à Oliver et j'avoue un peu court.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Oliver**

La porte s'ouvre subitement et je tombe à la renverse, ma tête claque sur le sol marbré. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je rencontre ceux de ma mère qui est en robe de chambre le regard interrogateur.

 _Oliver ? Robert c'est Oliver... Viens il n'a pas l'air en forme._

Je me relève doucement, mes jambes sont douloureuses après les dix kilomètres que je viens de parcourir en chaussure de ville. Mon père descend le grand escalier qui mène à l'étage rapidement puis vient se poser face à moi.

 _Mon grand, tu pleures ?_

Mon grand ! Ca faisait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot affectueux sortir de la bouche de mon père, la dernière fois c'était il y a dix ans, lors de mon dernier combat de boxe, je perdais ma finale et j'avoue que mon adversaire était coriace, je n'en pouvais plus mais mon père est arrivé près de moi et m'a encouragé en me disant si tu gagnes, tu ne seras plus mon grand mais un homme. Et j'ai gagné. Je baisse le regard me demandant si le fait de pleurer devant lui veut dire que j'ai de nouveau perdu mon statue d'homme pour de nouveau devenir celui d'un gamin.

 _Oliver parle nous s'il te plaît tu m'inquiètes... Tu es trempé, larmoyant, est ce que c'est John ?_

John, mon dieu non si il savait, que penserai t'il de moi... Je fais un pas en arrière et avise la porte mais mon père est bien plus vif que je ne le pensais, il me saisit le bras et m'attire vers lui. Je ne résiste pas, je ne peux pas, je suis trop épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Il m'attrape le coude et me mène au salon où je prends place. Il s'assoit face à moi et me regarde avec tendresse sans ouvrir la bouche. Ma mère nous rejoins chargé d'une serviette de toilette qu'elle me donne avant de s'asseoir au côté de mon père et comme je le pensais c'est elle qui entame la conversation. Ca a toujours été ainsi dans notre famille, réunion au salon et maman qui parle la première. Mon père n'est la que pour écouter et sermonner si il le faut mais souvent bien trop souvent, il ne participe pas se contentant juste d'être la afin de donner l'impression de soutenir ma mère sauf que ce soir je sais que la scène ne se déroulera pas comme dans le passé. Lorsqu'il sera quel genre d'homme je suis il sera furieux mais plus encore quand il sera que je suis responsable de la fuite de Felicity.

 _Oliver est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à John ? L'avez vous retrouvé ?_

 _John va bien... En tout cas mieux que ce que je pensais... Non c'est pas John le problème c'est Felicity elle a fait quelque chose..._

 _(Robert) Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a blessé quelqu'un ?_

 _Oui... Moi.._

 _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle est douce cette fille, incapable de blesser qui que ce soit. Tu sais que nous la connaissons autant que toi, si ce n'est plus. Nous l'avons accueilli dans notre maison lorsque John partait en mission et nous savons comment elle fonctionne, elle n'attaque que si elle se sent en danger alors mon garçon je ne te poserai la question qu'une seule fois, qu'as tu fait pour qu'elle te blesse ?_

Et voilà c'est le moment de vérité, le moment que je redoutais, finalement avouer mes fautes à John n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui m'attends avec mes parents. Felicity était adoré à la maison par toute la famille mais c'était d'autant plus vrai pour mon père surtout lorsqu'il a découvert qu'elle était doué en technologie, en informatique dans tout ce qui le passionnée lui. Il lui avait promis qu'elle aurait une place dans son entreprise des qu'elle aurait son diplôme et il n'a cessé de me demander pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenu pour travailler avec lui et chaque fois je lui disais ne pas savoir.

 _Le soir avant son départ pour l'université, il y a cinq ans..._

 _(Robert) Non, tu l'as touché ? J'y crois pas Oliver.. Comment as tu pu ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant..._

 _(Moira) Laisse le parler Robert._

 _Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle car Dig était occupé et ne pouvait pas la ramener. Je m'en suis donc chargé et oui ce soir la a été la plus belle de toute. Je l'ai aimé avec passion..._

Mon père se lève mais ma mère se positionne devant lui, il est fou de rage et je pense que si ma mère n'avait pas été la, il m'en aurait mis une et je me serai laissé faire parce que je me sens honteux et aussi parce que je mérite une bonne correction.

 _Ce soir la, je l'ai mis enceinte. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a mis de la distance entre elle et cette ville._

 _(Robert) Tu l'as mise enceinte... Non mais en plus vous ne vous êtes pas protéger mais bon sang Oliver qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? J'espère que John t'en a collé une bonne parce que tu le mérites et c'est parce que ta mère serai chagriné si je m'en chargé mais je te jure qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me retient._

Mon père quitte le salon d'un pas rageur, j'entends la porte de son bureau claquer. Il est furieux.

 _Est ce que tu l'as vu ? Je veux dire ton enfant !_

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et le tends à ma mère.

 _Mon dieu Oliver, c'est toi lorsque tu étais enfant... Est ce qu'il sait que tu es son père ?_

 _Non... Et il n'est pas prêt de le savoir. Felicity refuse que je le vois. Je n'ai pas été très sympas avec elle. Je l'ai aimé maman et je l'aime encore. Pas parce que nous avons un fils non. Ca a toujours était elle, depuis qu'elle est devenue une femme c'est elle. Mais j'ai tout gâché entre nous pour John. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois avec elle. Alors pour ne pas perdre mon amitié avec lui j'ai fait une chose horrible, je suis parti ce soir la, j'ai saisi mon téléphone une fois au chaud dans ma voiture et je lui ai envoyé un message disant que « je n'aurai pas dû que c'était une erreur. ». Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté, je lui ai envoyé plein de message d'excuse, j'ai tout essayé maman mais elle m'a totalement ignoré et lorsque John m'a dit qui lui non plus ne pouvait plus la voir je me suis dit qu'elle avait complètement tiré un trait sur son passé et parce que je l'aimais je l'ai laissé partir. C'est ça aussi l'amour maman savoir laisser partir les personnes qu'on aime. Sauf que je n'aurai pas dû, j'aurai du me battre._

Ma mère se lève et me prend dans ses bras, elle semble comprendre ce que je ressens.

 _-Laisse lui du temps Oliver. Maintenant que tu es au courant pour le petit._

 _Jamie !_

 _C'est jolie !_

 _Oui j'adore. Et ce prénom lui va à merveille. Je ferai tout maman pour le connaître, je suis prêt à me battre pour ne serai ce qu'avoir le droit de passer une heure de temps en temps avec lui._

 _Elle finira par changer d'avis Oliver. Et John dans tout ça ! Comment prend il la nouvelle ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, il était furieux mais pas autant que papa... Et lui aura la chance de connaître Jamie. Je suis heureux pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça, surtout après tou ce qu'il a fait pour Felicity. Mais j'aimerai être à sa place... Et j'espère qu'un jour je le serai, j'espère que tout s'arrangera._

Je suis dans ma chambre celle qui m'appartenait lorsque je vivais encore sous le toit de mes parents, étendue dans mon lit, le téléphone dans les mains prêt à appuyer sur la touche envoyé. Je frôle la touche, mon cœur palpite, je suis angoissé et des « si » commence à affluer dans mon cerveau mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps d'envahir celui ci que je presse la touche envoyer. Je pose mon téléphone sur le chevet et je prie pour qu'elle me réponde.

Celui ci sonne presque immédiatement, je le prends les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle m'a répondu ce qui veut dire qu'elle veut bien me parler.

 _« Il va bien. Il se repose... Merci de prendre de ses nouvelles »._

Je souris pour la première fois de la soirée, voyant qu'elle m'a répondue je tente un message beaucoup plus audacieux que _« Comment va John. »_

 _« Est ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain pour discuter de tout ça ? Sil te plaît ? »_

Je garde le téléphone en main, la peur au ventre. Bordel, je n'ai jamais eut autant la trouille de ma vie et pourtant il y a bien eu des occasions pour que cela se produise.

Le message vient d'arriver, je l'ouvre aussitôt.

 _« Je n'ai rien à te dire... Bonne nuit »._

Je balance mon téléphone à travers la pièce fou de rage. Jamais elle ne me laissera une chance de m'excuser. Il y a cinq ans, je lui ai présenté bon nombre d'excuse et elle n'a jamais dénié me répondre me balayant de sa vie d'un coup de baguette magique et aujourd'hui malgré l'aventure que nous venons de vivre tout les deux pour sauver son frère, elle me repousse encore. Je sors du lit et vais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je contemple le ciel parsemé d'étoile priant pour qu'un jour elle accepte mes excuses, qu'elle fasse la paix avec notre passé.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Felicity**_

Déjà un mois que j'ai renoué avec mon frère et tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous. Dans les premiers temps, il y a eu beaucoup de remise en question de sa part et la mienne. La mienne parce que oui j'avais peur de lui dire pour Jamie, je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais absolument pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Oliver parce que son ami était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa famille après la perte de nos parents et que je ne voulais absolument pas le priver de son frère de cœur mais il m'a blâmé parce que d'un autre côté je l'ai privé de ma présence, de notre présence durant ces cinq dernières années.

Mais au vu de sa réaction je me dis que c'était un sacrifice à faire et je lui ai expliqué que je referai probablement les mêmes choix qu'à l'époque parce que John n'a pas parlé à Oliver depuis nos retrouvailles, pas un seul message, ni e-mail, c'est comme je l'avais craint à l'époque il a rayé son meilleur ami, son frère de sa vie... Pour moi.

Je tourne en rond dans ma maison attendant qu'il arrive, Jamie est avec moi et il ne cesse de me demander quand son oncle arrivera. Je ne peux pas le nier, ils s'adorent ces deux là. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à se connaître, il faut dire que mon fils est très sociable et qu'il a l'habitude des grandes personnes.

 _\- Maman tu penses qu'il va encore mettre longtemps ?_

Je souris, je n'en sais absolument rien, John vient chez nous pour la toute première fois . Après nos retrouvailles, je suis restée dix jours auprès de lui, je sais que je lui avais dit que je partirais le lendemain mais je n'ai pas pu, nous avions trop de choses à nous dire, à nous faire pardonner. Il m'a enfin avoué ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son enlèvement, tout ça, c'était à cause de son père biologique. Apparemment celui-ci la recontacté après de nombreuses années sans donner de nouvelle il voulait revoir son fils et comme John n'avait plus de famille à part Oliver il y est allé mais jamais il n'aurait penser se faire enlever, ni que son père était en fait un dealer.

Bref, je voulais tout faire pour qu'on entende plus jamais parler de lui sauf que je n'ai retrouvé sa trace nulle part. John m'a dit d'arrêter de chercher que de toute façon maintenant qu'il m'avait de nouveau dans sa vie il se fichait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé surtout que c'était grâce à ça que nous avions pu renouer et qu'il puisse connaître son neveu.

 _\- Il est là maman, il est venu._

 _\- Jamie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur le sofa._

 _\- Oui pardon maman mais je suis trop content._

Il est le premier à ouvrir la porte, il s'élance dans l'allée et court vers John qui lui ouvre les bras, il l'attrape le soulève et le serre fort contre lui, un sourire illumine son visage.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué « buddy »._

 _\- Toi aussi oncle John._

Je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras heureuse de le retrouver, de voir qu'il a repris du poids et que ses hématomes ont disparu.

 _\- Ça va ? La route n'a pas été trop longue ?_

 _-Non, ce n'est que trois heures._

John regarde autour de lui avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Dis donc elle est super jolie cette maison._

 _\- Oui, j'ai eu un coup de cœur. Viens, je vais te faire visiter._

Je le conduis au salon.

 _\- Alors voici la pièce principale._

 _\- Waouh, c'est très lumineux._

 _\- Oui, d'où mon coup de cœur, les fenêtres de toits, la hauteur des murs juste sur cette partie de la maison. Viens !_

J'attrape la main de mon frère et l'emmène dans l'autre partie de la maison, j'ouvre une première porte pour lui indiquer la salle de bain qui est dotée d'une grande douche avec des jets massant et relaxant, puis d'une grande baignoire d'angle ainsi que deux vasques posés sur un meuble en teck prenant toute une longueur de mur. Elle est spacieuse et très claire, peinte en blanc avec un parquet très moderne sur le sol dans les tons foncés. Je le conduis ensuite à la chambre de son neveu.

 _\- Ici tu as la chambre de Jamie._

 _\- Regarde oncle John, j'ai plein de jouets dans mes caisses._

John rigole, avant de prendre Jamie dans ses bras et de lui poser un bisou sur la joue.

 _\- Jamie, ta chambre est super jolie, c'est toi qui à choisie les couleurs ?_

 _\- Oui, je voulais un arc en ciel sur le mur alors maman a demandé à sa copine de le peindre. C'est joli hein ? Et regarde quand on est dans le noir il y a plein d'étoiles qui brillent._

 _\- Je verrai ça se soir alors._

Je continue la visite, en lui montrant ma chambre qui est décorée sobrement, je ne me suis pas attardée sur celle ci, elle est simple mais c'est tout ce que j'aime il y a une porte qui mène directement au bureau. Jamie, tire John par la main pour l'emmener à l'étage.

 _\- Regarde oncle John, c'est l'endroit préféré de maman, le soir elle aime venir ici pour lire._

Je souris, le balcon est mon endroit favoris, il donne sur le jardin mais aussi sur le lac et les montagnes. Je ne cesse de regarder le soleil se coucher, c'est un spectacle magnifique surtout en hiver lorsque le sommet des montagnes est recouvert de neige. C'est vraiment unique.

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi maman aime cet endroit c'est magnifique._

 _\- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre oncle John._

Jamie tire une fois de plus sur le bras de mon frère et ouvre la seule porte de l'étage où se trouve la chambre d'ami elle est très spacieuse bien plus que la mienne, elle est peinte de couleur très clair, gris et blanc sur un plancher bois de couleur blanc, des poutres traversent la pièce ici et là. Dans le fond se trouve la salle de bain qui est juste séparée de la chambre par un petit pan de mur.

 _\- Ta maison est vraiment somptueuse._

 _\- Merci John mais à mon grand regret elle n'est pas à moi. Je suis en location. Mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'un jour elle m'appartienne. Je l'adore._

Nous passons le reste de la journée à nous balader, John n'étant jamais venu ici, j'en profite pour lui faire découvrir la partie de la ville que j'apprécie le plus, notamment le parc qui n'est pas très grand mais qui donne sur la petite marina. Nous faisons le tour rapidement, Jamie entraîne alors mon frère dans la partie qu'il préfère. Ici, il a y des centaines d'écureuils en libertés qui viennent facilement vers l'homme afin d'avoir de la nourriture.

 _\- Maman tu as pris les cacahuètes ?_

Je lui tends le sachet que je viens de sortir de mon sac et les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie s'amusent à nourrir les petites bêtes rousses. J'immortalise ce moment en prenant un maximum de photo que je ne tarderai pas à mettre dans notre album de famille.

Le soir venu après avoir couché Jamie, John et moi nous attardons dans le salon, j'ai une question que me brûle les lèvres depuis son arrivée plus tôt dans la matinée mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la poser devant Jamie. Je me lève et vais discrètement dans sa chambre pour m'assurer qu'il dort à poing fermés avant de rejoindre John au salon un énorme pot de glace à la vanille à la main. John me sourit avant de descendre du canapé, je lui tends une cuillère et m'installe prés de lui heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau partager un moment comme celui-ci avec lui après tout ce temps sans se voir.

 _\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Felicity ! Je te connais, tu as peut être changé mais je sais ce que la glace à la vanille et les deux cuillères signifient. Tu me faisais la même chose lorsque tu voulais discuter de choses importantes avec moi alors je t'écoute._

J'inspire un grand coup, avale une cuillère de glace pour me donner du courage et fixe l'écran de télévision qui est resté noir.

 _\- Est ce que tu l'as revu ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est fini Felicity je ne veux plus jamais lui parler... Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait..._

J'en étais sûre, ce que je craignais est arrivée, je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais tant préserver leur amitié, c'est pour ça que je suis partie.

 _\- John ! Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plaît... Il n'est pas le seul fautif. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut pour tout... Je veux que tu restes avec lui, l'ami que tu as toujours été. Après qu'il ait vu Jamie qu'il a su... Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi John... Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul._

 _\- Je me fiche qu'il se sente seul... Il aurait du y penser avant... Cinq ans Felicity ! Cinq longues années qui sait pourquoi tu as mis autant de distance entre nous et jamais, jamais il n'a eut la présence d'esprit, ni le courage de me dire pourquoi ! Comment veux tu que je lui pardonne ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif et que tu m'as pardonné à moi. S'il te plaît John fais-le pour moi, pour nous..._

Mon frère soupire puis il tourne sa tête vers moi.

 _\- Je m'en veux Felicity, si je n'avais pas passé cet accord, nous aurions pu être heureux tout les quatre, j'aurai vu mon neveu grandir mais plus encore tu aurais été heureuse. Tu as beau essayer d'être heureuse, et tu l'es sûrement au yeux de tous mais avec moi ça ne fonctionne pas. Je vois que tu n'es pas totalement épanouie, qu'il te manque quelque chose, une pièce du puzzle pour que ta vie soit comme tu le voudrais._

 _\- Si c'est d'Oliver que tu parles tu te trompes John. Il m'a fait du mal..._

 _\- Pour me protéger. Je sais que ça ne l'excuse pas et je lui en veux à mort mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout ça est ma faute. Felicity... Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?_

Et voilà la question que je redoute tant, mais je dois être honnête, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir cette fois.

 _\- Honnêtement ? Je peux te faire confiance John ?_

 _\- Bien sur que tu le peux... Je ne te trahirai pas._

Je ferme les yeux, je dois lui dire la vérité, une vérité que je tente de cacher depuis cinq longues années...

 _\- Oui je l'aime... Tu as vu juste. C'est à croire que tu me connais bien mieux que je ne me connaisse... Je l'aime à en pleurer le soir depuis cinq ans, mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné, de m'avoir traité de la sorte... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je suis sure d'une chose pour le moment... Il est hors de question que je le laisse voir Jamie. J'ai trop peur qu'il me le prenne..._

Voilà ma plus grande peur... Qu'il me prenne mon fils, je ne le supporterais pas... John ne dit rien, moi non plus... On reste ainsi, silencieux, à savourer notre glace à la vanille comme au bon vieux temps après une discutions à cœur ouvert.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours sourire et plaisir.**_

 _ **Alors il va encore y avoir un sacré bout de chemin à faire avant que tout s'arrange, enfin si ça s'arrange hein lol.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Dans moins de trois semaines nous célébrerons Noël, c'est une période de l'année que j'appréciais énormément il y a encore quelques temps, mais depuis trois mois ce n'est plus le cas parce que cette fête représente avant tout un moment de partage avec les êtres qui nous sont chers et cette année je ne vais pas supporter de célébrer Noël tout en sachant que j'ai un fils que je ne pourrai même pas voir, ni toucher tout ça par ma faute. Je sors le téléphone de ma poche et fais défiler à l'écran les photos de Jamie. J'en ai un peu plus maintenant et ça, grâce à John.

Il m'a enfin pardonné dieu merci, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait surtout qu'il est resté près de deux mois sans me donner de nouvelle et j'ai respecté son choix. Je pensais l'avoir perdu pour de bon mais il m'a contacté par message me disant qu'il voulait me voir. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés dans notre salle de sport, celle où je donne des cours de self défense en tout genre aux jeunes du quartier et nous avons longuement discuté. Il m'a dit que c'était plus où moins une requête de sa sœur, qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir fâché, que c'était hors de question qu'il laisse cette situation en suspend et il l'a écouté. Je dois dire que John ferait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, de ce que j'avais fait ces derniers mois mais je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps sur ce sujet, j'avais besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de mon fils, il le fallait. J'ai alors posé tout un tas de question à Dig à propos de Jamie, ce qu'il aimait, comment était sa chambre, si il faisait du sport ce qui l'intéressé le plus dans la vie. Bref toutes ces choses que les parents sont censés connaître de leur enfant. John m'en a un peu dit mais pas trop parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à sa sœur et qu'il tenait à la respecter.

Il y a trois semaines, lorsqu'il est rentré de central City il est venu à la maison et m'a déposé un cadre avec une superbe photo de lui et Jamie, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en la voyant, d'une parce que j'étais heureux d'avoir une autre photo de mon fils, avec les autres que j'avais prise au parc ça m'en faisait trois. Trois malheureuses photos de lui. J'ai remercié John je ne sais combien de fois mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien que c'était Felicity qui lui avait demandé de me le laisser. Il a ensuite sortit son téléphone de sa poche me l'a tendu et m'a dit de prendre celles que je voulais. Je les ai toutes prises, même celles avec Felicity et depuis que je les ai, je ne cesse de les regarder. Je connais chaque détails, chaque mimique de Jamie et surtout je peux voir l'amour que porte Felicity à notre fils et je me dis qu'un jour j'aimerai moi aussi pouvoir montrer que je l'aime de cette façon.

Je suis tellement perdu dans la contemplation des photos que je fais un bond de dix mètres lorsque la sonnette vient perturber le silence de mon appartement. Je me lève en traînant les pieds, je ne veux absolument pas sortir, mais ma petite sœur a insisté pour que nous achetions les cadeaux de noël.

 _\- Super tu es prêt._

Nous avons fait je ne sais combien de magasin pour trouver un présent à chaque personne de notre famille et bon dieu ce n'était pas simple mais nous y sommes parvenus.

 _\- C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?_

 _\- Moi oui mais toi non !_

Je fronce les sourcils, comptant les cadeaux que j'ai acheté, non, j'ai tout.

 _\- Comment ça moi non ? J'ai un truc pour toi, papa, maman, Roy et John je ne vois pas ce qu'il me manque._

 _\- Un cadeau pour ton fils._

Je ferme les yeux en secouant la tête, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

 _\- Non Théa, ne me fait pas ça... S'il te plaît... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'approcher, que Felicity refuse que je le vois..._

 _\- Je le sais Ollie et crois-moi j'en suis la première à en être désolée... Mais tu devrais lui prendre un cadeau... Tu le donnes à John qui se chargera de lui offrir._

 _\- A quoi bon, il ne saura même pas que ça vient de moi._

 _\- Lui non mais nous oui... Et si un jour tu as le bonheur de le connaître tu pourras lui dire ce que tu lui as offert à ce fameux premier noël..._

 _\- Tu as sans doute raison..._

Nous passons un temps fou dans le plus grand magasin de jouet de la ville et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi choisir, John m'a dit que le petit faisait du soccer et qu'il aimait beaucoup l'équipe des red-bulls. Du coup, plutôt que de lui prendre un jouet dont il n'aura peut être aucune utilité je choisi de passer dans un magasin d'équipement de sport et lui prends l'ensemble short, tee-shirt chaussette ainsi que le survêtement de son équipe favorite.

 _\- C'est génial Ollie, le petit va être aux anges. J'ai hâte de le voir le porter._

Je secoue la tête, ma sœur ne se rend pas compte que jamais nous ne verrons le petit, qu'il ne fera jamais partie de notre famille. Je n'arrive pas à être aussi optimiste qu'elle surtout que ça fait déjà trois mois et que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. J'avais envisagé de prendre un avocat pour avoir un droit de visite mais je me suis rétracté me disant que je devais lui laisser plus de temps et aussi que je n'avais aucun droit sur Jamie surtout après avoir abandonné Felicity, mais aussi parce que je pense que John ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Depuis trois mois j'attends que quelque chose se passe et il y a eu des petites choses, comme le cadre photo, les photos que Felicity à bien voulu que John me partage, et dernièrement j'ai eu un message de Felicity avec comme pièce jointe une photo de mon fils. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose mais je prends tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner en priant pour qu'un jour elle me pardonne et accepte que je puisse le voir ne serait ce qu'une fois de temps en temps.

 _ **Felicity**_

Moins de trois semaines, c'est le temps qu'il me reste pour trouver un cadeau à mon fils. Il m'a bien donné sa liste mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la consulter, je suis débordée au travail, je n'arrête pas de faire des heures supplémentaires et je suis également partie plus de dix jours pour un séminaire. Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur Barry et Caitlin pour me garder Jamie comme toujours, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux. Bien que John m'aie proposé de le garder, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger et puis Jamie aime passer du temps chez sa marraine, il adore jouer avec leur chien.

 _\- Maman, tu vas travailler tard aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Non, je ne pense pas mon cœur. Je devrais être présente à la sortie de l'école, mais si je ne suis pas la ce sera comme les autres soirs._

 _\- Marraine ?_

 _\- Oui, marraine. Je sais que ce n'est pas rigolo pour toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vraiment finir mon travail avant les vacances de Noël._

 _\- Je sais maman, je suis content d'aller chez oncle John. On va s'amuser._

Je souris, lui va sans doute s'amuser moi un peu moins, enfin il va surtout falloir que j'évite la famille Queen et ça, ça risque d'être difficile.

Je dépose Jamie à l'école, l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de monter dans ma voiture pour rejoindre l'entreprise. J'ai encore un tas de documents en attente sur mon bureau, je les consulte rapidement et me dis que ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus que la matinée. Je me mets au travail rapidement et vers onze heures je viens à bout du dernier document, je descends au département confection et leur tends la clé USB contenant les précieux renseignements pour la réalisation du futur projet de l'entreprise. J'attends vingt minutes avant qu'un ingénieur me dise que j'ai fais du bon travail puis quitte l'entreprise avant que quiconque ne m'interpelle pour un projet où autre. Une fois à l'abri dans ma voiture, je soupire de soulagement.

J'ai enfin réussi à me libérer un après-midi. Je sors l'enveloppe de ma boite à gant et l'ouvre rapidement. Je suis très surprise lorsque je déplie la feuille blanche que Jamie m'a laissé. Il n'y a pas de liste de noël, juste une phrase écrite habilement pour un enfant de quatre ans.

 **« Père Noël, je veux mon papa... S'il te plaît. »**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et coulent le long de mes joues, nous n'avons jamais parlé de son papa, jamais. Jamie ne m'a posé aucune question sur lui et je ne savais pas qu'avoir un papa lui manquait à ce point. Je referme la lettre puis la replace dans l'enveloppe et range le tout dans la boite à gant avant de prendre le chemin de la maison.

Assise dans le salon un latte à la main, je ne cesse de penser à la lettre de mon fils et me dis qu'il va falloir que je réalise son souhait, que je n'ai pas le choix, que si je ne le fais pas, Jamie ne croira plus au Père Noël et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre, ce serait cruel. La sonnette retentit dans la maison, je me lève pour aller ouvrir tout en me demandant qui cela pourrait être, je n'attends personne surtout qu'à cette heure ci généralement je suis au bureau. J'ouvre la porte et reste bouche bée devant la personne qui se tient sur le perron.

 _\- Bonjour Felicity._

 _\- Moira !_

Passée la surprise je m'efface et lui fait signe d'entrer, elle passe devant moi un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, j'ai toujours apprécié Moira, nous nous entendions très bien toutes les deux, de même qu'avec Robert son époux, quand John ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi c'est chez eux qu'il me déposait, c'étaient les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et il avait raison de la leur donner, parce qu'ils sont super gentils et aimants.

 _\- C'est très joli chez toi Felicity._

 _\- Merci, ce n'est pas très grand mais pour deux personnes c'est suffisant. Assoyez-vous Moira. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?_

 _\- Un café si tu as. Et Felicity s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi._

Je me dépêche de lui faire un expresso mais mains tremblent et mon cœur bat comme un diable voulant sortir de sa boite, mais j'essaie tant bien que mal d'être rapide. Je la rejoins au salon, la tasse en main, elle tient un cadre photo dans les mains, c'est une photo de Jamie entouré d'écureuils, il est heureux dessus, son regard en dit long sur le moment qu'il passe.

 _\- Il a l'air très épanoui._

 _\- Il l'est..._

Elle repose le cadre, mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite, je me demande ce qui va se passer.

 _\- J'en doute pas. Ça se voit sur chaque photo que j'ai pu voir en traversant le couloir de ta maison et celles qui sont posées ici et là dans ton salon, je me suis permise de les regarder le_ _temps que tu me préparais le café. Merci pour la tasse._

Je saisi mon latte et m'installe sur mon fauteuil club face à elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici, et ça me rend nerveuse.

 _\- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici... Et je comprends. Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire du mal mais pour te parler Felicity._

Elle avale une gorgée de café avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Il va mal tu sais... Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, te laisser de cette façon. Mon dieu je me suis fâchée plus d'une fois avec lui depuis qu'il nous a raconté. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je l'ai élevé et je suis désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi. Je ne suis pas venue m'excuser pour lui parce qu'il me semble qu'il a déjà essayé de le faire et que tu refuses ses excuses. Je ne t'en blâme pas mais ça fait cinq ans Felicity et je connais mon fils bien mieux qu'il ne le pense._

Elle avale une autre gorgée, mon cœur est serrée en sachant qu'il va mal mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle sourit et me regarde de nouveau.

 _\- Ça fait dix minutes que je suis assise ici et je pense que tu n'a pas changé toi non plus. Tu l'aimais à l'époque et sans que tu me dises quoi que ce soit je suis certaine que tu l'aimes encore._

Mon corps se fige, elle a deviné ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle doit me tester !

 _-Et comment peux tu en être aussi sur Moira ?_

 _-Parce que lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il allait mal, j'ai vu ton regard se voiler. Ton corps à tressailli, tu ne supportes pas de le savoir ainsi et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui. Felicity je ne te demande pas de l'accueillir à bras ouvert, ni même que vous vous avouez votre amour... Je te demande juste de le laisser voir le petit. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais depuis qu'il sait pour Jamie il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, il ne fait que travailler de six heures le matin jusque très tard le soir, il n'a jamais autant travaillé pour notre entreprise que ces trois derniers mois, et ses week-end il les passe au gymnase à taper sur tout ce qu'il peut. Il a réussi à envoyer deux de ses meilleurs combattants à l'hôpital et j'ai de plus en plus peur pour lui Felicity. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise._

Je me masse les tempes, relève la tête et fait face au regard implorant de Moira, elle est inquiète pour son fils et je sais ce que c'est qu'être une maman qui a peur pour son enfant parce que lorsque Oliver à su pour Jamie j'ai cru que je le perdrais, Oliver et sa famille ont de l'argent et je me voyais déjà perdre la garde de Jamie devant un tribunal. Mais savoir qu'il va mal... Me blesse plus que je ne le pensais.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Moira, simplement que je vais y réfléchir._

Je raccompagne Moira à la porte, elle me jette un dernier regard avant de monter à l'arrière de sa voiture, je referme la porte et me rue sur mon téléphone pour appeler mon frère, j'ai besoin qu'il me confirme les dires de Moira, parce que John ne m'a jamais parlé de la sorte d'Oliver. Non en fait il ne m'en parle que très rarement. Il m'a seulement demandé une fois si il pouvait de temps en temps donner des photos de Jamie à Oliver et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. J'ai même offert un cadre de lui et Jamie pour qu'il le lui donne mais c'est le seul échange que nous ayons eu à son propos.

Après avoir passé vingt minutes au téléphone avec mon frère, je fonds en larme, tout ce que Moira m'a relaté est vrai, Oliver ne va pas bien du tout, et tout ça, est ma faute ! Quel genre de personne je suis pour ne pas pouvoir pardonner une chose qui s'est passé il y a une éternité ? Je suis une sorte de monstre voilà c'est dit. Si les rôles avaient été inversé je suis sûre qu'Oliver m'aurait écouté et pardonné, j'en suis persuadée.

Le soir après avoir couché, Jamie, je fais quelque chose que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire, mais il le faut pour mon fils et aussi pour Oliver, je prends mon portable et compose son numéro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oliver**_

Je suis assis à table enfin mon corps y est, mon esprit quand à lui s'est échappé. Je n'entends pas la discussion qui se joue entre ma sœur et ma mère, ni même mon père qui ne cesse de débattre sport avec Roy. Je suis assis ici mais je ne pense qu'à une chose qu'il soit vite minuit pour pouvoir m'éclipser afin de les rejoindre. Cette nuit est la bonne, celle qui changera enfin ma vie et je n'ai qu'une personne à remercier pour ce cadeau, c'est mon fils lui même qui a eut la brillante idée de demander son papa pour Noël.

Lorsqu'elle m'a contacté il y a trois semaines, d'abord je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux lorsque j'ai vu son nom affiché sur l'écran du téléphone, j'ai hésité à répondre sur le moment pensant qu'elle s'était probablement trompée, mais je m'y suis résolu car d'un autre côté je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à notre fils. Mais ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Felicity m'a contacté dans un premier temps pour prendre de mes nouvelles, j'avoue avoir été déstabilisé par cette conversation. Nous avons discuté durant quinze minutes de nos vies de maintenant sans jamais prononcer le prénom de notre fils. En quinze minutes je lui ai relaté la vie que je menais aujourd'hui c'est à dire passer la majeur partie de mon temps libre à entraîner des gamins pour qu'ils soient un jour aussi fort que moi je l'ai été, mais aussi m'investir dans l'entreprise familiale car comme me l'a si gentiment rappeler mon père il y a quelque années celle-ci nous revient à Thea et moi. Mais ma sœur n'en veut pas, elle, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa boite de nuit.

Elle m'a posé une question à laquelle je ne voulais vraiment pas répondre mais je lui devais bien ça et même si ça m'a fait mal de lui avouer que oui j'avais eu plusieurs relation après elle, j'avoue me sentir soulager qu'elle soit au courant. Je lui ai quand même spécifié qu'aucune de ses relations n'a duré dans le temps et que surtout mon cœur n'appartenait qu'a une seule personne. Il y a eu un gros blanc, je me suis maudit mais il fallait qu'elle sache combien elle compte pour moi.

Elle m'a parlé également, m'a expliqué où elle travaillait et surtout ce qu'elle y faisait. Son travail n'est clairement pas adapté à ses facultés et si mon père savait ce qu'elle faisait dans cette entreprise je suis persuadé que ni une ni deux il la tirerait de là. Parce que passer ses journées a vérifier si il n'y a aucune erreur dans les dossiers concernant la mise en place d'un nouveau projet ce n'est clairement pas pour elle. Felicity est brillante et elle mérite tellement mieux, c'est elle qui devrait être à la création, qui devrait créer les programmes.

 _\- Oliver, tu es avec nous ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis désolé maman tu disais ?_

 _\- Moi rien, mais ta sœur vient de nous dire qu'elle avait une annonce à nous faire._

Je relève la tête vers ma sœur qui semble subitement très nerveuse, Roy lui attrape doucement la main et la serre pour lui donner de la force.

 _\- Roy et moi allons être parents._

Je me lève et cours la prendre dans mes bras tout en la félicitant, mes parents en font de même et durant l'heure qui suit le sujet ne tourne qu'autour du futur enfant à naître.

 _\- C'est génial, Jamie ne sera pas seul lorsqu'il viendra à la maison..._

 _Thea, ne t'emballe pas Felicity et moi n'avons pas encore parlé de tout ça._

 _\- Je sais mais c'est déjà super génial que tu puisses le connaître et je suis certaine qu'après votre rencontre le reste suivra._

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement même si je ne suis pas aussi certain que Thea sur ce point. Lors de son second appel trois jours après le premier, Felicity m'a enfin parlé de Jamie.

 **Flash Back**

Je sors de la douche après un entraînement intensif, depuis l'appel de Felicity je me suis un peu calmé et les gars n'ont pas manqué de me le faire remarquer, pourtant cet appelle était plus ou moins bref et surtout il ne répondait clairement pas à mes attentes, mais je me suis contenté de ce petit pas surtout qu'elle m'avait dit avant de raccroché qu'elle me recontacterai. Je suis resté comme un idiot le sourire aux lèvres devant la photo d'écran de mon téléphone, puis je me suis levé et j'ai poussé un grand oui avant de lever le poing vers le haut, satisfait qu'elle ait enfin eu l'envie de me parler.

Je m'habille rapidement, puis quitte la salle de sport après l'avoir fermé à clefs et enclenché l'alarme. Arrivé chez moi, je mange un truc rapide puis m'écroule sur le canapé, la journée a été longue, au bureau ça été l'effervescence, j'ai couru dans tout les sens pensant ne jamais arriver à valider à temps le projet pour les Glades mais j'y suis arrivé, j'ai quitté l'entreprise assez tard et me suis rendu directement à la salle de sport où mes élèves m'attendaient. Je me suis empressé de me mettre en tenue et j'ai donné trois cours d'affilés comme tout les lundis. Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer et je n'ai pas une seule fois entendu mon téléphone sonner. Merde, mon téléphone, c'est pas vrai... Je sors en trombe de l'immeuble, me rue sur ma moto et pars comme un fou vers l'entreprise persuadé d'y avoir laissé mon téléphone. Arrivé à mon bureau je vire toute la paperasse qui traîne sur celui-ci et découvre mon téléphone. Je le saisi, le déverrouille et m'aperçois que j'ai raté un appel, son appel. Et merde, je m'assois sur la chaise et lui envoie un message.

 **« Désolé, j'avais oublié mon téléphone au bureau, je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que je peux te rappeler ? »**

Mon téléphone se met à sonner immédiatement. Je réponds sans attendre, heureux de voir qu'elle n'est pas encore couchée. Nous parlons de notre journée durant cinq minutes avant que Felicity ne soupire un petit coup avant de se lancer.

 _\- Oliver, que fais-tu à Noël ?_

A Noël, elle est sérieuse ? Elle me demande vraiment ça ?

 _\- Je serai dans ma famille comme tout les ans... Pourquoi ?_

Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné en attendant sa réponse.

 _\- Parce que Jamie veut te rencontrer. Sur la lettre destinée au Père Noël, il y a écrit qu'il voulait juste son papa._

Je pousse un soupir, et me prend la tête dans les mains.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es... D'accord ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment... Ça me fait peur Oliver, j'ai peur que tu me le prennes... Mais quel genre de maman je serai si je lui refuse ce seul cadeau ?_

Alors c'est ça ? Elle a peur que je lui prenne notre fils ? Je dois mettre les choses à plat, tout de suite, je refuse qu'elle continue de penser ça !

 _\- Felicity, je t'assure que je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser jamais !Tu l'as élevé seule durant ces cinq dernières années et tu t'en es très bien sortie. Quel genre d'homme je serai moi, si j'enlevai un enfant à sa maman ? Je t'aime trop pour te faire une chose pareille. Je t'ai manqué de respect autrefois, mais jamais Felicity je ne pourrai faire ce genre de chose. Aies confiance en moi._

Elle n'a rien rétorqué. Elle m'a juste souhaité une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher, puis quelque instant après j'ai reçu un message disant que je devais sonner chez John un peu après minuit le soir du réveillon.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _ **Felicity**_

Nous passons un super moment tout les quatre, Lyla est une fille géniale. Nous nous entendons à merveille toutes les deux pour le plus grand bonheur de John. Il avait vraiment peur qu'entre nous ça se passe mal, surtout qu'au début Lyla ne savait pas trop comment me parler, elle m'en voulait un peu d'avoir évincé John de ma vie mais avec des explications elle m'a comprise et s'est même permise de dire à John que les hommes avec les accords ne sont que des machos. J'ai bien rit lorsqu'elle lui a sorti cela.

Le repas est presque terminé et minuit va bientôt sonner. J'ai une énorme boule qui se forme dans le ventre, pas parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas, non, je suis sûre qu'il viendra, John m'a assuré qu'il serait présent, qu'il décomptait les jours et qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

Je me doute qu'il doit heureux et j'espère qu'il remercie Jamie chaque jours pour son souhait car sans ça, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait vu son fils aussi rapidement. Il l'aurait rencontré mais à ma façon, avec mes conditions. Sauf que là, ce ne sont pas les miennes mais celle d'un enfant de presque cinq ans désirant à tout prie rencontrer son papa. Je tourne la tête vers John et Jamie qui s'amusent depuis toute à l'heure à la console de jeux, mon fils hurle de joie lorsqu'il passe la ligne d'arrivée après avoir tendu un petit piège à son oncle.

Ce petit moment de détente me permet de me relâcher, j'avance dans le salon et lance un petit clin d'œil à Jamie qui saute sur son oncle, Lyla et moi faisons de même. C'était notre rituel lorsque John et moi étions enfant nous sautions sur le perdant et il avait le droit à des chatouilles monumentales.

Nous passons les dix minutes suivantes à chatouiller John mais j'avoue que vu sa carrure ce n'est pas une tâche très facile. Notre moment de récréation terminé, nous nous installons dans le canapé et regardons un film sur Noël, Jamie est aux anges, il ne cesse de sourire des qu'il voit apparaître le Père Noël.

 _\- Maman, c'est bientôt l'heure ?_

 _\- Dans cinq minutes mon cœur._

Je me perds durant ces cinq minutes dans mes pensées, et la boule de tout à l'heure revient immédiatement, je ne sais comment me comporter avec Oliver. John me serre doucement la main, il connaît mes craintes nous en avons discuté durant ces deux dernières semaines, il m'a rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais malgré ça, je suis toujours angoissée.

La sonnette retentit, John se lève pour aller ouvrir tout en appelant Jamie, mon fils court vers lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils ouvrent la porte, le Père Noël en personne se tient derrière celle-ci, il fait descendre la hotte de son dos et en sort six paquets qu'il tend à Jamie avant de repartir tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. John aide le petit à amener les cadeaux auprès du sapin et chacun de nous ouvre celui qui lui est destiné. Jamie ouvre le premier et un petit sourire naît sur son visage lorsqu'il découvre le présent, c'est un jeux pour sa console. Il ouvre le second qui est de moi, malgré qu'il n'y avait rien sur sa liste j'ai quand même souhaité lui faire un cadeau.

 _\- Maman c'est super ça, c'est pour faire des objets. Sam a le même._

Il ouvre le troisième paquet qui est composé d'un ensemble de son équipe de soccer préféré, je jette un coup d'œil à John qui hausse les épaules.

 _\- Waouh ça c'est un super cadeau. Le Père Noël m'a gâté mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi mon cœur ?_

 _\- Bah j'avais demander un cadeau et il me l'a pas amené._

La sonnette retentit à ce moment là, mais personne ne bouge. Je prends alors la main de Jamie et l'emmène à la porte.

 _\- Je crois que c'est le cadeau que tu attendais..._

Nous ouvrons la porte ensemble, sur le seuil se trouve effectivement le cadeau que Jamie attendait tant. Il ouvre de grand yeux ébahis face à Oliver et je vois qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Je me baisse alors à son niveau, lui prends les mains et lui souris.

 _\- Jamie je te présente ton papa._

Ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur, il avance vers Oliver puis le tire dans l'appartement timidement. Oliver lui demande s'il peut le serrer dans ses bras et Jamie accepte aussitôt. J'avoue ne pas savoir où regarder, je fais un pas vers la baie vitrée et admire les lumières de Noël qui scintillent dans la ville. Deux bras puissants m'enserrent la taille, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est John. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et me souffle un _« tout va bien se passer »_. je souris, bien sûr que tout va bien se passer pour Jamie mais pour moi c'est moins sûr. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir lui laisser Jamie alors que lui et moi nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés.

Nous nous installons à table, Oliver se pose à mes côtés et Jamie lui grimpe sur les jambes, il lui montre les cadeaux qu'il a reçu et Oliver ne cesse de lui parler de sa passion, le soccer, mais aussi d'autre sujet.

 _\- Maman, avant que j'aille au lit. On peut faire une photo tout les trois ? Je veux la mettre dans ma chambre._

 _\- Oui, nous pouvons._

Je me mets à côté d'Oliver qui me sourit, il passe au bras autour de mes épaules et je me raidis d'un coup, Oliver doit le sentir car il enlève sa main aussitôt pour la laisser pendre sur le côté de son corps. Dig fait quelque photos de nous puis nous nous écartons tout les deux.

 _\- Jamie, il est l'heure de te coucher._

Mon fils court embrasser John et Lyla, puis moi et il demande à Oliver si il peut le coucher. Je vois bien qu'il en a très envie mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit il me consulte du regard. Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête même si j'aimerai que ce soit moi qui le couche, je l'ai toujours fait et voir quelqu'un prendre ma place me fait mal.

J'attends une éternité, mais Oliver ne revient toujours pas, John et Lyla sont allés se coucher mais moi j'attends qu'Oliver s'en aille de la chambre pour pouvoir y aller à mon tour, je dors avec Jamie chaque fois que nous venons chez John. L'appartement n'est pourvu que de deux chambres. John et Lyla aimeraient un acheter un plus grand, mais ils pensent le faire après leur mariage. Je me décide tout de même à aller voir dans la chambre et mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois Jamie profondément endormi sur le torse d'Oliver qui lui s'est assoupi également. Je referme doucement la porte après avoir pris une couverture qui traînait au bout de lit. Je dépose celle-ci sur le canapé, puis je vais faire une toilette rapide avant de m'endormir sur le canapé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard hier j'avais du monde chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu poster.**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots positif, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Oliver**_

Six mois viennent de s'écouler depuis Noël et j'avoue que les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais mais vu la distance qui me sépare de mon fils cela ne m'a pas étonné. Dans un premier temps, je l'ai vu chez John à raison d'un week-end toutes les trois semaines. Nous passions beaucoup de temps tout les trois, bien sur j'ai eu des moments en solos avec Jamie et c'était intense. Nous avons appris à nous découvrir l'un l'autre puis il a découvert ma famille. Autant dire que tout le monde était aux anges la première fois que je l'ai emmené dans la maison familiale. Jamie était un peu intimidé mais ma mère a préparé ses fameux cookies et Jamie, comme n'importe quel enfant, n'a pas pu résister, il en a mangé bien plus qu'il ne le fallait et est même reparti de la maison avec la recette de ma mère un sourire ravi sur le visage.

Depuis chaque fois que je le vois, il me demande d'aller chez mes parents. Il s'entend à merveille avec ma mère et chaque fois qu'ils se voient ils font des cookies ensemble pendant que moi je reste sur le côté à immortaliser les scènes qui se déroulent sous mes yeux. Chaque fois c'est diffèrent, Jamie les mains pleines de chocolat, ou pleines de farine et qui n'hésite pas dans ces cas là à les plaquer sur les joues de ma mère qui fait semblant de se fâcher avant d'éclater de rire. Bref ces moments là, je les garderais encré dans ma tête toute ma vie parce que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ils puissent exister.

Il y a quand même de l'ombre dans ce joli tableau, j'aurai espéré plus. Felicity et moi ce n'est pas encore ça, et ça me fait mal. J'aimerai qu'elle et moi soyons plus que les parents de Jamie je voudrais que nous soyons une famille mais je n'ose pas lui en parler pourtant je sais qu'elle m'aime, John a lâché l'info dernièrement mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien lui dire sauf que maintenant j'en meurs d'envie.

Le mois dernier nous avons fêté les cinq ans du petit et contre toute attente Felicity a accepté que cela se passe chez mes parents. Nous étions tous réunis dans le jardin pour fêter son anniversaire et la fête a été plus que réussi, tout le monde s'est entendu à merveille et Felicity semblait sereine pour une fois. Lorsqu'il a fallu qu'ils repartent, je les ai raccompagné jusqu'au jet, j'ai embrassé mon petit bonhomme puis ils sont montés dans l'avion Felicity m'a juste lancé un merci et une bonne soirée comme chaque fois. Nous n'échangeons que des paroles de politesse elle et moi.

Je regarde une dernière fois l'heure et me réjouis, il ne me reste qu'une demi heure à patienter avant l'arrivée de Jamie. Je suis content cette semaine je l'aurai pour moi tout seul, pas de John dans les parages et surtout Jamie va enfin pouvoir dormir à la maison. Ce sera une première pour tout les deux et j'ai hâte. Je sais que Felicity n'est pas rassurée de devoir me le laisser mais elle n'a pas eu le choix, Barry et sa femme sont partis en voyage de noce et John et Lyla se sont également absentés durant quatre jours pour les préparatifs de leur mariage.

Je vérifie une dernière fois la chambre de Jamie avant de prendre une douche rapide. Je suis tout juste près lorsque la sonnette retentit, je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir.

 _\- Papa !_

 _« Papa »_ ce petit mot que j'adore entendre de sa bouche, il ne m'a pas appelé comme ça de suite, au début il ne faisait que me tutoyer et lorsqu'il avait besoin de m'appeler il me criait _« tu viens s'il te plaît »_. Puis un jour à la webcam lors d'un retour de match de foot où il a inscrit son premier but il m'a dit _« tu aurais dû voir papa »_. Et là j'ai été ému, des larmes incontrôlables ont maculé mes joues, le petit s'en est aperçu et m'a bien sûr demandé pourquoi je pleurais et je lui ai avoué que ça faisait du bien d'entendre ce petit mot qui faisait enfin de moi un père. Jamie a sourit puis m'a demandé d'approcher ma tête de la web cam où il a feint d'essuyer mes larmes avant de claquer un bisou sur l'écran.

Je me penche et le soulève dans mes bras, il tient ma tête avec ses deux petites mains et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre ma joue là où je n'ai pas de poils. Je le repose sur le sol puis m'efface pour laisser passer Felicity.

 _\- Bonjour Oliver ! Tiens voici ses affaires. Je pense y avoir tout mis._

J'attrape le sac qu'elle me tend puis le pose sur le sofa.

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux voir où il va passer la semaine ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je passe devant elle et l'invite à me suivre, Jamie qui connaît déjà l'endroit passe devant moi et grimpe l'étage rapidement. Nous arrivons devant sa chambre, je laisse passer Felicity et attends devant la porte.

 _\- C'est une super chambre que papa t'a fait... Elle est très jolie._

 _\- Oui, c'est moi qui ait choisi les couleurs. Et tu as vu maman il y a des étoiles comme dans ma chambre à moi._

Elle sourit puis se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Merci. Tu as fait du bon travail. Il va être bien ici._

Elle se tourne rapidement mais pas assez vite. Je la tourne doucement vers moi et je peux voir les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Je lui relève le menton.

 _\- Hey Felicity, regarde-moi... Ça va aller d'accord ?_

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Oliver, pour lui ça ira... C'est juste pour moi que c'est difficile. Je déteste le laisser... Et comprends-moi c'est la première fois que je te le confie..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Oliver... C'est juste que... Non oublie... Je vais partir, si je ne veux pas rater mon train il faut que j'y aille._

 _ **Felicity**_

J'embrasse Jamie après lui avoir fait promettre d'appeler tout les soirs comme à chaque fois qu'il est avec son père et John. La porte se referme derrière moi, j'empoigne ma petite valise puis entre dans l'ascenseur. Je me retrouve rapidement à l'extérieur, je consulte ma montre, j'ai le temps de parcourir le chemin à pied et ça m'arrange car le soleil brille et c'est très agréable de marcher dans ces conditions. Je me faufile dans la foule, et tente de marcher d'un pas rapide. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me sens pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Jamie avec son père, parce que depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie j'ai une place moins importante dans celle de mon fils et ça me fait mal. Je sais qu'il est normal que Jamie soit heureux de passer du temps avec son père mais chaque fois que nous sommes tout les deux il ne fait que me parler de lui et à travers ses récits je m'aperçois que c'est un papa formidable à la hauteur de ce que je m'étais imaginée le soir lorsque j'étais seule dans mon lit. Il fait tout un tas de chose avec lui que moi je ne peux pas me permettre de faire par manque de temps et d'argent.

Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, je ne suis pas du genre jalouse habituellement au contraire, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile mais jamais je n'ai été jalouse de qui que se soit sauf que là c'est ce que j'éprouve... Une sorte de jalousie envers le père de mon fils parce que celui-ci n'a d'yeux que pour son père alors que c'est moi qui l'est élevé durant cinq ans.

Le feu passe au vert, je m'engage sur le passage protégé, d'autres personnes suivent, je ne suis pas seule, je suis à mi parcours lorsqu'une voiture sortie de je ne sais où donne un gros coup de frein mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Elle me percute de plein fouet, je passe sur le capot et mon corps rebondit sur le toit avant que je ne m'écroule à l'arrière de la voiture. Je suis allongée sur le sol, du sang s'écoule de mon nez, je tente de bouger les membres mais je ne ressens que de la douleur. Des personnes hurlent, un homme qui a vu toute la scène s'approche de moi, il s'agenouille et me demande comment je me sens. Je tente de répondre mais aucun son ne sort, seules des larmes roulent sur mes joues et viennent pour la plupart s'écrouler sur le sol.

 _\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où vous avez mal ?_

Je lui fais un petit signe négatif de la tête parce que à cet instant tout mon corps me fait mal. Au loin j'entends les sirènes des secours, il doit y avoir plusieurs véhicules parce que malheureusement je ne suis pas la seule victime de cet accident, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été percuté par ce chauffard. L'homme reste avec moi me tenant doucement la main jusqu'à ce qu'un urgentiste vienne à mon chevet.

 _\- Madame vous m'entendez ?_

Un petit oui à peine audible franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

 _\- Où avez-vous mal ?_

 _\- Partout..._

Il se lève avant de revenir avec tout un équipement, un autre urgentiste fait son apparition et tout deux s'occupent de moi. Ils me font une intraveineuse, puis installe une minerve. Ils me soulève tout deux avant de me mettre dans une coquille puis ensuite je suis installée sur un brancard. L'homme qui était auprès de moi s'avance doucement, il tend ma valise qui a survécu aux urgentistes et d'un sourire bienveillant me souhaite bon courage avant de disparaître.

Une fois à l'hôpital je suis directement prise en charge par un médecin, l'urgentiste et lui échange sur mon état assez loin de moi, il chuchote pour ne pas que j'entende mais à leur visage fermé je me doute que quelque chose se passe. Il me dépose doucement sur un brancard appartenant à l'hôpital.

Je passe je ne sais combien de couloir poussée par une personne que je ne vois pas, tout ce que j'entends c'est qu'il faut préparer le bloc opératoire le plus rapidement possible puis c'est le néant.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes sur la terrasse de mon appartement à échanger des ballons depuis une petite heure et je ne me lasse pas de ce moment je pourrais échanger des balles avec lui durant des heures mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer depuis qu'il est arrivé, nous avons d'abord joué à des jeux de société puis prit le goûter tout en regardant des dessins animés, puis une fois la chaleur de la journée retombée nous sommes montés sur la terrasse.

 _\- Il commence à être tard mon bonhomme. Nous allons passer à la douche puis dîner d'accord ?_

Il ne rechigne pas, il attrape son ballon et va le ranger immédiatement dans la petite malle puis file dans la salle de bain. Il est vraiment adorable, Felicity l'a bien élevé, il n'y a pas à dire. Depuis que je le connais je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois bouder ou remettre en question l'autorité des adultes.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et l'aide à prendre sa douche, c'est rapide. Il enfile son T-shirt et son short puis je l'invite à jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre pendant que je prépare le repas.

Une fois le repas terminé, Jamie s'installe devant la télé tandis que moi je m'installe au bureau qui se trouve à côté du salon. Je laisse la porte grande ouverte de façon à avoir un œil sur lui mais il est tellement absorbé par les dessins animés qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je consulte rapidement mes mails avant de regarder la chaîne d'actualité, j'aime beaucoup être au courant de ce qui se passe dans notre ville et il n'y a pas un soir où je ne consulte pas les informations.

Je lis rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur le sujet du jour, un homme en état d'ébriété a percuté des piétons à proximité de la gare faisant un mort et deux blessés très grave dont une jeune femme de 23 ans. Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je lis ces quelques lignes. Se pourrait-il que cette femme soit Felicity ? Non impossible, elle a dû prendre un taxi pour se rendre à la gare. Bordel je me maudis de ne pas lui avoir posé la question. Je regarde sur le net s'il y a d'autres informations concernant ce drame et je tombe sur une vidéo d'un passant. Je la lance et reste figé sur le siège lorsque je vois la jeune femme étendue sur le sol, la vidéo est prise de loin mais je fais arrêt sur image, puis je la retravaille. Bon dieu c'est bien elle. Je jette un œil à Jamie qui semble s'être endormi sur le canapé. Je me lève tout tremblant, je le soulève dans mes bras puis le monte à l'étage heureux qu'il dorme. Je le pose sur son lit, remonte les couvertures, puis file au rez de chaussé. Je me rue sur mon téléphone et demande à ma mère si elle peut venir garder le petit le temps que j'aille vérifier l'état de Felicity à l'hôpital.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Oliver**_

La secrétaire n'a voulu me donner aucun renseignement prétextant que je ne faisais pas partie de la famille. Je suis littéralement fou de rage. Je quitte l'accueil après avoir envoyé un message à Maddy, une maman d'un jeune que j'entraîne qui travaille dans cet hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, je la rejoins comme convenu à la cafétéria où elle prend sa pause avant de retourner auprès de ses patients.

Il y a un tas de blouses blanches à l'intérieur mais je ne mets pas longtemps à repérer Maddy il faut dire que c'est la seule femme de couleur parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Elle relève la tête lorsqu'elle sent ma présence puis me sourit sincèrement avant de se lever.

 _\- Viens, je vais t'emmener à sa chambre. Mais si on te demande comment tu es arrivé ici, ne cite pas mon prénom._

 _\- Merci Maddy._

Nous déambulons dans les couloirs durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant la chambre où se trouve Felicity.

 _\- Voilà. Ce n'est pas mon service Oliver. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle a... Je vais tenter de me renseigner... Mais je ne te promets rien._

Je la remercie puis pousse doucement la porte, la chambre est dans la semi pénombre, Felicity est reliée à tout un tas de machines et semble endormie. Je reste quelques secondes sans faire le moindre geste, pétrifié. Je pousse doucement le siège près du lit puis m'installe tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des battements de son cœur.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, je me retourne sans lâcher sa main. Ce n'est que Maddy qui me fait signe de l'accompagner dans le couloir. Je pose un baiser sur le front de Felicity avant de sortir.

 _\- J'ai réussi a obtenir des renseignements... Je suis désolée Oliver de devoir t'apprendre ça mais cette jeune femme a reçu un choc à la colonne vertébrale et ne pourra s'en doute plus remarcher..._

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, choqué par cette nouvelle. C'est impossible.. Je jette un dernier regard à la femme étendue sur le lit puis quitte l'hôpital en rage n'ayant qu'une envie, tuer ce maudit chauffard. Je me rends illico à la salle d'entraînement, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma haine avant de la revoir...

Il me faut deux heures avant que celle-ci ne quitte mon corps, enfin non ne s'endorme à cause de la fatigue provoquée par l'entraînement. Je passe à la douche puis enfile ma tenue de secours, il est maintenant près de minuit, je sors mon téléphone et je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début, annoncer la terrible nouvelle à John.

Nous passons vingt minutes au téléphone afin de régler les derniers détails de son retour. D'ici trois heures, il devrait être présent. Je pense que Felicity aura besoin de soutien à son réveil et son frère est celui dont elle aura besoin.

Je regagne sa chambre d'hôpital, il y règne la même atmosphère que tout à l'heure excepté qu'il fait plus sombre, je m'installe de la même façon prenant sa main dans la mienne et du pouce je la caresse doucement.

Felicity ouvre doucement les yeux, puis tourne doucement la tête vers moi. Elle ne dit rien, mais je peux voir la peur dans son regard puis des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je me redresse, prends son visage dans mes mains et essuie délicatement ses larmes, son regard est plongé dans le mien.

 _\- Oliver, je ne sens plus mes jambes..._

Bon sang, il faut que je sois fort mais c'est difficile.

 _\- Tu as eu un accident... Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non... Oliver s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il se passe..._

Merde pourquoi il n'y a pas un médecin qui serait à même de lui expliquer ? Moi j'en suis incapable, comment est-ce que je peux être le mec qui va lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de sa vie ?. C'est impossible.

La porte s'ouvre me sauvant de cette vérité que je ne devrai pas révéler. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, laissant ce fardeau au docteur qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

 _\- Monsieur ? Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ?_

 _\- Je suis le père Jamie... Notre fils..._

Je pense que la réponse lui convient parce qu'il s'approche de nous.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Je me retourne vers Felicity et l'encourage du regard.

 _ **Felicity**_

J'attrape la main d'Oliver, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, j'ai besoin de lui, de son soutien. Des larmes que je n'arrive plus a refouler affluent, des larmes de désespoir parce que je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux je le sens. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise de bouger les jambes mais rien n'y fait et chaque fois que je tente une douleur aiguë me vrille le dos.

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé sur le corps..._

Je retarde le moment, je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire que je ne marcherai plus, j'en suis incapable.

 _\- Vous avez eu un sacré accident mademoiselle. Un chauffard vous a renversé. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici, vous aviez plusieurs plaies, mais ce qui nous a de suite inquiété c'est le rapport des secouristes._

Il s'approche de moi et fait doucement descendre la couverture le long de mon corps.

 _\- Vous avez plusieurs côte de cassées, nous avons mis un puissant analgésique dans votre perfusion pour éviter que vous ne souffriez de trop mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la blessure à votre colonne vertébrale. Sentez-vous lorsque je vous touche de cette façon._

Il me touche les jambes, puis sort un espèce de petit marteau et tapote avec celui-ci en partant de la cuisse pour descendre vers la cheville. Durant tout le processus j'ai gardé les yeux sur ma main tenant celle d'Oliver. N'osant croiser ni le regard du médecin, ni celui d'Oliver.

 _\- Vous n'avez rien senti n'est-ce pas ?_

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche ne pouvant répondre.

 _\- Bien, alors je vais être franc avec vous. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas si vous allez pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Nous allons suivre l'évolution de la blessure. Je vais vous programmer un nouvel IRM pour la fin de semaine afin de voir si il y a de l'amélioration._

Il a à peine franchit le seuil de la porte que j'éclate en sanglot, Oliver s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me serre contre lui. Il me console jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent. Il se redresse doucement.

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity... Pour tout..._

Je ne réponds rien, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire et surtout pourquoi il est désolé ? Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête tout en relâchant la main d'Oliver.

 _\- Je veux être seule... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi..._

J'ouvre les yeux une fois que je suis certaine qu'il a quitté la chambre. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû, pas après qu'il ait été présent mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Ce n'est pas moi ça, cette fille qui pleure de cette façon. J'ai toujours été forte, même dans les situations les plus délicates je n'ai jamais craqué. J'ai dû m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je ne suis plus seule, mon frère est présent assis sur le siège où était Oliver avant lui.

 _\- Salut toi._

Il relève la tête, nos regards se croisent et je peux lire toute la peine qu'il éprouve.

 _\- Felicity... Comment tu te sens ?_

Je hausse les épaules ne sachant quoi dire. Je me sens triste en colère, j'ai la rage mais je suis clouée dans ce lit et je ne peux plus bouger alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens au final. J'aimerai me lever et tout exploser mais c'est impossible.

 _\- On va trouver une solution d'accord ?_

Je lui jette un regard noir, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Qu'il va claquer des doigts et que je vais marcher ? Qu'il va implorer l'aide d'une sorcière et qu'elle va m'aider ? C'est n'importe quoi... Il n'y a pas de solution... La seule chose qui est possible c'est de vivre clouée dans un fauteuil. Je ne pourrai plus me rendre au travail. Je vais finir à la rue et Oliver aura ce qu'il voulait, la garde de Jamie, et moi je n'aurai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau priant pour que John s'éloigne mais il ne fait rien, il reste assis à me regarder ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir, voici la suite que vous attendez j'imagine avec impatience.**

 **Soleil 126 non je ne fais pas de Felicity à la Samantha enfin ça n'en était pas le but. Elle est juste blessé et fait n'importe quoi... Personnellement je pense que dans sa situation je serai pareil, j'ai manié son personnage un peu comme ci cela aurait été mes propres réactions. Est ce que cela fait de moi une garce ?**

 **Non je ne pense pas, je suis juste ce genre de personne qui comme plein d'autre je pense on des difficultés à passer au dessus de leur émotions.**

 **Ce n'est pas facile de pardonner lorsque nous avons été blessé, de refaire confiance à la personne qui nous a profondément blessé. Alors certes le temps cicatrise les blessures mais parfois elles ne se referme pas et c'est ce que j'ai voulu décrire ici avec Felicity.**

 **Hm je pense que ce chapitre répondra en partie à ta demande.**

 **Fernande, Olicity love, Aud allie 84 merci pour votre reviews.**

 **Catiminie tu me connais je suis pas gentille mdr.**

 **Melissa, zut je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Du coup tu as le droit de me détester. J'espère que ce chapitre te consolera un petit peu.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction qui a été pour moi très difficile à écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Felicity**_

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la vitre. Un mois vient de s'écouler depuis mon accident, la blessure que j'ai à la colonne est quasiment guérie, mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes c'est à cause de ça que je suis assise ici, près d'Oliver qui me ramène chez lui. Bon sang je ne voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas mais qu'elle autre choix ai-je ?

J'aurai aimé aller chez mon frère mais celui-ci va bientôt se marier, il a pris soin de moi étant enfant je ne peux pas lui demander de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse une fois de plus pour moi c'est impossible.

J'ai émis le souhait de rentrer chez moi et forcement tout les deux ont refusé pourtant il y avait bien une solution mais ma couverture sociale ne couvre pas toutes les dépenses liées à mon handicap. J'ai besoin qu'une personne soit présente vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre pour les premiers mois, qu'une autre puisse me conduire chez le kiné pour la rééducation qui se fera progressivement et surtout besoin d'une personne qui saura s'occuper de Jamie convenablement chose que je ne peux plus faire désormais. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge, la voiture ralentit, Oliver s'arrête sur le bas côté et pose une main rassurante sur ma cuisse. Je baisse la tête vers le sol, prends ma tête entre mes mains et laisse ma haine et mon chagrin quitter mon corps une fois de plus. Un mois que je ne fais que pleurer, me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

La voiture redémarre, Oliver n'a pas tenté de me parler de toute façon nous ne nous parlons que très peu ne sachant quoi dire l'un et l'autre.

La voiture s'arrête enfin, Oliver sort et va chercher ce foutu fauteuil dans le coffre, il ne prend pas trop de temps à le déployer, il faut dire qu'avec mon frère ils ont passé un certain temps à s'entraîner à le plier et le déplier. Il ouvre la portière puis s'agenouille près de moi.

 _\- Felicity, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il va falloir me faire confiance. Je sais que je ne m'en suis pas montré digne par le passé mais aujourd'hui je veux me racheter et te prouver que je suis un homme diffèrent._

Je ne lui réponds rien de toute façon si je le faisais je serai désagréable, je ferme les yeux et hoche doucement la tête, il s'avance vers moi, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, il passe le sien dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes cuisses afin de me sortir de la voiture. Il me pose délicatement sur le fauteuil, s'assure que je sois bien installée avant d'avancer vers l'ascenseur.

Nous franchissons la porte de l'appartement, tout le monde est présent, une banderole est accrochée sur le mur avec l'inscription _« bienvenue Felicity »_ , le cœur n'y est pas mais j'offre tout de même un sourire au public qui m'entoure c'est à dire mon frère et Lyla, Thea et Roy, Moira et Robert. Jamie mon petit cœur s'approche de moi, je lui tends les bras, il vient doucement s'asseoir sur mes jambes, je plonge ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur avant de l'inonder de centaines de bisous.

Jamie, mon fils, ma bouée de sauvetage, j'avoue que si il n'avait pas été la, j'aurai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il a été adorable durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, bien sur il était inquiet de me voir allongée dans un lit mais il a été fort. Il n'a jamais laissé couler une larme et m'a toujours rassuré me disant qu'il m'aimerait toujours même si je ne savais plus marcher, que j'étais toujours aussi jolie et qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. J'avoue que le voir si fort et optimiste m'a mis plus d'une fois du baume au cœur.

Il descend doucement du fauteuil avec l'aide de son père puis il file dans la cuisine, revenant quelque instant plus tard, un petit plateau chargé de différents petits four.

 _\- Tiens maman, maintenant c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi._

Je récupère le plateau qu'il me tend et lui offre un sourire avant qu'il ne reparte quémander à John je ne sais quoi. La journée touche quasiment à sa fin, dans le loft il ne reste plus que John et Lyla, tout le monde est reparti et mon frère est sur le point d'en faire de même. Il me pousse doucement sur le balcon, l'air frais de cette nuit d'été est très agréable, et j'avoue que ça me fait un bien fou de prendre l'air. Mon frère s'assoit sur une des chaises puis attrape ma main dans la sienne qu'il serre avec tendresse.

 _\- J'aurai aimé que les choses se passent différemment Felicity. Je sais que tu n'es pas ici de ton propre gré et que tu aurais préféré poursuivre la vie que tu menais avec Jamie. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange parce que ça me semble étrange à moi aussi alors que je n'ai pas encore prononcé le moindre mot... Je pense, Felicity, que le destin t'a joué un sale tour alors peut être que pour le moment tu vois ça d'un sale œil et je peux comprendre mais si tu as survécu à cet accident si aujourd'hui tu es clouée dans ce fauteuil... Je me demande si ce n'est pas fait pour que Oliver et toi vous vous rapprochiez..._

 _\- John, je peux savoir combien de verre tu as bu ?_

Mon frère se met à rire puis se lève, il m'embrasse sur la joue et me souffle un _« sois forte, sois celle que tu as toujours été, j'ai confiance en toi »_. Il me quitte de cette façon me laissant seule sur le balcon, je tente de tourner ce foutu fauteuil parce qu'il commence à rafraîchir, mais forcément j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le manier et rentre dans le mobilier de la terrasse, j'entends des petits pas qui accourt vers moi, Jamie me sourit puis m'aide à entrer dans le loft. Je sens que ma vie va être bien pire que ce que je m'étais imaginée.

 _ **Oliver**_

Dix jours viennent de s'écouler et je ne peux pas dire que les choses soient simples non elles sont même catastrophiques. Felicity et moi ne discutons jamais, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour que je m'énerve, mais jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid ce qui je pense ne va pas durer.

Je dépose Jamie chez mes parents pour le reste de l'après midi avant de récupérer Felicity chez le kiné, celui-ci ne pouvait pas se déplacer aujourd'hui, je l'ai donc déposé pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer ses exercices quotidiens.

J'entre dans le cabinet, Felicity est prête, j'empoigne son fauteuil et l'emmène à la voiture où je l'installe comme d'habitude.

Elle se tourne vers l'arrière pensant trouver Jamie, mais constate rapidement qu'il n'est pas présent. Je claque le coffre et monte dans la voiture, je démarre et m'insère dans la circulation, l'atmosphère qui règne dans l'habitacle est très tendue, aucun de nous ne parle. J'aimerai briser ce silence, mais je ne le fait pas, pas alors que je conduis.

Nous arrivons au loft, Felicity se débrouille maintenant très bien avec son fauteuil et à de moins en moins besoin de moi. Ce qui est vraiment très bien, pour elle comme pour moi.

 _\- Je peux savoir où est notre fils ?_

Son ton est sec et cassant comme d'habitude lorsque Jamie n'est pas présent.

 _\- Je l'ai déposé chez mes parents._

 _\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler non ?_

 _\- Et depuis quand nous parlons toi et moi ?_

Je hausse le ton lorsque je lui réponds, je suis arrivé au point de non retour. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation et je pense que l'abcès à besoin d'être crevé. Je fais tout pour elle et rien ne m'y oblige rien, si ce n'est l'amour que je lui porte malgré son foutu caractère et il y a aussi le bonheur de mon fils qui me retient de ne pas l'envoyer je ne sais où.

 _\- Écoute Felicity je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec ce comportement. Mais je peux te dire que j'en ai marre que tu me traites de cette façon. Je n'ai pas mérité que tu sois ainsi avec moi. Pas alors que je fais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureuse._

 _\- Si tu voulais que je sois heureuse tu me laisserais rentrer chez moi. Tu ne me tiendrais pas enfermée dans ton appartement comme un chien !_

 _\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Merde Felicity c'est toi qui ne veut pas sortir, qui ne veut pas partager les repas avec nous qui t'isole chaque fois que quelqu'un te rend visite. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Très bien je vais t'y envoyer. J'organise ton retour dans la journée mais réfléchis bien Felicity parce que ça ne va pas être simple. Tu vas devoir gérer le quotidien, tes rendez-vous sans oublier Jamie. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

Comme d'habitude elle ne répond pas, fuit mon regard et des larmes silencieuses inondent ses joues. Ça me fend le cœur de la voir ainsi parce que ce n'est pas une femme forte et indépendante que j'ai devant moi mais l'adolescente que j'ai trouvé chez John le soir où il l'a ramené chez lui après que leur parents soient décédés. Je m'approche d'elle et me baisse de façon à être à son niveau.

 _\- Felicity, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et même si je le voulais c'est impossible je t'aime trop pour ça. Je t'aime Felicity tu m'entends ? Et malgré tout ce que tu veux bien me faire croire je sais que la réciproque est vraie._

Cette fois elle laisse ses sanglots éclater, le haut de son corps tremble et ses épaules ne cessent de tressauter, bon dieu que j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras à cet instant mais je ne bouge pas. Elle sort un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche, se mouche puis en sort en second pour essuyer ses yeux.

Un son à peine audible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres mais je l'entends tout de même.

 _-Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Elle a toujours le visage baissé n'osant probablement pas me faire face lorsqu'elle reprend.

 _-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne tu le sais. Être proche de toi me fait faire et dire des choses qui dépassent l'entendement. Je ne suis pas fière de moi. Après tout ce que tu as fais ces derniers temps je devrais être reconnaissante... Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre soin de moi mais tu l'as fait alors que d'autres m'auraient laissé. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner Oliver._

Lui pardonner ? Si elle savait que c'était déjà le cas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Jamais, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Elle tend une main vers moi, je la saisi, elle ramène nos mains vers elle. Je me redresse et m'approche. Elle appuie sa tête contre mon avant bras, je caresse doucement sa joue avec mon autre main. Nous restons quelque minutes ainsi avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux vers moi un petit sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Approche..._

Je me baisse ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre et je suis surpris lorsque je sens la douceur de ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Je souris, victorieux. Bien sûr, je suis conscient que nos problèmes sont loin d'être réglés mais ce qui vient de se passer est probablement le début d'une nouvelle aventure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oliver**

Il ne reste que deux semaines de vacances avant la reprise de l'école. Je profite des derniers moments en famille pour faire une promenade au parc avant la reprise du travail pour moi et de l'école pour Jamie. Nous avons visité son futur établissement la semaine précédente et apparemment le petit était ravi. L'école se trouve à proximité du loft ce qui rend les choses moins difficiles pour Felicity qui pourra descendre afin de le récupérer à la sortie de l'école. Maintenant qu'elle est complètement autonome avec son fauteuil et que les travaux d'agencements sont terminés, je vais moi aussi pouvoir reprendre le travail, je ne vais pas dire que j'ai hâte, mais m'éloigner un peu d'elle nous fera je pense le plus grand bien à tout les deux même si entre nous les choses se sont améliorés pour notre plus grand bonheur. La vie à la maison est plus calme et j'en suis ravie.

Nous descendons la rue ni trop doucement, ni rapidement, nous nous calons sur le rythme de Felicity, par moment je dois me mettre derrière elle et l'aider à descendre les bordures qui sont trop élevées et c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que la ville et d'autres aussi d'ailleurs ne sont pas forcement adaptées pour les personnes à mobilité réduite.

Jamie tiens fermement son ballon sous son bras un large sourire sur le visage. Il est heureux de pouvoir quitter le loft pour échanger quelques ballons avec moi. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce mauvais temps et j'avoue qu'il en était de même pour nous.

Le parc est bondé, des familles piquent-niquent sur les aires prévues à cet effet, des enfants se rafraîchissent sous les jets d'eau qui effectuent un balai inlassable se croisant pour former un espèce de dôme, d'autres partagent une partie de base-ball, et d'autres encore s'amusent sur les aires de jeux sous le regard attentif de leur parents.

L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas trouver autant de monde à cet heure-ci mais les familles doivent être comme nous à vouloir profiter du moindre rayon de soleil pour sortir. J'avise un petit coin tranquille sous le couvert des arbres qui donne vue sur l'ensemble du parc, ça me semble être l'endroit idéale, je le montre du doigt à Felicity qui acquiesce de suite. Je l'aide à s'installer contre l'arbre, il est hors de question qu'elle reste clouée dans son fauteuil, j'étends un plaid sur le sol à proximité du tronc, puis passe un oreiller derrière son dos.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es bien installée ?_

 _\- Oui, merci Oliver._

Nous échangeons un sourire avant que je ne me lève pour rejoindre Jamie qui trépigne d'impatience.

Nous jouons au football durant une petite heure, nous interrompant de temps à autre pour nous rafraîchir et aussi pour voir si Felicity n'a besoin de rien.

 _\- Papa, on peut faire de la balançoire ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

Il amène le ballon à sa mère, lui fait un câlin puis court vers moi, il me prend la main et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers l'aire de jeux qui s'est considérablement vidée. Nous attrapons la première balançoire que nous voyons, et je passe un temps fou à pousser Jamie qui ne cesse de me demander de le pousser plus fort. Il s'amuse comme un fou et j'avoue que moi aussi, je rêvais tellement de passer un moment comme celui-ci avec lui depuis le jour où je l'ai vu s'amuser dans ce même parc avec Barry que j'avais envié durant des jours et des jours. J'aurai aimé l'emmener plus tôt mais le temps nous a manqué notamment parce que chaque fois que nous nous voyons lui et moi nous passions notre temps à faire connaissance et surtout j'admets que je ne voulais pas partager mon fils avec le monde extérieur si ce n'est ma famille.

Après la balançoire il passe son temps sur d'autre jeux, je l'aide à faire le parcours dans les arbres et il se débrouille plutôt bien, il grimpe le petit mur d'escalade avec agilité avant de rejoindre un énorme filet qui s'étend en longueur afin de rejoindre un autre obstacle. Il semble hésitant, il pose un pied sur le filet puis avance doucement mais celui ci bouge énormément. Jamie me lance un regard apeuré avant de faire un pas en arrière pour rejoindre la stabilité de la plate forme.

 _\- Papa, j'ai trop peur ! Je ne vais pas y arriver._

Je saute le mur d'escalade afin de le rejoindre, je me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Je vais le faire avec toi d'accord ?_

Il me sourit puis m'offre un petit câlin avant de claquer un baiser sur ma joue et de me souffler un merci. Je lui prends la main et ensemble, nous avançons sur le parcours, dès que le filet se met à bouger il resserre sa main dans la mienne et s'arrête, nous n'avons avancé que de quelques pas seulement et malgré ma présence il a toujours aussi peur.

 _\- Je ne veux pas le faire papa mais c'est obligé pour aller au toboggan !_

 _\- Effectivement, c'est un passage obligatoire. Est-ce que tu veux que je te porte ?_

 _\- Oui ! S'il te plaît._

Je le soulève, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se cramponne aussi fort que ses petits bras le permettent. En quatre enjambées nous parvenons de l'autre côté du filet. L'obstacle suivant est un long tunnel qu'il faut passer en se tenant à quatre patte.

 _\- Papa tu crois que tu vas passer toi ?_

 _\- Non mon bonhomme, je vais redescendre, je te rejoins au bas du toboggan d'accord ?_

Je fais demi-tour, puis je rejoins rapidement l'arrivée du toboggan, Jamie n'est pas encore descendu, il termine de grimper sur l'échelle, s'assure que je l'attends bien en bas avant de s'élancer dans le tube.

 _\- Waouh c'était génial papa. On peut le refaire ?_

 _\- Non mon bonhomme, il se fait tard et maman nous attend._

 _\- On revient demain alors ?_

 _\- Nous verrons avec maman d'accord ?_

Il sourit avant de courir vers Felicity qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire, lorsque je les rejoins il lui détaille sa petite aventure dans les moindres détails.

 _ **Felicity**_

Il est près de vingt heures lorsque nous rentrons, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit restaurant avant de rentrer. L'après-midi à été agréable surtout pour Jamie, il s'est dépensé comme les enfants de cet âge adore le faire et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il se soit autant amusé. Je passe les portes du loft puis pars directement dans ma chambre laissant Oliver et Jamie seuls. J'avance près du lit puis me hisse sur celui-ci comme me l'a appris le kiné durant nos séances. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et laisse les larmes couler tentant d'étouffer un maximum les sanglots. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe avant que la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvre sur Jamie qui vient me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

 _\- Maman, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, mon bonhomme. Je lui lance un sourire franc avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête puis sur les joues._

 _\- A demain maman._

Il me fait un petit signe de la main puis ferme la porte de la chambre. J'entends ses pas ainsi que ceux de son père gravir les marches pour atteindre l'étage.

La porte se referme, une autre claque, puis quelques instants après j'entends l'eau couler. Oliver est probablement en train de prendre sa douche et comme tout les soirs depuis quelques temps, il me rejoindra pour que nous puissions partager un film tout les deux.

Il se présente dans la chambre un verre d'eau dans une main, mes médicaments de l'autre. J'avale le tout et le remercie. Il pose le verre sur la table de chevet mais ne vient pas s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'assoit sur le lit, me prend la main puis fait des petits cercles sur le dessus avec son pouce.

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Jamie m'a dit que tu avais pleuré !_

Je baisse la tête, fuyant son regard, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Il relève doucement ma tête en me tenant par le menton, son regard est si doux et empli d'amour.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasses ?_

 _\- Tu penses me prendre Jamie un jour ?_

Ma voix tremble, les larmes me montent à nouveau, bordel je n'en peux plus d'être aussi faible, aussi vulnérable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau treize ans et de voir le monde s'effondrer une fois de plus. Il est sur le point de répondre mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

 _\- Je te comprends tu sais, je ne te laisserai pas faire mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles le récupérer... Je l'ai privé de toi... Je t'ai privé de lui durant cinq ans... Alors que tu es un papa merveilleux... Je n'aurai pas dû... J'essaie d'être encore et toujours en colère contre toi mais lorsque je te vois avec lui, lorsque je te vois avec moi... Je n'y arrive plus..._

Il pousse un soupir avant de lâcher ma main.

 _\- Felicity, je ne vais pas te le prendre... Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques mois et je pense toujours la même chose aujourd'hui. Si je passe autant de temps avec lui c'est parce que je sais que tout ceci n'est que provisoire, dès que tu remarcheras tu partiras et je le verrai beaucoup moins avec la distance qui nous sépare..._

 _\- Maman, je veux plus que tu marches. Je veux qu'on reste ici avec papa._

Oliver et moi sursautons lorsque nous entendons les mots de Jamie. Aucun de nous ne savait qu'il était présent, Jamie tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Oliver se lève et se presse pour le rejoindre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'agripper au fauteuil qu'ils reviennent tout deux dans ma chambre, le visage de Jamie est maculé de larme.

Oliver le pose sur le lit, je saisi sa main et l'attire contre moi le laissant pleurer, la main d'Oliver est sur son dos faisant des va et vient de haut en bas afin de l'apaiser.

 _\- Je pensais que tu aimais papa... Oncle John a dit à Lyla que tu aimais papa l'autre jour._

Je croise le regard d'Oliver ne sachant quoi répondre à notre fils et maudissant mon frère d'avoir parlé de ces choses là alors que Jamie était avec eux.

 _\- Tu sais mon coeur parfois l'amour ne suffit pas pour qu'une personne reste._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas papa, Lyla et John ils s'aiment et Barry et marraine aussi._

 _\- Je sais que tu aimerais que ce soit pareil pour nous Jamie. Mais j'ai fais des choses que maman n'arrive pas à me pardonner, je ne lui en veux pas et tu ne dois pas en vouloir à maman. Et ne pas souhaiter qu'elle remarche pour qu'on reste ensemble n'est pas une solution. Je sais que tu aimerais que les choses se passent différemment mais parfois dans la vie nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons. Mais je peux te promettre une chose, c'est que nous ferons tout pour que tu sois heureux._

Il a su trouver les mots justes pour apaiser notre fils, je lui chuchote un merci. Jamie se tourne vers moi et essuie le reste de ses larmes.

 _\- Maman, je voulais pas être méchant. Je m'excuse._

Je l'embrasse puis le serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Jamie. Tu as le droit de t'exprimer. Aller, maintenant au lit jeune homme._

Oliver l'accompagne dans sa chambre, il reste un moment avec lui avant de me rejoindre. Il s'allonge près de moi et allume le téléviseur, mais après les événements je n'ai nullement envie de regarder quoi que ce soit. Depuis toute à l'heure, je me repasse en boucle les phrases de réconfort qu'Oliver a dites à Jamie.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

 _\- Tu as dit à Jamie que je n'arrivais pas à te pardonner... Mais... Je te pardonne Oliver._

Un sourire illumine son visage. Il attrape ma main et dépose un baiser dessus. Je m'approche de lui il soulève son bras et m'invite à poser ma tête sur son torse, ce que je me précipite de faire. Je soulève mon corps et niche ma tête tout contre lui. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse doucement et c'est ainsi que je m'endors, heureuse, blottit dans les bras d'Oliver.


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou,

Je voulais vous dire un énorme merci pour vos reviews. 200 je ne m'attendais pas à tant.

C'est génial et ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir vos réactions.

Merci à tout les guest pour leur soutient et leur message.

Voici une petite suite qui j'espère ne vous décevras pas.

Bonne lecture.

 _ **Felicity**_

L'école a repris depuis une semaine et Jamie semble s'y être adapté. Le jour de la rentrée n'a pas été facile pour aucun de nous. Jamie appréhendait la journée, il avait surtout peur de ne pas avoir d'amis mais nous l'avons rassuré du mieux qui nous pouvions et nous avons eut raison car le soir lorsque nous l'avons récupéré il s'était fait quatre copains et Jamie semble beaucoup les apprécier.

Je regarde une dernière fois dans son sac pour m'assurer que tout y est puis dépose le tout devant la porte avant de crier après lui. Il montre le bout de son nez sur le haut de l'escalier son ballon sous le bras un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Jamie, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit !_

Il pousse un soupir puis jette le ballon qui rebondit sur le sol pour aller s'échouer je ne sais où.

 _\- Tu auras plutôt intérêt à le ranger avant que papa ne rentre mon bonhomme._

Il descend, dépose un bisou sur ma joue attrape son sac et ouvre grand la porte pour que je puisse sortir, il la referme puis nous prenons ensuite le chemin de l'école, le trajet ne dure que cinq minutes.

 _\- Maman, c'est papa qui vient me chercher ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui mon coeur je sors avec Thea._

 _\- Cool, dis maman c'est quand qu'elle aura son bébé tatie._

 _\- Dans pas longtemps mon bonhomme._

 _\- Je suis pressé maman, je vais jouer avec lui au ballon._

 _\- Tu devras le laisser grandir un peu avant de pouvoir jouer avec lui._

Il fait une petite moue qui ne dure pas longtemps car il aperçoit un copain de classe, il presse le pas afin de le rejoindre un sourire sur le visage. Il se tourne puis revient vers moi pour déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

 _\- Bonne journée maman. Amuse-toi bien chez le kiné._

Je le regarde passer les portes de l'école en compagnie du petit garçon avant de m'éloigner rapidement, détestant toujours autant les regards que me lancent certains parents.

Depuis la reprise une routine s'est installée, le matin après avoir déposé Jamie à l'école je file deux heures chez le kiné, ensuite je rentre à la maison et comme toujours après ma séance je fais une sieste. Je suis complètement fatiguée lorsque je sors de chez lui. Oliver rentre du travail et nous mangeons ensemble, nous discutons énormément lui et moi de tout et de rien et ça me fait un bien fou, il repart ensuite me laissant seule pour le reste de l'après-midi et bon dieu ce que je trouve le temps long sans eux.

Heureusement, Jamie quitte l'école vers quinze heure ce qui fait que je ne suis seule que deux petites heures voir moins parfois. Après le retour de Jamie nous nous amusons tout les deux jusqu'à ce que son père rentre du travail aux alentours de dix huit heures. L'entraînement à la salle n'a pas encore commencé et je ne suis pas pressée que ça arrive car je sais que les jours d'entraînement Oliver ne rentrera pas avant vingt deux heures.

Exceptionnellement je sors avec Thea et je suis ravie, ça fait un bien fou de se retrouver entre filles et depuis mon accident ça n'est jamais arrivé, nous nous retrouvions toujours chez ses parents et n'étions de ce fait jamais seules. J'avais énormément de mal avec le regard des autres. Bon c'est encore le cas mais je me soigne comme dirait mon frère. Nous profitons du soleil pour déjeuner en terrasse, c'est bien plus agréable et surtout bien plus pratique pour mon fauteuil.

 _\- Alors Felicity comment ça se passe avec mon frère ?_

Ah non elle ne vas pas recommencer, chaque fois que nous nous voyons elle me pose cette question et habituellement je réponds toujours la même chose exceptée que cette fois ce sera diffèrent.

 _\- Euh... Disons que ça va mieux._

 _\- Mieux ! Et c'est tout ? Tu m'en as trop dit, je veux savoir !_

 _\- Non il ne vaut mieux pas, tu risques d'accoucher devant tout le monde._

 _\- Non attend, ne me dis pas que vous couchez ensemble !_

 _\- Non... Nous dormons ensemble c'est différent._

Je souris en disant ça, j'aime sentir les bras d'Oliver autour de moi, et m'endormir près de lui, c'est tout ce que nous avons, mais ça me suffit.

 _\- Attends, tu es train de me dire que vous dormez ensemble et c'est tout ? J'ai du mal à te croire Felicity, on ne peut pas juste dormir avec quelqu'un et ne rien faire._

 _\- Et bien pourtant c'est notre cas._

Elle me regarde les yeux exorbités et manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de soda qu'elle vient de prendre. Elle tousse pendant quelques secondes se tenant le ventre.

 _\- Thea, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui ! Non mais j'en reviens pas, vous êtes sacrément long à la détente tout les deux... Vous vous embrassez au moins ?_

 _\- Stop Thea finit les questions. Tu en sais déjà trop... Parlons plutôt de la future naissance._

Nous passons le reste de l'après midi à discuter du bébé et nous avons toutes les deux hâte que celui-ci pointe le bout de son nez. Je rentre au loft aux environs de dix sept heures en compagnie de Thea qui file embrasser son frère avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à l'écart sauf que lui ne se laisse pas faire, il l'embrasse sur la joue puis s'avance vers moi, me gratifie d'un sourire, se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue également.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai trouvé la journée plus que longue, le déjeuner avec Felicity m'a horriblement manqué. Je quitte le bureau afin de passer prendre Jamie à l'école. Il me saute dans les bras dès qu'il me voit et agite un papier devant mon nez un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Tu es d'accord papa ? Je peux essayer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon bonhomme mais avant, nous allons en discuter avec maman._

 _\- Elle va dire oui papa, je faisais du soccer avant._

 _\- Je sais mon grand, mais il faut que nous nous organisons, ce n'est pas à côté de la maison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera possible._

 _\- Chouette ! Je peux commencer ce soir alors ?_

Je rigole, décidément il est vraiment déterminé ce petit bonhomme. Avant de rentrer, nous faisons un détour chez John et Lyla, Jamie ne parle que de soccer à John qui semble content que le petit ait trouvé une équipe dans la ville ce qui n'est pas chose aisée vu que le soccer n'est pas aussi répandu en Amérique qu'en Europe.

Nous restons une petite heure avec eux avant de rentrer. Une fois au loft Jamie file dans sa chambre tandis que de mon côté je vais vérifier le contenu du réfrigérateur. La porte s'ouvre, je dépasse la tête de la cuisine et ma sœur vient littéralement se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse puis elle tente de me tirer dans la cuisine tandis que Felicity ferme la porte d'entrée. Je me dégage de la poigne de ma sœur et vais lui dire bonjour.

 _\- Oliver, je peux te parler en privé ?_

Je suis Thea sur le balcon après avoir dit à Felicity où se trouvait Jamie.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Thea ?_

Elle me frappe dans l'épaule et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

 _\- Tu dors avec elle toutes les nuits et vous ne faites rien ?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bien ma petite sœur ça, toujours à l'affût de la moindre information.

 _\- Ça ne te concerne pas Thea !_

 _\- Non c'est sûr, mais zut Ollie regarde-la, elle est raide dingue de toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

 _\- Qu'elle fasse le premier pas... Je ne veux pas la brusquer Thea._

 _\- Ok... Bah crois-moi c'est pas une bonne idée d'attendre !_

Je jette un œil dans le loft et j'aperçois Jamie avec sa tenue des red-bull discutant avec sa mère. Il semble très agité, il fait un geste avec son pied comme s'il allait tirer dans le ballon, mais son pied atterrit dans la jambe de Felicity, il se jette sur sa mère se confondant en excuse, j'accours vers eux et en me voyant Jamie fond en larmes.

 _\- Hey bonhomme pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Je voulais pas faire mal à maman. Je suis désolé papa._

Il semble se sentir coupable, le pauvre, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne l' avait pas fait exprès. Je me baisse vers lui.

 _\- Jamie regarde-moi, c'était un accident ce sont des choses qui arrivent d'accord. Puis regarde maman elle ne semble pas souffrir._

Il relève la tête puis va se blottir contre Felicity qui le serre tendrement dans ses bras.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Jamie, je n'ai rien senti. Et c'est d'accord tu peux essayer ce soir si papa veut bien t'y emmener._

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _\- Merci ! Vous êtes gentils... Oh tatie tu es là !_

Il sourit à me sœur avant de foncer sur elle et poser ses mains sur son ventre pour entamer une discussion avec le bébé.

 _\- Il t'a fait mal ?_

 _\- Non je n'ai rien senti... Tu sais bien que je ne sens rien._

 _\- Laisse-moi vérifier quand même._

J'attrape sa jambe, une trace rouge est présente sur le tibia où Jamie à tapé. Je suis persuadé qu'elle aura un hématome dès demain, c'est pourquoi je pars à l'étage prendre de la crème que j'applique rapidement sur la zone profitant que Jamie ait le dos tourné. Felicity me gratifie d'un sourire, attrape ma main, tire sur mon bras doucement, j'approche mon visage sachant qu'elle veut me faire un bisou, elle m'en fait de plus en plus souvent et j'adore ça j'aimerai qu'il y ait plus, mais je l'ai dit à Thea plus tôt, j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas et je ne désespère pas, un jour ça viendra.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Lavigne je ne suis pas franchement douée pour écrire des scène hot donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta soif. Lol

Olicity-love j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Ally 84, catimie, Hm, Aud et tout les guest merci pour vos messages.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus ou moins à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture.

 _ **Felicity**_

Non, non c'est pas possible, je le vois allongé sur le sol, son corps inerte, il ne bouge plus, je suis assise à ses côtés, il a les yeux fermés et sa respiration est de plus en plus lente, j'entends la sirène des secours à proximité, je prie pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement. Il y a du monde autour de nous mais personne ne bouge, tout le monde semble apeuré. Une voiture folle vient de foncer sur la foule traversant l'avenue et Oliver a été percuté, je n'ai pas pu le retenir, un homme m'a poussé violemment lorsqu'il a vu la voiture arriver, je suis tombée en arrière assez loin et j'ai lâché la main d'Oliver. Le voilà maintenant sur le sol au milieu des autres personnes.

Un médecin urgentiste accourt vers nous, il me pose des questions auxquelles je réponds tel un automate. Il s'affaire sur mon fiancé, se retourne vers son collègue et lui demande d'amener un tas de chose.

L'autre arrive en courant une valise à la main. Il lui injecte un produit après m'avoir écarté, l'homme qui m'a poussé tout à l'heure se trouve derrière moi, il me prend dans ses bras doucement et tente de me rassurer. J'entends un des deux urgentiste dire qu'ils sont en train de le perdre, le premier arrivé sur les lieux sort des électro-choc. Je pousse un crie horrifié et tente d'aller vers Oliver mais l'homme me retient. Je lui assène un coup dans le ventre mais il tient bon malgré ma rage. Je vois le corps d'Oliver se soulever, mais rien ne se passe, l'urgentiste entame un massage cardiaque il tente de le sauver à tout prix. Je les regarde faire leur travail et je prie pour qu'ils sauvent mon fiancé. Je vois l'urgentiste regarder sa montre et dire à l'autre _« heure du décès 14h30 »_ Je me dégage de la poigne de l'homme puis me rue vers Oliver en hurlant.

 _\- Non ! Oliver... Ne me quitte pas._

J'entends une voix, celle d'Oliver qui me demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je fais, la lumière de chevet éclaire doucement la chambre, le visage d'Oliver se trouve au dessus du mien, il semble inquiet.

 _\- Tu as fait un cauchemar._

Je hoche la tête, bon sang c'était si réel et c'était si horrible. Je le perdais, il était la étendu, mort. Je tremble rien qu'en y repensant. Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux, mon cœur commence doucement à se calmer.

 _\- Felicity... Je suis là, je vais bien... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu veux me raconter ?_

Je ne réponds pas, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, son visage n'est qu'a quelques centimètres du mien, je tire doucement sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord légèrement mais comme je ne vois aucune réticence du côté d'Oliver j'approfondis le baiser qui devient très rapidement langoureux. Oliver passe une jambe au dessus de mon corps et s'allonge doucement sur moi sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je sens son érection contre le bas de mon ventre et sourit contre ses lèvres. Il se redresse et m'offre un petit sourire que je lui rends en retour avant d'unir nos lèvres à nouveau. Il passe une main sous mon tee shirt et voyant que je ne fais aucune objection continue ses caresses, ses mains sont partout et j'adore la sensation que ça me procure c'est comme il y a cinq ans, mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas changé, je l'aime toujours et même si je le savais, maintenant que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, que ses mains parcourent mon corps j'en suis plus que sûre.

Une de ses mains va s'immiscer sous mon shorty, il me caresse à travers ma culotte et je le laisse faire, parce que j'en ai envie depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne s'imagine. Voyant que je n'émets aucune objection, il passe sous ma culotte et me caresse doucement.

 _\- Felicity... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi..._

Son regard est ancré dans le mien il est empli de désir. J'en ai envie aussi mais j'ai peur. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour nous ces derniers temps j'ai peur qu'a nouveau il me laisse. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

 _\- Je te promets que cette fois... Je resterai. Il n'y aucun autre endroit au monde où j'aimerai être que celui-ci... A tes côtés... Je t'aime comme un fou Felicity._

Une larme s'échappe de nouveau de mes yeux, pas parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, parce que je suis prise d'une terrible angoisse sur le moment. Mon cœur s'affole. Son regard change, il passe à l'interrogation. Le sourire qu'il avait à quitté ses lèvres.

 _\- Felicity, parle moi..._

 _\- C'est juste que... J'en ai envie Oliver, mais ça me fait peur... J'ai peur que tu me quittes encore une fois... Mais il n'y a pas que ça... J'ai peur de ne rien ressentir..._

Je fonds en larmes, Oliver se décale et m'attire contre son torse. Toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait une minute auparavant s'est envolée par ma faute... Je suis remplie de doutes... Je ne sens plus toute la partie basse de mon corps et je sais qu'il est possible que je ne ressente plus rien de ce côté là également.

Oliver effleure mon bras de ses doigts qu'il fait glisser de bas en haut me procurant des légers frissons. Il me repousse doucement, puis vient déposer des bisous dans mon cou, puis sur mes lèvres, il fait descendre les brettelles de mon débardeur puis continue sa myriade de bisous, il m'en fait des centaines avant de descendre encore plus bas, il me jette un regard et je l'encourage à continuer. Il descend mon shorty puis ma culotte et reprend ses délicieux baisers. Il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour me donner du plaisir et mon dieu ce que c'est bon, je pousse des gémissements. Je ressens quelque chose, des larmes de joie cette fois s'échappent de mes yeux. Oliver redresse la tête puis vient embrasser mon visage après avoir essuyer mes larmes, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout en descendant son boxer. Il entre en moi avec douceur et tout en m'embrassant commence à bouger à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous atteignons, l'orgasme en même temps. C'était magique. Un moment unique. J'en ai adoré chaque secondes et je suis prête à recommencer autant de fois que le souhaite Oliver.

Il retombe sur le matelas un sourire béat sur le visage et le mien affiche le même. Il se tourne vers moi, une main tenant sa tête, de l'autre il parcourt le contour de mon visage le regard empli de tendresse. Je ferme les yeux me délectant de ses caresses et finis par m'endormir.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le réveil indique huit heures. Je me redresse paniquée, je suis en retard pour Jamie, bon sang pourquoi le réveil n'a pas sonné ? Je regarde sur le côté, Oliver a quitté le lit. Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends aucun bruit. Je me décale sur le bord du lit, saisi le côté du mon fauteuil et me hisse dessus.

Comme je le sentais, la pièce est déserte, Oliver est parti travailler et il n'y a pas de trace de Jamie. Je l'appelle à plusieurs reprise mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Merde foutu handicap, je ne peux pas me hisser dans les escaliers afin de vérifier si le petit est présent. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Oliver mais celui-ci ne décroche pas. Mon cœur palpite, un voile de transpiration s'installe dans mon cou, une douleur me parvient dans le bas ventre. Je sens la crise d'angoisse monter, les larmes se pointent également. Je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Il m'a eu et moi je n'y ai vu que du feu.

Je lui envoie un texto avant de retourner dans ma chambre, impuissante.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis en réunion lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer, mais je ne peux pas répondre nous sommes sur un très gros dossier et je ne peux pas me permettre de rater la moindre information. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau juste une fois, signe de l'arrivée d'un texto. Je n'ai pas le temps de le sortir que la parole m'est donnée. Mon père en tant que PDG est assis en bout de table, je prends mes notes et sous le regard bienveillant de mon père je me lance. Le débat dure plus de deux heures mais je suis fier de moi, j'ai réussi à convaincre diverses entreprises de se joindre à nous pour ce projet qui sera je l'espère aussi géniale que sur le papier. Il est question de relancer le métro sous terrain de la ville mais pas de n'importe quel façon avec de l'énergie propre, c'est à dire équiper les trains avec des batteries pouvant tenir jusqu'à trois mille kilomètres avant d'être rechargées. Ce serait une sacrée avancée pour l'écologie. Non seulement ça réduirait le trafic, mais en plus nous diminuerions la pollution surtout qu'il n'est pas question de se cantonner que au réseau sous terrain, dans un avenir assez proche nous aimerions que la ville dispose d'un tramway également. C'est le handicap de Felicity qui m'a fait penser à cela, ce n'est clairement pas simple pour les personnes handicapées de prendre le bus lorsqu'elles ne sont pas accompagnées, alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce projet aboutira.

Je serre la main de nos investisseurs et reste discuter avec quelques personnes. Mon père vient me féliciter et me glisse un message à l'oreille.

 _\- Nous sommes grand parents._

J'écarquille les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire, il s'échappe de la salle de réunion le téléphone vissé à l'oreille tandis que moi je suis pris d'assaut par un groupe de jeunes femmes qui aimeraient investir dans notre projet mais qui sont encore réticentes.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, bravo pour votre prestation, vous avez su convaincre beaucoup de personne mais, voyez vous, nous, nous sommes encore réticentes, il y a des points que nous aimerions aborder avec vous avant de donner notre feu vert. Peut-on convenir d'un dîner pour en parler ? Rien ne vaut une bonne discussion autour d'un bon repas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Bien sur, quand seriez-vous disponible ?_

 _\- Ce soir ! Nous rentrons en Californie des demain !_

 _\- Très bien donc ce soir vingt heures chez « Chambar »._

Elles m'envoient toute les trois un sourire aguicheur avant de quitter la salle de réunion. Je pousse un soupir, je sais que Felicity n'appréciera pas, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je sors enfin mon téléphone qui n'a cessé de sonner. J'ai trois appelle manqués, un de la part de chaque femme de ma vie, ma mère, Thea, et Felicity. Et deux messages.

J'ouvre d'abord celui de Thea qui est accompagné d'une photo.

 **« Coucou moi c'est ton neveu Ewann, je suis né ce 18 septembre à 8h50. Je suis en pleine forme et maman aussi. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer ainsi que Jamie et Felicity »**

Je souris comme un idiot devant mon téléphone, Ewann, elle nous a bien eu Thea. Chaque fois qu'elle parlait du bébé elle disait « elle ». Nous pensions tous qu'elle aller avoir une petite fille mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas. Je passe au message de Felicity et mon sang se glace dès les premiers mots.

 **« Tu me l'as enlevé, tu as profité de moi pour ensuite me le prendre. Comment as-tu pu Oliver ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Je te préviens, je ne vais pas te laisser faire, tu ne l'auras pas, jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais ! ».**

Je regarde l'écran incrédule, non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle me croit toujours capable d'enlever notre fils ? Après cette nuit elle n'a toujours pas compris à quel point je l'aime ? Je rejoins mon véhicule rapidement balançant mon téléphone sur le siège passager. En rage, je démarre en trombe du parking.

Il est presque midi, l'heure à laquelle je rentre habituellement sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était prévu que je déjeune avec John, nous devions discuter de la salle d'entraînement. J'ai pris la décision de ne plus m'en occuper, c'est vrai que j'adorai mais maintenant je ne suis plus seul, j'ai ma petite famille et, je ne peux plus me permettre de rentrer tard le soir... J'ai trouvé une solution un jeune du club qui est très motivé et qui aimerait reprendre ma succession mais, j'ai besoin que John aille l'épauler au début... Nous devions également parler de son mariage, étant son témoin il devait me donner le code couleur pour mon smoking et celui de Jamie vu que c'est lui qui portera les alliances.

Je me gare n'importe comment puis quitte le véhicule. Je pénètre dans le loft, d'un regard rapide je m'aperçois que Felicity n'est pas dans la pièce principale, ni dans la cuisine. Je me dirige vers la chambre, elle est étendue sur le lit endormie.

Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, ses joues sont rosies, elle semble avoir pleuré durant des heures. Je m'assois et lui caresse doucement le visage, elle se réveille et se redresse aussi vite que le permet son corps, ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes, je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot qu'elle me frappe à la poitrine.

 _\- Ramène-le moi Oliver... Rends-le moi ! S'il te plaît..._

Je lui saisi les mains et les enserre doucement ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Je les lâche ensuite afin de prendre sa tête entre mes mains et encre mon regard au sien.

 _\- Felicity, je ne l'ai pas pris ! Je l'ai juste déposé à l'école ce matin... Si tu les avais contacté, il te l'aurait dit ! Je t'ai promis que jamais je ne te l'enlèverai... Jamais Felicity ! Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi..._

 _\- À l'école ?_

Je hoche la tête afin de lui répondre.

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu alors ?_

 _\- J'étais en réunion..._

Elle hoche la tête sans dire un mot de plus. Elle ferme les yeux et renifle doucement. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux s'écrasant sur son leggings. Je m'approche et la sers dans mes bras. Je pousse un soupir avant de me décaler doucement.

 _\- Felicity, je t'aime... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre.

 _\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal Felicity, ni à toi, ni à Jamie. C'est fini tout ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est vous rendre heureux. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front avant de continuer.

 _\- Tu sais ce soir là après t'avoir envoyé ce message j'étais mal... Très mal. Je t'ai envoyé des centaines d'excuses, je voulais te dire en personne combien je regrettais, te dire combien je t'aimais... Mais tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal en te quittant de cette façon, je n'ai pas bien agi... J'avais peur de perdre ton frère mais au petit matin... Perdre ton frère n'avait plus d'importance... Je préférais mille fois perdre ton frère que te perdre toi... Mais il était trop tard. Je l'ai compris lorsque je t'ai vu sur le campus en compagnie de ce brun dont tu étais si proche. Je vous ai regardé un long moment... Tu riais, tu semblais heureuse alors j'ai arrêté de te harceler, j'ai essayé de vivre ma vie de mon côté mais c'était difficile Un jour je suis retourné sur le campus, tu me manquais trop tu comprends ?_

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête, je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et sors une photo vieilli de mon porte feuille.

 _\- Ce jour là, tu étais seule avec ce petit bonhomme... Je pensais que tu faisais du baby-sitting. Je t'ai observé un long moment. Tu t'en occupais si bien. Je t'ai vu lui faire d'innombrable bisous, de câlins. Le gamin semblait si heureux avec toi. J'ai pris cette photo de vous deux avant de partir. Tu regardais dans ma direction tandis que le petit bonhomme tirait doucement sur ta main pour te faire partir dans la direction opposé. Je suis resté un moment après ton départ à t'imaginer avec moi, avec nos enfants... Je pensais que tu aurais fait une maman merveilleuse et je ne me suis pas trompé tu l'es. Tu as concilié tes études et mis ta vie de jeune fille entre parenthèse pour Jamie alors en voyant cela, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te l'enlève ? Quel genre d'homme je serais pour faire une chose pareille ? Un monstre, voilà ce que je serai et je n'en suis pas un. Je vous aime trop pour vous du mal._

Felicity éclate en sanglot, je la prends dans mes bras et la laisse pleurer un long moment.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver... D'avoir tout gâché entre nous par le passé... Et d'avoir pensé que tu voulais me prendre notre fils... Pardonne-moi..._

 _\- Hey tu n'as rien gâché... Je t'aime et même si j'avoue que ça m'a fait mal de voir que tu pensais que j'avais profité de toi, rien n'est fini entre nous rien... Ce n'est que le début... Et si tu me le permets, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureuse.. A commencer par te préparer un truc à manger car depuis tout à l'heure ton estomac ne fait que gronder et le mien aussi._

Je souris, elle aussi, heureux de lui avoir enfin parlé.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je le regarde cuisiner, de temps en temps il s'arrête et vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de repartir à la cuisine. Il dresse la table pour nous deux, puis déverse la poêlé de champignons dans les assiettes qu'il pose sur la table, il recule une chaise pour que je puisse m'installer avec mon fauteuil. Je porte une bouchée à mes lèvres et pousse un petit gémissement.

 _\- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour qu'un plat préparé en si peu de temps soit excellent._

 _\- Le secret ce sont les épices... Je t'expliquerai quand nous aurons plus de temps._

Il avale une bouchée avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Thea a eu un petit garçon si tu es partante nous pourrions allés leur rendre visite dès que Jamie aura quitté l'école !._

Je reste interdite sur le coup m'en voulant d'avoir jeté mon téléphone sur le sol. Je n'ai de ce fait reçu aucun appel ni message de la part de Thea.

 _\- Bien sûre que je suis partante ! Un garçon... Je le savais.. Jamie va être heureux !_

 _\- Tu le savais ? Elle disait toujours « elle » lorsqu'elle parlait du bébé... Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que se soit une petite fille._

 _\- J'avais remarqué son manège... Mais pas de chance pour elle, l'autre jour lorsque nous avons fait les boutiques, elle était au téléphone avec Roy et disait que le petit serait trop mignon dans la tenue qu'elle avait entre les mains._

 _\- Sacrée Thea..._

Il avale une autre bouchée avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Il faut que je te dise autre chose..._

Son ton est soudain un brin anxieux. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il attrape doucement une de mes main qu'il caresse doucement.

 _\- Ce soir je ne serai pas présent pour le dîner... J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire... Avec trois femmes._

 _\- Trois femmes ?_

Je prends quelque seconde pour analyser …. Avec trois femmes, il va se retrouver seul avec elles... Ça ne m'enchante pas du tout...

 _\- Si c'est pour les affaires j'imagine que je ne peux rien dire..._

 _\- Crois-moi... J'aimerai dîner avec toi et Jamie, mais je ne peux pas reporter, elles partent demain pour la Californie et un investisseur de plus nous sera d'une grande aide._

Oliver se lève, pour débarrasser la table avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

 _-_ _J'espère quand même qu'elles n'ont pas de vue sur toi !_

 _\- Jalouse ?_

 _\- J'ai le droit ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que oui c'est flatteur... Mais sache que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi._

Il sourit avant de s'éloigner avec la vaisselle dans les mains.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous venons de récupérer Jamie qui a été assez surpris de nous trouver tous les deux à la sortie de l'école surtout que c'est assez rare que j'y sois l'après-midi.

 _\- On va où maman ?_

 _\- C'est une surprise !_

 _\- J'aime pas les surprises moi._

Nour rions à sa remarque, je l'attrape par la main puis nous traversons la route pour rejoindre la voiture. J'aide Jamie à s'installer, tandis que Felicity se hisse sur le siège côté passager sous les regards curieux des passants et quelques parents d'élèves.

 _\- Ça va pas papa ? Tu es en colère ?_

 _\- Non mon bonhomme tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas._

C'est fou comment ce petit bonhomme remarque aussi facilement mon changement d'humeur. Je claque la portière, saisi le fauteuil, passe à l'arrière, le plie et le pose dans le coffre en jetant un air mauvais aux personnes qui ne cessent de regarder. Non mais je rêve, les gens n'ont que ça à faire, se délecter du malheur des autres. Je monte dans la voiture bougon. Felicity pose une main sur ma cuisse et la serre doucement. Je me tourne vers elle, elle a un sourire sur le visage. Elle est vraiment très forte, elle ne se plaint jamais de quoi que ce soit malgré ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je ne peux être que fier d'elle.

Après ce qui m'a semblé un trajet interminable, merci les embouteillages, nous arrivons à destination. Jamie s'est endormi dans son siège, je le réveille doucement tandis que Felicity se débrouille de son côté.

 _\- Papa, je veux encore dormir !_

 _\- Je comprends que tu sois fatigué mon bonhomme, mais nous sommes arrivés et avons une surprise pour toi._

 _\- Je veux pas marcher papa. Je suis trop fatigué._

Je souris, décidément, il m'aura tout fait ce petit bout, mais je ne peux résister à sa bouille, je le prends dans mes bras, il cale sa tête contre mon épaule avant de me serrer tendrement. Je referme la porte et ensemble nous atteignons l'entrée de l'hôpital.

 _\- Maman c'est pour toi qu'on vient ?_

 _\- Non Jamie._

Il se redresse subitement, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Oh alors je sais._

 _\- Tu as deviné ?_

 _\- Oui je crois. Tatie a eu son bébé._

 _\- C'est exact._

Il écarquille les yeux puis gigote pour que je le descende sur le sol, ce que je fais, il me tire alors la main.

 _\- Dépêche-toi papa je veux voir le bébé..._

 _\- Hey petit impatient, il faut attendre maman._

 _\- Dépêche-toi maman._

Felicity pousse un soupir tout en souriant. Elle pousse sur ses bras et le dépasse, Jamie se retourne vers moi et rigole.

 _\- Papa, tu seras le dernier._

Nous arrivons devant la chambre, je tape doucement avant d'ouvrir, Jamie passe devant moi et se rue à l'intérieur, Ewann repose dans son berceau.

 _\- Tatie, il est tout petit..._

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu Jamie._

 _\- Oui, mais je pensais qu'il serait grand quand même._

J'avance vers ma sœur, l'embrasse puis serre la main de Roy qui est assis près d'elle. Le petit bonhomme remue doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Thea se lève doucement pour aller étreindre Felicity. Elle prend Ewann dans ses bras avant de le donner à Felicity qui accepte sans hésiter.

Elle le pose contre se poitrine et caresse doucement son dos. J'ai les yeux empli de larmes. De joie mais aussi d'autre chose. J'avoue que j'aurai aimé la voir porter notre enfant de cette façon, partager ces instants avec elle. Nos regards se croisent, Felicity baisse la tête et dépose un bisou sur la tête du petit. Jamie s'approche tout intimidé.

 _\- Maman je peux le prendre moi aussi ?_

 _\- (Thea) Bien sûr que tu peux le prendre, mais il faut que tu t'installes sur le lit et que tu restes bien sage._

Jamie ne se fait pas prier, il monte sur le lit mais je le stoppe dans son élan, je lui ôte ses chaussures et lui fait signe qu'il peut s'installer. Thea place le petit Ewann dans ses bras mais reste à côté soutenant la tête du bébé. Jamie ne cesse de regarder son cousin. J'immortalise la scène avec mon téléphone avant de m'approcher de Felicity qui saisit ma main et la porte à ses lèvres discrètement. Je pense que Roy l'a remarqué tout de même mais il ne dit rien. Depuis notre arrivé il se fait très discret nous laissant profiter de nouveau membre de notre famille.

Nous restons encore une petite demi-heure avec eux avant de quitter l'établissement.

 **Felicity**

Nous arrivons chez John peu avant dix neuf heures. Oliver ne voulait pas nous laisser seul ce soir, du coup il a tenu a ce que je dîne avec mon frère et Lyla et j'en suis ravie. La soirée me paraîtra moins longue en leur compagnie. Comme à son habitude Jamie accapare l'attention de John durant une bonne demi heure lui contant sa journée d'école, mais le plus important la naissance d'Ewann. John l'écoute avec attention et sourit chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion.

Lorsque je les vois si complices et proches j'ai beaucoup de regrets concernant ma décision de ses cinq dernières années. J'ai privé mon fils de son papa et de son oncle tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas assumer mes erreurs.

Lyla, Oliver et moi discutons du mariage à venir, d'ici trois mois mon frère sera marié. Il a repoussé la date deux fois, voulant absolument attendre que je marche de nouveau il voulait encore repousser, mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

Je veux qu'il se marie, qu'il commence sa nouvelle vie avec Lyla, qui une fois mariée, sera affectée à un poste à proximité de Star City. Finis les déplacement ou alors ce sera au maximum une semaine, avec des missions moins dangereuses que celles qu'elle avait jusqu'ici. N'ayant pas vraiment d'attache, son service l'envoyait un peu partout, mais maintenant ce sera diffèrent.

 _\- (John) Alors Felicity comment se passent tes séances de kiné ? Il y a du progrès ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non... Pourtant j'essaie de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne tiens toujours pas sur mes jambes._

 _\- Ça viendra, tu es une vraie dur à cuire. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Ça prendra peut être du temps mais je suis certain qu'un jour nous te verrons de nouveau sur tes pieds._

Je baisse la tête, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que lui, mais je ne veux pas le contredire. Oliver serre doucement ma main dans la sienne, geste qui passe inaperçu. Dans la demi heure qui suit nous convenons de la couleur du costume d'Oliver et de Jamie. Ce sera donc gris avec une chemise blanche et cravate violette pour Oliver et Jamie portera la même chose.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi la cravate violette ?_

 _\- Non ma petite sœur nous ne diront rien. Tiens-toi en juste à ses consignes._

 _\- Euh d'accord, mais on prend quoi comme teinte ? Parce que violet c'est très vaste !_

 _\- (Lyla) On se charge des cravates. Ne t'en fait pas. Ah et pour ta robe, et bien... Je m'en charge également._

Je la regarde avec un air ébahi. Elle va choisir ma robe ? Personne ne m'a jamais choisi de vêtement et encore moins une robe. Bon sang j'ai peur que ça me plaise pas !

 _\- Hey ne t'en fait pas, je vais en sélectionner quelque unes et tu choisiras celle qui te convient le mieux._

Ouf c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je pousse un petit soupir rassuré. Oliver lui rit avec Dig, non mais il y en a même pas un qui viendrait me défendre !

 _\- (Oliver) Oups j'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut que je file si je ne veux pas être en retard._

Oliver se lève, fait le tour de la table, étreint Lyla, puis serre la main de mon frère.

 _\- Merci de bien vouloir t'occuper de ma petite famille. Oh et n'oublie pas._

 _\- Je sais Oliver, je dois monter le petit à l'étage, lui lire une histoire et attendre qu'il soit bien endormi avant de quitter le loft. Je me suis déjà occupé de lui auparavant. Euh juste une chose, ta petite famille ?_

Oliver hausse un sourcil, sourit à John avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras.

 _\- Sois sage mon bonhomme._

 _\- Oui papa promis... Papa, tu rentres tard ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore mon grand, mais si c'est le cas, c'est oncle John qui vous ramènera maman et toi à la maison._

 _\- D'accord, alors je veux que tu rentres tard._

 _\- Ah ! Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Pour que oncle John me mette au lit._

Oliver fait claquer un bisou sur sa joue avant de le poser sur le sol, il s'avance vers moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me souffle ensuite un « je t'aime » auquel je réponds sans attendre.

 _\- (Jamie) Ah vous êtes de vrai amoureux ? Comme oncle John et Lyla._

 _\- Oui mon grand, est ce que ça te fait plaisir ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Jamie vient sur moi doucement et m'enserre de ses petits bras avant de me chuchoter : _« Tu vas te marier avec papa ? »_ . Je souris avant de lui répondre tout aussi discrètement : _« Un jour si papa me le demande mais chut »._ Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et Jamie en fait de même.

 _\- (Dig) Je comprends mieux d'où vient la phrase ma petite famille. Vous comptiez nous le dire ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Bien sûr, c'est ce que nous avons fait ce soir._

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel puis raccompagne Oliver à la porte.

 _ **Oliver**_

Durant tout le trajet je ne cesse de penser à ma petite famille, je sais qu'ils sont bien avec John et Lyla, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus mais j'aimerai être avec eux plutôt qu'à ce dîner. J'entre dans le restaurant, donne mon nom au maître d'hôtel qui m'accompagne à la table où sont déjà installées les trois jeunes femmes de ce matin. Je leur offre un sourire avant de prendre place à côté de la brune. Le serveur arrive rapidement avec la bouteille de vin que j'avais retenu lors de ma réservation et sert un verre à chacun. Nous commençons à discuter du futur projet et chacune parle de ses intentions et de ce qui les chagrine. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je m'excuse avant de sortir celui ci de ma poche et lire le texto.

 **« J'espère qu'elles ne te charment pas trop. »**

Je souris avant de ranger mon téléphone dans la poche interne de ma veste.

 _\- Bien où en étions nous ?_

Nous reprenons notre discussion avant d'être interrompu par le serveur qui vient prendre notre commande. Le repas se passe très bien et je pense que je suis sur la bonne voix pour les faire flancher. Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau, c'est déjà la quatrième fois depuis tout à l'heure, mais par politesse je n'ai pas regardé les messages. Je m'excuse auprès des dames puis m'aventure vers les toilettes. Je sors mon téléphone, j'ai trois message de Felicity et un de mon père.

 **« J'espère que le dîner se passe bien. Même si je suis avec mon frère je ne cesse de penser à toi avec elles... C'est dur »**

 **« Oliver, deux textos sans réponses... Tu es sans doute très occupé, mais dépêche-toi, tu as une jolie jeune femme qui t'attend dans ton lit et sache que ce n'est jamais bon de faire attendre une femme. »**

Je souris décidément elle m'aura tout fait.

 **« C'est encore moi et bien puisque tu as décidé de m'ignorer je vais me coucher seule avec juste ton odeur sur ton oreiller, je me contenterai d'un ours de Jamie pour me tenir compagnie. »**

Je regarde ma montre il est presque vingt deux heures. D'habitude à cette heure-ci elle dort déjà épuisée par sa journée et ses foutus médicaments qui la mettent KO. Mais je tente tout de même de l'appeler. Elle répond aussitôt, à ma grande surprise.

 _\- Ah Oliver, elles ne t'ont pas encore mangé ?_

 _\- Non bébé, je suis toujours entier. Désolé je ne pouvais pas te répondre, je suis toujours en négociation, les femmes sont vraiment dures en affaires..._

 _\- Non tu crois ?_

Je rigole franchement à sa remarque.

 _\- Je ne pense pas rentrer avant un moment encore._

 _\- D'accord, c'est rien je me consolerai comme je peux... Avec les moyens du bord._

 _\- Felicity !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me sortir des choses comme celle la ! Alors que je dîne avec trois femmes..._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis en train de t'imaginer et que... Bordel, faut que j'arrête. En plus je suis dans les toilettes, n'importe qui peut entrer. Bref il faut que j'y retourne. Je t'aime... Et au fait n'oublie pas de virer cet ours pour que je puisse te rejoindre dans le lit._

 _\- J'hésite pour l'ours... Bonne fin de soirée. Et courage avec elles..._

Je coupe la communication et patiente un moment dans la cabine, le temps que le haut de mon pantalon reprenne sa forme initiale puis j'ouvre le dernier message de mon père.

 **« J'espère que le dîner se passe bien. Ne te met pas en galère avec elles, si ça ne marche pas n'insiste pas. »**

Depuis quand mon père est aussi sage ? Avant il m'aurait dit de tout faire pour décrocher des investisseurs supplémentaires quitte à ce que j'y mette un peu de mon corps... Bref il a sûrement compris que je n'étais plus ce genre d'homme depuis le retour de Felicity dans ma vie. Il y a bien une dizaine de minutes d'écoulée lorsque je regagne la table. Je m'assoie tout en m'excusant.

 _\- Désolé d'avoir été si long, j'ai du appeler à la maison, mon fils ne voulait pas se coucher sans m'avoir au téléphone._

Je mens bien sur, il est hors de question que je leur parle de la raison de mon appel. Elle me regarde toutes les trois d'un œil inquisiteur.

 _\- Vous avez un fils ?_

 _\- Donc vous avez probablement une femme ?_

 _\- Nous pensions que vous étiez célibataire. Vous cachez bien votre jeu monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Je ne cache rien du tout, c'est juste que je suis très discret sur ma vie privée._

Les trois jeunes femmes me sourient.

 _\- Oui ça va de soi... Vous êtes effectivement très discret. Bref reprenons._

Il est un peu plus de minuit lorsque je rentre chez moi. Je trouve Dig allongé dans le canapé, la télé diffuse une douce lumière dans le salon, le son est coupé. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Dig et le secoue légèrement. Il ouvre les yeux puis se relève doucement.

 _\- Ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Impeccable elles ont finit par se résigner et signer. Et toi avec Jamie et Felicity ?_

 _\- Super. Felicity était crevée du coup nous sommes rentrés assez tôt._

 _\- Oui ce sont ses cachets qui l'assomment._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible pour elle d'avoir un autre traitement ?_

 _\- Non malheureusement... C'est pour ça que celui-ci n'est à prendre que le soir._

 _\- Ok... Bon je vais y aller, Lyla m'attend sûrement... Ah Oliver avant que je parte, je voulais te dire que ça me faisait plaisir de te voir avec ma sœur. Tu la rends heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Je lui serre la main puis le raccompagne dans l'entrée avant de filer à la douche. J'entre dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard et trouve Felicity endormie serrant très fort mon oreiller contre sa poitrine.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou voilà votre chapitre, l'avant dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore un énorme merci au guest a qui je ne peux pas répondre pour vos review qui me vont droit au cœur.

Bonne lecture.

 **Felicity**

J'attends patiemment que Thea finisse de fermer ma robe avant de pouvoir m'admirer dans le miroir.

 _Et voilà tu es superbe. La robe te va à merveille, la coiffeuse à fait un superbe travaille, tu es magnifique._

Elle me détaille une dernière fois un sourire sur le visage, elle aussi n'est pas en reste, elle est sublime également. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon auquel la coiffeuse à piqueter par ci par la des petites fleurs violettes. Elle porte une robe blanche toute simple et a revêtu par dessus un boléro violet.

 _Je t'apporte le miroir, ne bouge pas... Oh pardon je suis désolée..._

 _Ce n'est rien..._

Je m'admire dans le miroir c'est vrai que la coiffeuse et maquilleuse ont fait un superbe travaille. Mes cheveux cascades le long de mon dos et un côté est retenue par une fleur violette à laquelle sont ajoutés du feuillage.

 _Thea, tu veux bien me soutenir pour que je puisse me voir entièrement ? J'aimerai vraiment voir le rendu de la robe._

 _Euh ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ma belle, mais je ne sais si j'aurai assez de force pour te tenir... J'ai peur de te faire tomber. Si tu veux je peux faire venir Oliver ?_

 _Oui s'il te plaît._

Je pousse un soupir une fois la porte fermé, je n'en peux plus d'être infirme, j'aimerai tant retrouver l'usage de mes jambes pour pouvoir faire des choses simples comme se regarder dans le miroir. La porte s'ouvre sur Oliver il est wahou.

 _Wahou. Quel homme. Tu es superbe dans ce costume._

 _Merci bébé. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu es époustouflante._

 _Arrête de dire des bêtises... Viens plutôt m'aider. Je veux m'admirer avant de regagner mon fauteuil._

Oliver se met face à moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches, j'agrippe fermement ses avant bras et à trois il me soulève doucement. Il passe une main dans mon dos, pivote sur le côté, puis d'un geste habile se retrouve derrière moi. Il a été rapide, à aucun moment je n'ai sentie mon corps se dérober.

 _Alors, est ce que ça te plaît ?_

 _Oui c'est plutôt pas mal._

 _Tu es magnifique Felicity._

La porte s'ouvre sur Thea, elle écarquille les yeux, c'est la première fois depuis mon accident qu'elle me voit debout. Oliver lui demande si elle peut approcher la fauteuil, ce qu'elle fait.

Il se baisse passe un bras sous mes jambes avant de me soulever comme ci je ne pesais trois fois rien pour me déposer sur le fauteuil qui a été décoré pour l'occasion.

Nous regagnons le salon où nous attend avec impatience le reste de la famille Queen.

 _Maman, tu es jolie._

 _Et toi aussi, dis donc jeune homme le costume tu vas super bien._

 _Oui, je vais le mettre pour l'école._

Nous rions tous de bon cœur. C'est vraiment un pitre. Le petit Ewann porte lui aussi un petit costume, il est trop mignon vêtu comme ça. Moira le dépose dans le cosy avant de le soulever pour l'emmener dans la limousine blanche qui n'attend plus que nous.

Le cortège ne passe pas inaperçu, Quatre limousines se suivant dans les rues de Starling c'est un événement à ne pas rater.

Nous arrivons à l'église assez rapidement, j'ai le cœur qui palpite et je sens le stresse me gagner.

Mon frère ouvre la porte puis m'offre un sourire radieux. Je vois que lui aussi est stressé, je ne serai pas la seule dans cette situation.

 _Tu permets ?_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il me prend dans se bras et embrasse ma joue tout en me soufflant un « je t'aime ». Des larmes de bonheur s'immiscent au coin de mes yeux mais je tente de les repousser. Oliver avance le fauteuil et mon frère m'y dépose.

 _Tu es prête ?_

Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

 _Oui._

Oliver m'embrasse avant d'entrer dans l'église avec sa famille. J'attends patiemment dans le hall de l'église avec John que tout les invités soient installés. Lyla quand à elle attend dans la limousine pour pouvoir sortir à son tour.

La musique se lance, mon frère me prend la main et la serre très fort. Une personne complètement étrangère à notre famille et celle de Lyla se poste derrière mon fauteuil et me pousse au rythme des pas de John qui tient toujours ma main fermement. Les regards sont rivés sur nous tous aussi souriant les uns que les autres. Mon angoisse commence doucement à se dissiper. Une fois arrivé près de l'hôtel, je tire doucement sur la main de John qui se met à ma hauteur, je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, puis la caresse doucement avant de faire signe au jeune homme derrière moi. Il m'emmène au premier rang et me place de façon à ce que je ne gêne personne. Mon frère à penser à tout, de la où je me trouve je peux voir Lyla remonter l'allée au bras de son père, Jamie et Cameron la fille de sa sœur tenant tout deux sa traîne.

Comme lors de notre passage, des centaines de flash crépitent pour capturer les plus beaux moments.

Jamie vient s'asseoir près de moi suivie de près par Cameron, les parents et le beau frère de Lyla. Oliver et la sœur de celle ci, s'avance près de l'autel en tant que témoins de la cérémonie.

 **Oliver.**

Deux jours viennent de s'écouler depuis le superbe mariage de John. Nous nous sommes tous amusé et malgré le fait que Felicity ne puisse pas trop bouger, elle ne s'est pas ennuyée. J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle se sente seule, surtout lorsque les personnes ont commencé à danser mais, ça n'a pas été le cas. Tout les convives présents étaient au petit soins avec elle, lui demandant toujours si ça allait, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose malgré le fait que j'étais constamment à ses côté. Nous avons également partagé une danse qui a été éprouvante pour elle mais elle tenait à ce que nous dansions ensemble. Je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse et avec l'aide de John, je l'ai installée sur mes pieds avant de danser lentement le temps d'un slow.

C'était un moment magique pour tout les deux, d'une parce que c'était la première fois que nous dansions et secondement parce que personne n'est resté à nous regarder. Felicity se sentait pour une fois normale et ça lui a fait du bien, non je mens ça m'a fait du bien parce que le regard des autres elle, elle le supporte bien mieux que moi.

Je claque le coffre de la voiture puis m'engouffre à l'intérieur tout en me frottant les mains, il commence à faire de plus en plus froid mais en cette période de fin d'année ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Jamie est installé dans son siège auto, un avion dans les mains qu'il fait voler au dessus de sa tête tout en imitant le bruit de celui ci.

 _Tu ne veux toujours pas dire où tu nous emmènes ?_

 _Non, tu le seras bien assez tôt._

Elle se renfrogne dans son siège tout en soupirant. Je sais qu'elle déteste les surprises mais il est hors de question que je lui dise quoi que se soit. J'attrape sa main et dépose un baiser dessus avant de démarrer.

 _L'aéroport ? Jamie c'est pour ça que tu faisais voler ton avion ?_

 _Je me retourne et fait un clin d'œil à Jamie._

 _Alors le petit sait où nous allons ?_

 _Il sait seulement que nous prenons l'avion, rien de plus !_

Après m'être occupé des formalités auprès du poste de garde, je m'engage sur le piste privée de l'aéroport où le jet de la société nous attend.

J'aide ma petite famille à s'installer tandis que Peter le steward que j'ai engagé pour l'occasion s'occupe des bagages et de la voiture qu'il va stationner dans le hangar réservé à ma famille.

Après vingt minutes de vol l'avion se pose sur la piste, Felicity me regarde avec un œil interrogateur mais je ne lui dirai absolument rien, de toute façon des que nous aurons pris la voiture elle comprendra rapidement où je l'emmène.

 _Oh Oliver ! Nous sommes à central City ?_

Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage et semble tout excité. Ca me rend heureux de la voir ainsi.

Nous roulons durant une trentaine de minute avant que je ne ralentisse à proximité de la maison que Felicity occupait avec Jamie. Elle a le regard rivé sur celle ci et semble nostalgique. Je sais combien elle aimait cette maison. Je m'arrête totalement dans la petite allée et descends avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit. Je sors son fauteuil du coffre et l'emmène près de la portière côté passager qui est déjà ouverte. Elle en descend sans un mot mais je vois bien que quelque chose la perturbe.

 _Oh maman c'est notre maison !_

 _Oui mon cœur, enfin c'était..._

J'insère la clef dans la serrure, Felicity stoppe mon geste en posant une main sur la mienne.

 _Oliver on ne peut pas y aller... J'ai..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser et ouvre la porte, Jamie nous passe devant et court dans la maison tandis que j'aide Felicity à y entrer.

 _Elle est exactement comme je l'avais laissé... Mais Oliver... Cette maison n'est plus la mienne... Je ne pouvais plus payer le loyer alors j'ai résilié la contrat avec monsieur Lee je lui ai même fait parvenir la clef par courrier..._

 _Je sais... Tu m'avais demandé de poster la lettre pour toi et je ne l'ai jamais fait..._

 _Mais... J'avais trois mois de loyer en retard... Je ne pouvais plus payer..._

Des larmes coulent sur son visage..

 _Je le sais aussi... J'ai surpris ta conversation téléphonique... J'ai entendu chaque mot et une fois que tu as raccroché tu t'es effondrée... Je t'ai regardé pleuré sans bouger ce soir la. Je t'ai vu mettre la clef dans une enveloppe et ensuite y déposer une lettre... Que j'ai lu... Dans la lettre tu expliquais les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne pouvais plus payer ton loyer... Et je suis désolé Felicity que ça t'ai causé autant de chagrin... J'étais tellement accaparé par notre situation que j'ai omis ta maison. J'ai attendu que tu sois endormie et j'ai rappelé monsieur Lee. Je lui ai dit que je lui ferai un virement pour les trois mois de loyer et que je continuerai à payer. Il n'a pas fait d'histoire et à compris la situation._

 _Donc c'est toujours ma maison ?_

 _Oui mon amour... Aussi longtemps que tu la voudras elle sera à toi._

Elle s'avance vers moi, je me baisse et elle m'embrasse avec passion.

 _Merci Oliver..._

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, pour vous... D'ailleurs je vais aller vérifier ce que fait notre fils._

Je le trouve dans sa chambre heureux comme jamais, il ne cesse de sauter sur son lit les yeux brillant de joie et le sourire éclatant.

 _C'est super papa... Dis papa, on va mettre un sapin ? C'est noël dans deux jours..._

 _Bien sur mon grand nous irons en chercher un des demain mais en attendant j'ai une surprise pour toi._

 _Encore, chouette... C'est quoi ?_

 _Il te faudra patienter un petit peu mon bonhomme il est encore trop tôt pour que je te dise quoi que ce soit._

Nous nous installons tout les trois devant la télévision pour regarder un film sur le thème de noël. L'après-midi passe doucement et Jamie ne cesse de me demander quand la surprise aura lieu.

Le film touche quasiment à sa fin lorsque la sonnette retentit nous faisant tout trois bondir de surprise.

Je soulève doucement les jambes de Felicity qui étaient sur moi afin de me lever puis les repose sur le canapé. Jamie a atteint la porte avant moi et l'ouvre d'abord doucement jetant un œil à l'extérieur avant de l'ouvrir en grand et de se jeter dans les bras de Kathleen tout en criant un joyeux « marraine ».

 _Jamie laisse les donc entrer, il fait très froid à l'extérieur._

Nous nous retrouvons au salon tout les cinq, Jamie semble heureux de les retrouver, ça faisait des mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Nous discutons durant une petite heure de tout et de rien mais surtout nous évitons de discuter du cas de Felicity et j'apprécie énormément Barry et Kathleen pour ça.

 _(Barry) Bon il est 16h30... Jamie, tu t'habilles chaudement ! Tu nous accompagne._

 _Papa et maman aussi viennent avec nous ?_

 _Non mon bonhomme ça ne sera que tout les trois !_

 _Super comme avant !_

 _C'est ça comme avant mon bonhomme._

 _Mais on va où ?_

 _Un petit match de hockey ça te tente ?_

 _Oui ! Oui ! Oui !_

 _(Felicity) Il est super heureux. C'est gentil de l'emmener avec vous.. Mais c'était prévu tout ça ?_

 _(Kathleen) Bien sur... Nous avons organisé cela le mois dernier. Oliver nous a fait part de son projet et nous avons organisé la soirée avec lui... On le raccompagne après dîner. Ça vous convient._

Nous hochons tout les deux la tête. C'est impeccable. Ça me laissera un peu de temps avec Felicity.

 _Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je sais que tu adores ce moment.. Ça te dit de venir avec moi sur la terrasse ?_

 _Bien sur. Je vais juste avoir besoin de toi et tes bras musclés pour monter à l'étage._

Je la saisie puis l'emmène à l'étage, je la dépose sur un transat puis repars dans la chambre d'ami pour y prendre un plaid que je pose sur elle avant de redescendre à la cuisine pour nous confectionner un chocolat chaud.

Je pose les tasses sur la petite table puis installe Felicity entre mes jambes. Sa tête repose sur mon torse et ensemble nous regardons le soleil rougeoyer sur le lac et les montagnes.

 _C'est magnifique. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle._

 _Çà te dis de le regarder en te prélassant ?_

 _Eh bien ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?_

 _Si mais j'avais une autre idée._

Je prends la télécommande que j'avais posé sur la petite table en même temps que les tasses de chocolat. J'appuie sur un bouton et sur le côté de la terrasse le sol s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un jacuzzi.

 _Un jacuzzi.. Attends Oliver comment as tu convaincu monsieur Lee de faire installer un jacuzzi sur la terrasse ? Ça doit coûter très très cher !_

 _Eh bien je lui ai offert 700 000 dollars..._

 _Quoi 700 000 dollars... Mais à ce prix la nous aurions pu acheter la maison._

 _Et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Je l'ai acheté... Je savais qu'elle te plaisait... Que tu rêvais qu'elle t'appartienne alors j'ai convaincu monsieur Lee de me la vendre._

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'embrasse...

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci Oliver..._

Je la soulève pour l'emmener dans la chambre où nous passons un maillot de bain puis je l'emmène dans le jacuzzi. Je l'installe sur un siège et mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attacher la sangle que j'ai fait ajouter pour qu'elle reste bien calé dans le siège que déjà elle m'agrippe les épaules et m'embrasse avec passion caressant avec avidité mon corps. Nous faisons l'amour dans le jacuzzi avec pour compagnie les premiers flocons de neige qui virevoltent au dessus de nous avant de s'écraser dans l'eau chaude de notre bain bouillonnant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis contente que le chapitre 23 vous ait plu d'autant plus qu'à la base je ne voulais pas les mettre en couple, je voulais simplement qu'il s'entende bien pour le bien de Jamie.**

 **Merci au guest pour leur reviews, Aud, catiminie, Melissa, Ally 84, Olicity love,Muriel Lavigne.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Oliver**

John et moi nous occupons de la cuisson de la viande tandis que les enfants jouent sur la plage en contrebas. Jamie et Ewann font tout deux voler un cerf volant avec l'aide de mes parents tandis que les femmes se prélassent dans le jacuzzi échangeant des rires à tout va.

Je me tourne vers Jamie qui ne cesse de m'appeler pour me montrer de quoi il est capable. Il se débrouille vraiment bien, son cerf volant est assez haut dans le ciel et il le manie avec assez de précision, lui faisant faire de temps à autre quelques figures acrobatiques.

Dans ans et demi viennent de s'écouler depuis ce fameux noël où Felicity et moi avons fait l'amour sous les premiers flocons de neige.

Et en deux ans et demi il s'en est passé des choses.

Pour commencer peu de temps après notre retour à Starling, Felicity a commencé à sentir ses jambes, puis progressivement avec beaucoup de patience et encore plus de séance de rééducation, elle a fini par marcher à nouveau. Ca lui a pris une année entière, mais elle y est parvenue. Suite à cet heureux événement, elle a intégré l'entreprise familiale que nous dirigeons tout les deux. Au départ elle ne voulait absolument pas faire partie de la gestion voulant être traité comme une simple employé mais pour moi il en était hors de question.

C'était inimaginable, j'ai bataillé durant des mois pour qu'elle accepte et lorsqu'elle a fini par le

faire, je l'ai demandé en mariage pour que la société lui appartienne également.

Notre mariage a été l'un des plus beau jours de ma vie, il était simple réunissant juste ma famille et nos amis. Nous l'avons célébré dans la maison familiale pour éviter que nous soyons envahi de journaliste et de curieux.

Felicity portait une robe blanche toute simple avec quelque petite broderie argenté. J'avais revêtu un costume bleu foncé sur une chemise blanche, sans cravate ni nœud papillon.

Nous avions décoré le jardin pour l'occasion, je l'attendais devant l'autel et elle est arrivé au bras de son frère qui était fière de me tendre sa main. Jamie et Ewann nous ont apporté les alliances quand l'occasion des échanges est arrivés. Nous nous sommes dit oui, embrassé, puis avons salué nos amis avant de les quitter pour notre lune de miel. Ce n'était pas été aussi pénible que nous le pensions de laisser Jamie car nous savions qu'il était entre de bonne mains.

Notre lune de miel était magique, nous avons profité l'un de l'autre comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait auparavant, et nous avons beaucoup discuté et échangé sur les cinq années que nous avons raté de notre vie. Felicity m'a beaucoup appris sur sa grossesse qui a été assez pénible, étant donné qu'elle était seule pour tout gérer, mais comme elle me l'a si bien dit ce jour la, c'est un choix qu'elle avait décidé de faire et elle l'a assumé jusqu'au bout.

Elle m'a offert un album photo de Jamie ou il était noté mes premières fois pour toi papa. J'ai été émue de recevoir ce cadeau, il y avait des tas de photos avec des petits messages écrit juste pour moi. Felicity m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait tenu durant ces cinq dernières années pour moi. Certes elle ne voulait pas vraiment que je fasse partie de leur vie mais elle m'a avoué que c'était pour le « au cas où » je refaisais surface. Et elle a bien fait parce que le « au cas où » est devenu réel.

Durant une après-midi nous avons discuté de notre fils. Je suis heureux qu'elle m'est parlé de lui... J'en avais besoin, mais je voulais lui laisser le temps de le faire, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais incendié de question pas que je n'en avais pas envie je voulais juste que ça vienne d'elle. Certes j'ai attendu longtemps pour qu'elle se dévoile mais ça valait le coup d'attendre.

De temps en temps elle me lançait des petites anecdotes mais me décrire son enfance en intégralité, elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à cet après-midi la

De retour de notre lune de miel, soit un mois après notre mariage, je l'ai emmené sur les hauteurs de starling pour lui faire découvrir un terrain que j'avais acheté il y a quelques années. La construction de notre maison avait déjà bien avancé.

Sur le moment elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'emmenais là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que la maison ressemblait exactement à celle que nous avions à central city excepté sa taille. Mais tout est pareil, la disposition des pièces, des fenêtres, la terrasse pourvue d'un jacuzzi qui est bien lus grand que celui que nous avons de l'autre côté. Seul diffère la vue, qui est ici sur l'océan, mais lorsque le soleil se couche à l'horizon, le spectacle est magnifique également.

Il y a quand même un peu d'ombre dans notre petite vie, notamment avec la séparation de ma sœur et Roy. Ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout alors pour le bien de leur fils ils ont préféré se séparer mais sont tout de même en très bon terme. D'ailleurs Thea lui a laissé la discothèque qui n'était clairement pas un travail aisé avec un enfant.

Elle a rejoins l'entreprise familiale à son tour. Au départ elle avait beaucoup de mal avec la gestion mais avec beaucoup de temps et de patience elle y est arrivée.

Mes parents quand à eux, se sont totalement retiré de l'entreprise pour s'occuper pleinement de leur petits enfants ce qui nous convient parfaitement à tout les trois. Lorsque nous sommes retenue par le travail, nous savons qu'ils sont en sécurité avec eux. Jamie et Ewann adore passer leur temps libre chez eux où ils font le plein d'activités en tout genre.

Jamie continue le soccer, nous allons l'encourager chaque week end lors de ses match et j'avoue être un papa très fier de son fils.

Pour ce qui est de John et Lyla, comme convenu après leur mariage celle ci a eut un poste à proximité de chez eux. John était rassuré de savoir sa femme à ses côtés planifiant les journées de ses soldats dans un bureau plutôt que sur le terrain. Au début Lyla a eut beaucoup de mal à s'y faire et de temps en temps elle partait en mission en prenant soin de toujours sélectionner les moins risqués. Mais depuis trois mois, elle ne vit plus que pour sa petite merveille Sarah. Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a stoppé définitivement le terrain pour le plus grand plaisir de John qui détestait lorsqu'elle partait. Il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive malheur.

 _Oliver ! Oliver ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

 _Euh oui désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

 _Oui je l'ai remarqué ça... Je te disais, la viande est cuite. D'ailleurs ça fait dix minutes que je m'en occupe seul.._

 _Désolé mec, je vais chercher les enfants sur la plage. Tu réunis les filles ?_

Nous nous retrouvons tous à table discutant des derniers événements. John et moi nous levons en même temps lorsque nous entendons les pleurs d'un bébé.

Je me rue dans la chambre suivi par John.

 _Je parie que c'est ta fille qui pleure..._

 _Non c'est la tienne Oliver... Sois réaliste ce sont des pleurs de nouveau né._

Je lui file une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de me pencher vers ma petite puce qui a les yeux grand ouvert mais qui n'émet pas un bruit.

 _Tu vois c'est Sarah ! Je te l'avais bien dit._

Nous sourions tout deux et chacun prend sa fille dans ses bras avant de l'emmener sur la terrasse ou se trouve le reste de la famille. Je tends notre princesse à Felicity qui nous couve tout deux d'un regard tendre.

 **Felicity**

Quand je vois June et Oliver ensemble j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Malgré les deux années qui viennent de s'écouler je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un mal être au fond de moi pour avoir privé Oliver de ses instants si précieux qui est pour un parent de voir grandir son enfant.

Ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'elle est parmi nous mais, pour nous c'est comme ci elle avait toujours été la. Ma grossesse n'a pas été des plus simples à cause de ma blessure qui est certes guérie mais très fragile et une grossesse n'était pas très conseillé. J'ai été étroitement suivi bien plus qu'à Jamie ce qui nous a rassuré.

J'ai eut des douleurs atroce dans le dos durant les cinq derniers mois, rien ne me soulagé vraiment et étant enceinte les médicaments étaient plus où moins proscrit.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour moi et je voyais que ça le rendait malheureux de me voir dans cet état mais comme je lui ai dit à mainte reprise c'était pour la bonne cause et aujourd'hui quand je vois la petite bouille de ma fille je ne regrette absolument pas ces mois de souffrance.

June est née par césarienne qui a été programmé trois mois après le début de ma grossesse, j'avoue que j'étais très anxieuse concernant ce mode opératoire mais de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, les médecins ne voulant prendre aucun risque pour mon dos ont préféré cette solution.

C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé accouché naturellement comme il en a était le cas pour Jamie, j'aurai aimé que Oliver voit sa fille naître naturellement, que je lui tienne la main et la serre très fort l'injuriant à cause de la douleur... C'est ce que ce serai passé si il avait été la, car à Jamie je l'ai maudis plus d'une fois lors de ces douze heures d'accouchement. La pauvre Caitleen, n'avait plus de main mais en plus, elle a du supporter toute les injures que je criais à celui qui n'était pas présent.

J'ai raconté mainte fois mon accouchement à Oliver, n'oubliant pas à quel point je l'aimais et le détestais en même temps.

Et chaque fois il répondait qu'il était désolé pour tout, pour m'avoir quitté de cette façon, pour ne pas avoir insisté plus mais aussi pour ne pas être venu me voir directement parce que si il l'avait fait il m'aurai vu enceinte et aurait compris.

Mais tout cela est du passé, et je pense qu'il est temps de le laisser partir afin de se construire un avenir heureux tout les quatre.

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, ensuite j'imagine que vous en auriez voulu plus.**

 **Et c'est vrai j'aurai peut être pu en faire plus mais je ne voulais en aucun cas que l'histoire tourne en rond et devienne redondante.**

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour des personnages.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes de votre fidélité. Également merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions et surtout ça encourage l'écriture.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour avec une autre fiction car je n'en ai pas écrit d'autre depuis celle ci excepté une en duo avec Amazing destiny qui sera probablement posté sur son compte fan fiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et vous dit à bientôt.**


End file.
